Let it slide
by Shadowedxmind
Summary: National Football player Damon Salvatore is now in his late 20's and has a long way to go on how to treat his girlfriend the supermodel Elena Gilbert. what happens when she decides enough is enough.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"Smile for me baby." the photographer for vogue told Elena as she did multiple poses for her shoot.

Elena gave her brightest smile and got her small firm body in the position she was told.

"That's it, keep going- loving it babe." the photographer Rapheal said when she posed in the exact way she was told.

After the photoshoot was over with, she got to see her pictures and the people loved all of them, this brought a smile to the young woman's face knowing she pleased her audience the best way she could. The editor of the magazine picked her bikini photo for the cover and said her interview she had done earlier in the week where to be edited as soon as all the pictures chosen where intact for the article she got to be a part of.

She smiled brightly once she was inside her warm home in California, Los Angeles. Nothing was better than being home and doing nothing but being a regular person than who her job makes her out to be.

Ever since Elena Gilbert was little she entered bunch of pageants because her parents said that she had natural beauty and talents and it would be a waste if she were to become a physiologist like she wanted to become when she was in her early teen years.

Not that Elena minded being the super model she is at her age, the money was beyond amazing, the glamour life was great all the amazing clothes she was able to wear, all the jewelry she was able to keep, and the make up was at great quality not that she needed it her skin that was naturally in a good shape but being who she is it was needed to keep her glamour image.

She stripped off her clothing and changed into a very long shirt and her boyfriend's boxer to cover her lacy black panties. She brought her wavy hair into a big bun on top of her head and went inside the kitchen to cook her dinner.

This is the life for Damon Salvatore he was loved by many but also envied for the things people wished they had that he owned. Especially the fact that he has been in a serouis relationship with Elena Gilbert otherwise known as the hot supermodel for the last 6 years, people wondered why they hadn't been engaged by now or even married and there's only one answer to that. Damon didn't want to feel tied down, to him marriage is one of the many ways to trap the male into doing the things woman wanted him to do. Especially throughout his life his seen what marriage can do to people, with his parents divorced after 30 years of marriage he believed that marriage was just a waste of time and money.

Since the football season was over he wanted to surprise Elena by coming home a few days earlier than what she was told. He loved her with everything in him even though he hasn't really uttered those three words out of his mouth he knew that she knew how he felt. Many people judged their relationship but that didn't stop them from being together especially their families.

He parked the car inside the garage and grabbed his sports bag taking out his keys to open his home and finally get to the one person he has been looking forward to spent quality time with for the few months that passed by. He walked up the stairs that led to their bedroom and softly opened the door finding Elena layed out on the mattress hugging his side of the bed with her small dainty hands.

He made his way to her and bend down his head next to her ear whispering these words "Wake up ." she moaned a little and turned her body slightly but kept her heavy breathing identifying that she was still sleeping.

He chuckled to himself and smirked bringing his strong arms around her small waist "wake up baby." he said leaving sweet kisses from her cheek down to her neck while one of his hands where workings it's way up her left thigh.

Her body began heating up to the feeling of a firm hand making a direction that was dangerously close to her center, she quickly opened her eyes and caught a scent that was very familiar to her, she then turned her body around and smiled brightly when she saw her boyfriend had made it home "Your home !" she said in a chirpy voice as she unwrapped her body from his arms so she could be able to throw herself on top of him and land many kisses on his manly face.

He chuckled at her reaction, after she stopped kissing everywhere on his face and landed her wonderful lips on his own, "Hello to you too." he exclaimed with a smirk on his face.

She smiled brightly at the figure in front of her. Whenever he was gone she always missed him like crazy "I missed you so much." she said laying her head on his right shoulder and planted a kiss on the crook of his jawline.

"I missed you too." he replied bringing her god-like body closer to him so he could plant a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Guess what ?" she asked as she passed her dainty hands through his silky, short, jet-black hair.

"What ?" he asked with a chuckle buried in his voice.

"I'm on the cover for this month's issue of vogue magazine." she said looking up at the gorgeous blue eyes that hypnotized her when she stared into them for a long period of time.

He smiled at her happiness, not that he cared much for the magazine itself he just found it amusing how she got so excited over something so simple that she definitely deserved to be a part of "I'm happy for you Lena." he said placing a electrifying kiss on her mouth, he pulled away from her after a while "And I bet you look sexy as hell." he added with a smirk on his lips skimming his hand under her baggy T-shirt.

She closed her eyes to his touch getting a tingly feeling throughout every muscles of her body. she took in a deep breath trying to control herself from letting out a big moan as she always did when he worked his magic fingers on her body.

He quickly turned her around and placed her on their bed, he traced his hands from the bottom of her shirt and ripped it away from her now bare skin. He smirked getting a full sight of her beautiful breast, "Mhm, you know how I love it when you go commando." he said getting her already hard nipple inside his watery mouth.

She gasped at his sudden movement. At the feel of one of his hands finding it's way to her womanhood she let out a satisfied moan. "That feels so good..." she said with a hoarse voice while one of his fingers began thrusting inside her wet folds.

He chuckled at her words and slipped another finger inside her as his mouth went down to her other nipple to bite and suck till she arched her back to touch his clothed chest and moaned out his name while spams of pleasure passed through her body. She held tightly to his clothed back and closed her eyes tightly as she moved her almost covered hips to his fingers.

After a while of his fingers working it's magic on her womb she gasped out a moan as she reached her climax letting her panties and boxer get wet by her womanly juices. He took his hand away from her center and placed them in his mouth getting a full taste of her sticky sweet. "You taste so good." he said while he placed a trail of kisses on her neck.

She smiled at his words and crossed over his body so her bottom bumped on top of his abdomen, he firmly pressed his hands on the sides of her waist. Her hands traveled upwards while she unbuttoned his shirt, once she finished with the last button of his shirt she placed her hands on either side of his face and gave his lips a passionate kiss that was full of need, longing, and desire for his hard, long length to be inside her aroused womanhood. He scooted up a few inches so she could take away the piece of clothing that covered the magnificent upper-half of his body.

She kisses his jawline then made her way down to his neck then lower and lower till she made it to his rock-hard abs, while she commited her murderous actions he shivered to her gentle touches making his penis more hard then it already was. He groaned inwardly once her hands touched his dick that was covered by his dark blue jeans. She streched her body on top of his to get a better reach to his zipper, once it was undone she brought his hands away from her waist and placed them on his jeans signaling that he should take them off before she ripped them off of him.

He got what she meant and took off his jeans with his boxers leaving him completely bare in front of her. Then he took away her boxer shorts and black lace panties with one swift movement. She brought her lips to his own once more getting herself involved in another wolrd-shattering kiss from his addicting mouth. While they kissed his hands wrapped itself around her waist and slowly entered her throbbing wonderland on top of his hard-steel pole. She gasped at this and bit his lip, he growled at her sudden reaction and made a thrust through her very wet womb, she let out a loud moan from her lips and clung to his chest with her hands as she got her hips in the same pace with his.

They panted, moaned, and groaned throughout their ongoing unison, wet bodies holding onto each other as they both let their climax fill their uncontrollable desires.

They went on with their performance through the rest of the evening showing how much they truly missed one another. As they lied naked in each others arms doing nothing but getting lost in their individual thoughts, Elena cuddled more closely into his warm body and layed her head on the crook of his neck.

She sighed quietly miserably trying to get that thought out of her mind, somehow when she mentioned it to him it always ruined whatever moment they created and she didn't want that to happen again.

He furrowed his eyebrows at her sigh and abruptly stopped passing his hand up and down her arm, "What's wrong ?" he asked curiously.

She looked up into his eyes and smiled at him "Nothing." she said looking back down at his chest.

"It's not nothing- I know when something's on your mind so you might as well just spit it out already." he said looking down at her.

"Promise you won't get mad at me." she said softly not daring to look onto his ocean blue eyes.

He chuckled to himself "I won't get mad, well... Not unless you tell me you cheated in me with a male stripper."

She giggled a little and shook her head "No, it's nothing like that."

"Then what is it ?" he asked going back to rubbing on her arm at slow pace once again.

She gulped and swallowed the saliva that got caught in the midway of her throat "I was thinking... how come you've never told me you love me ?" she asked softly, she knew he did love her because the way he was with her and the way he treated her like she was the most important thing in his life. but a girl needs a little reassurance that she is loved, sometimes words can be bigger than actions.

He stopped his movements and took in a deep breath "We've already talked about this." he said in a calm voice.

"I know, but I just... I want to hear you say it to me, and I know you love me because your many actions proves that to me but I just need to hear you say it, just once..." she said quietly.

Damon tightly closed his eyes and took his hands away from her body so he wouldn't hurt her un-intentionally "I have my reason Elena, so just drop it." he said in an unusually calm tone.

"Am I not good enough ?" she asked as she felt her eyes become watery from all her emotions that were so close to spurring out in front of him.

"No, your perfect, it's my personal problem that I need to deal with." he said looking straight into her eyes.

"Maybe I can help you, we can go through this together." she said with a sad smile.

"Can we just drop this ?" he asked as his jaws were set tightly.

She knew by the way he talked to her he had put up a barrier between her and him, this always happened whenever she was so close to getting him to tell her those 3 words she has been waiting on for the past 6 years. Not I like you, or I care about you, a simple I love you couldn't be that hard for someone to say. "Okay." she simply said and turned her back to him laying her body on the opposite side of his.

And just like that their perfect moment was ruined by her mention of saying 8 letters that could be so simple for anyone but not for him, there were many things he had ignored through his life that made him incapable of telling the woman that he loved 'I love you.' from his mouth.

AN: You might be a little confused on why Damon can't tell her he loves her, and why she seems insecure when it comes to him but later in the story you'll see why he can't tell those 3 words and the reason he hasn't taken the next step in their relationship. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter :D


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Elena stayed in bed looking straight at nothing, she was so lost in her own little world that she didn't even feel his hand slittering around her naked waist. She let out a soft sigh and brought her body closer to his. No matter what she thought, or what people told her she could never get enough courage to get up and leave. That thought alone left her heart to feel like it was tearing apart, she belonged to him, her heart, soul, and body was owned to a man that couldn't tell her those 3 words, 8 letters that any woman would love to hear from their mate.

'It's no matter Elena, you know he loves you. You don't need to hear it, this right here is enough for you. What more could you possibly want ?' a little voice inside her head spoke to her, but her conscience told her otherwise.

"Morning." Damon spoke to her and placed a kiss on her soft cheek.

She smiled softly at his delicate kiss "Morning." she said as she turned her body around to face him.

"you slept good ?" he asked passing his hand up and down the right side of her waist.

"Yeah... about last night, I'm sorry I brought it up." she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It's all good." he said not wanting to talk about the events that pasted a few hours ago.

"Alright, I'll go make breakfast." Elena said as she tried to unwrap her body away from his arms.

He brought her closer to him "I'm not very hungry- why don't you and I just stay here all day, in bed, doing the many things we do best." he whispered in her ear as his hand slid down her stomach making it's way to her center.

She automatically closed her eyes to the feel of his thumb pressing on her nub. "I have to go down to the Victoria secret runaway today." she said in an almost breathless tone.

"Come on, call in sick." he said slipping a finger inside of her.

Fire ignited throughout her entire body with just one touch of his finger in her womanhood, she took in a deep breath almost forgetting what she was going to say. "Can't... Justine would get very mad at me-" she said in mid-sentence and let out a big moan when another finger found it's way to her already wet folds.

He smirked hearing her moans, she then started to move her hips to the rhythm with his fingers once a third one went inside of her. "She won't care if your a little late." he whispered as he kissed her neck using his tongue, mouth, and teeth on her naked skin.

After a while of his fingers working their magic inside of her she couldn't find control of herself anymore, she grabbed onto the back of his head pulled his mouth towards her own. When their passionate kiss was over she pulled away from him and grabbed onto his hand "Stop... this is my job and I won't be late for sex." she said looking into his sapphire eyes.

He sighed and let go of her body, "Fine." he said laying his back on their mattress.

She quickly kissed his lips and step inside their bathroom " although I wouldn't mind a quickie in the bathroom " she said with a seductive smile on her lips.

He smirked and sprinted from the bed to their bathroom.

"Finally, your here." Caroline said with a bright smile on her face, she had been Elena's bestfriend since they were in diapers and now their relationship still stayed strong after all those years of friendship.

"Sorry, Damon came home yesterday and kinda occupied me in the morning." Elena said bitting on her crismon colored lips.

Caroline smirked and raised one of her perfect shaped eyebrows at her. "I bet he did, you guys are like sex monkeys, especially when he comes back home from one of the football season being over and all." she said with a wink.

Elena giggled and felt her cheeks redden by the mention of her and Damon's sex life. As she looked at her friend she noticed that she was literary glowing and it had nothing to do with the make-up she placed on her skin this morning. "You & Tyler had a good night yesterday ?" Elena asked her as she began to strip off her clothes to change into her bikini custome.

Caroline giggled and nodded her head "Hell yeah we did ! he came home and did the sweetest thing, since I didn't know they were coming back this early I went out with the girls for drinks, and when I came home I found our living room were decorated with bunch of candles and dinner was already cooked and you know how Tyler can be, rarely gets his ass up to do anything unless he feels like it. But anyways after we ate the fabulous dinner he cooked, he took me to our bedroom which by the way was filled with candles and rose petals everywhere- let's just say Tyler rocked my world last night." Caroline said with a big smile on her face and had dreamy eyes which proved to Elena that her bestfriend was day-dreaming of the night she had with her fianc .

Elena smiled sadly at Caroline, sometimes she wished Damon would go all out for her even if it was something that's so simple as coming back home-don't get her wrong she's not the type that likes those kind of things all of the time but it would be nice if he did something so unexpected once in a while but at the end of the day she would tell herself over and over again that it would change, he would do all those silly little things because he cared and loved her. Not that she complained or anything he did do sweet things for her on special occasions like birthdays, anniversaries, graduations and all those kind of things. But if Damon would maybe just show his love in an unpredictable way that would leave Elena glowing like her friend is doing at that exact moment then a little gesture like that would make most of her doubts fade away.

"World to Elena." Caroline said as she snapped her fingers in front of her friend's face noticing she wasn't paying attention to anything she had said a few seconds ago.

Elena took herself away from thinking about her relationship with Damon and got her attention to the blonde woman in front of her "Sorry." she said with a quick smile, finishing her final touches on her revealing costume.

"Hurry up ladies, better get yourselves inside the make up room in 5 minutes." Justine yelled through the microphone for all the girls in the large room to hear. -

One by one the models strolled down the runaway, they smiled, posed and gave the audience what they payed for. When it was Elena's turn she strutted through the runaway and gave a sweet smile to the many people in front of her, she posed for the cameras and noticed Damon was part of the audience. she was so surprised that he even came to see her. He was never really into these type of things unless he was invited to it or she asked him to come, she masked her astonishment with a smile and walked back to the other way of the runaway.

After the modeling was over, it finally came time for Elena to change her skimpy outfit into something presentable for the after party. She stripped off her custome and dressed herself in new panties with a lacy black bra to match. Her dress fitted her body perfectly, it stuck to her sides showing off her amazing figure that many people adored. She breathed in deeply and applied a small amount of make-up to retouch her look. As she was doing so, Damon sneaked into her room and his a bouque of her favorie flowers behind his muscles back "You did great out there." Damon whispered in her ear.

She smiled at his reflection in the mirror that held both of their reflections to each other's eyes "Thanks." she said turning her body around so she could kiss his lips softly but with a hint of heated passion.

"Your welcome." he replied with a smirk on his beautiful face.

She smiled at him again then raised one of her eyebrows at him "What do you have behind your back ?" She asked curiously placing her head to the right side of her body.

"Only these." Damon said showing her a bouquet full of yellow roses.

She smiled happily at him and jumped into his firm arms "awwwh their beautiful thanks baby." she said kissing his lips with such fire that Damon didn't know if he could control himself or take her right here, right now.

She pulled away from their tempting kiss, she took the roses from his hand and dropped them tenderly into a white vase.

While she was doing so Damon had been checking her gorgeous ass out, he couldn't believe such a small woman could have a perfect butt as she does. he stalked over to her body and grabbed her waist around his arms "You are so sexy." he whispered in her ear then lowered his mouth to the part of her neck that instantly sent chills all the way down from her spine to the spot in between her legs.

"Da- Damon, we can't do this right now." Elena said breathlessly

Damon brought his lips away from her scrumptious neck and placed it next to her ear bitting down on it softly " why not ?" he asked while one of his hands found it's way on her leg and slowly slimed up her left thigh.

She closed her eyes for a second feeling his hand dangerously close to her already wet center, while this went on Caroline barged into the room finding a very heated scene between Elena and Damon.

"Ohhh sorry guys." Caroline apologized covering her eyes but left a smirk cascade it's way on her pink lips.

Damon let go of Elena, and she glared at him for a bit then got her attention back to her blonde friend "Is there anything you needed ?" Elena asked getting her voice back to it's normal tone.

Caroline uncovered her bright blue eyes and spoke "Yeah... Justine said to meet all of us at the party Centra."

Elena nodded at this new information and gave Caroline a smile "I'll meet you guys in a bit."

Caroline smirked at her response "Uh huh, you could take all the time you need." she said in a flirteous tone of voice then winked at her and Damon before leaving the room.

Elena let out a breath once Caroline left her dressing home then she hit Damon on the chest with the back of her hand "that was sooo emberassing." She said in anguish.

Damon chuckled at her embarrassment "That was nothing, imagine sharing showers with bunch of naked sweaty men around you all the time, now thats emberassing." he said to her with disgust in his face.

She giggled at his reply "Okay you got me there. But we need to go like now." Elena said fixing her hair in front of her big mirror then she grabbed her bag and jacket covering her body from the unpredictable weather of autumn.

When they arrived to the party it seemed to be very high-tech anybody that was well known had came to the party, from the Kardashians to Beyonce. Elena and Damon took some necasarry pictures with celebrities then got to part Damon loved most about parties and that was of course the different varieties of drinks.

Damon went over to the bar and asked for a glass of Scotch and a flute of Champagne. Sometimes Elena would get the strong stuff but as of right now She needed to look presentable in front of these people.

A few hours passed with ongoing chatter and pictures getting taken with more celebrities. They decided to go home since it was after 2:00 in the morning, since she only had one glass of champagne she was counted as the designated driver for them both and ended up driving them to the comfort of their warm home.

AN: sorry for the long wait I had a huge assignment for school that took most of my time but I was able to get the second Chapter of Let it Slide for you guys. In this chapter you just basically got to see the life of Elena as a super Model and how truly sweet Damon can be towards her. So hope you enjoyed it :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Y0uNMcK33 she is going to leave him soon enough just gotta wait like about 2 more chapters. EmberSalvatore I know right Caroline is so adorable, I found it so easy to get into her character :) and I feel bad for Elena too but everything will get better sometime around :)

CHAPTER THREE

She sighed as she slid herself out of bed, today she had to go get a shot at the hospital for birth control. As much as she hated to admit this but ever since she was a little girl she always hated getting shots from the doctor but since she had such a busy schedule she needed something that would be easy and quick. After taking a relaxing shower Elena changed into a red blouse, black jeans, black jacket and dark brown boots to match her casual look. "Morning." Said a smooth velvet voice from behind her body.

He wrapped his strong arms around her small waist as he looked at him and her in front of their huge mirror. "Morning." Elena said turning herself around in his arms to give him a soft kiss on his full thick lips.

"Where are you going ?" Damon questioned referring to the outfit she was wearing.

"Just the doctors, then I'm meeting up with Bonnie for a little girl time." She said looking into his wonderful blue eyes.

"Oh, alright." he let go of her body not before giving her another sweet kiss on her lips then walked towards the big bed to take a very long nap.

"What are you going to do today ?" Elena asked while passing a shade of red lipstick on her plum lips.

"Probabily hang with Alaric." Damon mentioned with his blanket covering his muscled body and his beautiful eyes closed to the bright light that shined their humongous room. Elena nodded her head to his words "Have fun." she kissed his cheek before leaving their home and getting herself straight to the doctors knowing what she had to face once she went inside the doctor's office.

/

Once the doctor's appointment was over Elena got inside her car and drove all the way to Miranda's Cafe . She smiled when she spotted her friend "Hey." she said giving Bonnie a big jig against her small arms.

"I missed you !" Bonnie said as she sat herself down.

"Mee too, how's everything with Jeremy going ?" she asked knowing she hasn't seen her younger brother in a very long time. "Were doing good, Jeremy finally landed a job as a photographer and so far he has taken many different photos of Selena Gomez, Minka Kelly, Scarlett Johansson all those well known celebrities." Bonnie digged into her food after it arrived to their table.

"Wow, sounds like his doing pretty good for just starting out." Elena said astonished on how good her brother was doing for himself.

"Yup, it does help that he is related to the hottest supermodel out there." She said as she winked at Elena and took a small sip from her iced tea.

Elena giggled at Bonnie's words "Well, from what I've seen so far when we were younger he was pretty dam good, I'm not surprised that he got this far so quick. Anyone would be lucky to get a picture taken by him, he has great skills." she complimented her younger sibling.

Bonnie nodded at her "Yeah he does, I remember when I had to beg him to take pictures of my cousin's wedding his angles, the way he caught the perfect moments, and quality of the pictures were amazing."

Elena smiled, she loved to hear about her brother's whereabouts they were always so close to one another. She missed him so much but her job and his where the things that got in the way of their close relationship. "I bet they were, he always used to have a little camera around his neck when he was a little boy and just took pictures for the hell of it, but now his making it his profession and I can't believe how far his come." Elena spoke with accomplishment in her voice for what he brother had done to turn his life around.

"Me too I'm so proud of him, he deserves his time in the spotlight so people could see how skilled he truly is." Bonnie said as she finished her brunch.

Elena nodded at this "He surely does and I can't wait till he comes with you to visit."

Bonnie looked away from her food and looked up at her friend "His coming in I think a few months since his soooo booked, but you'll have us for a whole 2 months since he has some request of photography here in L.A."

Elena nodded her head once more digging into what was left of her delicious food "Well just tell him I'll have a huge bear hug for him when he gets home." she said with a smile on her face.

"Will do." Bonnie responded.

/

"What's her name ?" Damon asked as he catches the football with both hands.

"Bailey Mary Saltzman." He responded proudly of his new born daughter even though he missed the birth, his daughter was the most quite and simple baby he had ever seen.

"Mhm, cute name." Damon said stepping few steps back from his regular place then threw the ball with his greatest strength towards the older man.

"It is, when are you and Elena gonna have one of your own ?" Alaric asked as he threw the ball back with a greater force than before. Damon grunted when he caught the football in between his hands and got himself off the floor.

"Not right now, Elena knows how I feel about having a family and she agreed to do this Whenever I'm ready we'll start a family. All I know is if I had a kid now it would pretty much mess with the future I created for myself." Damon admitted not holding back the truth on how much he didn't want anything to do with getting his girlfriend knocked up.

Alaric nodded to his logic, but he knew that at Damon's age he should probably be settling with his girlfriend because sooner or later Damon will loose Elena if he doesn't try to take the next step in their long relationship. "Do what you got to do man."

Damon shook his head at his friend "Look I get that all you guys think I'm an idiot for not asking her to be my wife but I'm not ready for that." he said dropping the brown ball on the grass floor. Alaric nodded his head "Don't wait too long cause if I were you I would of sealed the deal a long time ago." he walked away from Damon then making his way to their bench that faced the field.

After their little game had passed by they went to the old bar and took many shots, Alaric didn't chug down as much as Damon had and was pretty sober compared to him. When Jenna had called him to come home he left Damon to enjoy his drink.

A blonde woman came Damon on the stool and dragged her hand on top of his thigh after she sat down on the chair next to his. "What's your name hunny." The lady whispered seductively in his ear.

"Damon." he simply replied trying his best to ignore the woman next to him. Even though he is suppose to only have eyes for Elena but the girl that was next to him was pretty good looking.

"Mhm... You look like a Damon." she stated climbing her hand close to the area of his crotch. Damon took in a deep breath trying to straighten his head from the dirty images in his mind "What's yours ?" he casually asked.  
>"The name's Andie." she said with a smirk on her face.<p>

"Mhm..." Damon responded.

Andie brought her lips to his left ear and bit it softly then whispered "Wanna get out of here ?"

Damon had no idea what came over him but all he did next was grab the woman's hand in his and walked out of the old bar, leading them to the cheapest motel he knew. Once Damon payed for a room he grabbed Andie's body and pressed it against the wall roughly. He planted a deep kiss on her big full lips and stepped away from her feminine form only to free her top half from her revealing shirt.

/

As she felt the warm liquid running down her skin, she wondered where Damon might've gone to because by the time she came home she didn't find anybody there. She took in a deep breath and got of the shower, then she made her way to her big bedroom. Once she was dressed she went into the kitchen and prepared dinner for her and Damon. 1 hour passed by of Elena just waiting to see if he would come home but he never did, She had to eat dinner all alone tonight and dump the rest of it inside the fridge.

Not once had Damon ever been late, and even if he did come home a little later than usual he would call and tell her what was going on. She picked up her cell and dialed his number after 3 more tries no one picked up she officially started to worry. the next best thing she knew she could do is call the last person he had seen, _"Hello."_ said a groggy voice.

_"I guess Damon's not with you."_ Elena said through the phone.

_"No, I left him in the bar a couple of hours ago."_ Alaric admitted as he scooted up a few inches on his bed so his back could hit the wall of his grand room.

Elena sighed at the news she had been given, she knew once Alaric had said Damon and bar in the same sentence there was nothing but disaster to be heard of from that situation.

_"Was there any girls around him?"_ She asked knowing she sounded like a very jealous girlfriend.

_"Well yeah, but I'm sure Damon wouldn't cheat on you if that's what your worried about." _ he said to back up his long time friend even though he found it to be somewhat suspicious that Damon had not arrived at home already.

_"I have no idea what to think, you know how Damon can get when he has one drink too many."_ she combed her hand through her as she flopped her butt on the big comfy couch.

_"If he doesn't come home soon, or by tommorow morning call me and I'll start looking for him."_

Elena nodded her head even though she knew Alaric couldn't see her commit that small action _"Okay."_ she said softly knowing it was a good idea not to freak out. After all this was Damon she was talking about her, her boyfriend of 6 years he wouldn't possibly cheat on her...

AN:You guys probably hate me for letting Damon cheat on her but he does truly love Elena he just makes a lot of stupid mistakes. Sorry this is probably going to be the shortest chapter I will ever write but I had to cut this Chapter into two parts. So since you guys leaved a few reviews over the weekend I uploaded this today for you :) So I hope you enjoyed this & Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries belong to L.J. Smith, the producers of the show and all the other people involved in the CW. I'm just borrowing these characters from the show for fun purposes, even though I wished I owned Damon Salvatore;)

CHAPTER FOUR

Damon groaned from the sounds that was starting to wake him up from his deep slumber.

_Relationships are new to me they never flew with me_

_I've never been in love, I've only been in clubs_

_And that's why I picked you up, linked it up, walked up, clinked your cup_

_Told you I'm broke but I'll fix it up, chick what's up?_

_I'm drunk, can we kiss or what?_

He streched his hand trying to stop that annoying song that was playing from the alarm clock/ Radio. After he succeeded, he went up from his rather comfortable position to sitting down on the mattress to see where the hell he could possibly be. Everything in his eyes seemed like a blurry mess, from that revelation he knew he had too much to drink. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands to see more clearly, finnally his eyes were properly working. His blue orbs widen at the sight in front of him he wasn't at home, and as a matter of fact he got the feeling he was completely naked under the thin sheets that covered the bottom half of his body.

He swallowed thick saliva through his throat as he turned his body around facing the other side of the bed. _Shit..._ He thought in his head seeing that there was a blonde girl sleeping soundly next to him. He combed his big fingers through his raven black hair,_ I am so fucking stupid, idiot,idiot,idiot_ he screamed in his head as he made a tight fist and banged through the air trying not to wake the naked form that layed next to him. He swiftly moved away from the bed then walked to the bathroom quietly closing the door behind him.

Once he was inside the bathroom he got inside the tub and turned the shower head getting the warm water to hit his sticky skin. He felt discusting with himself he couldn't believe he would stoop that low to cheat on Elena. Damon roughly passed the bar soap on his skin to wash away his shame, he knew once he got home he would need to explain his whereabouts to her. But what could he possibly say ? it would be very stupid of him to admit on his betrayal... As he sighed he let the water chug down on his greek like body and thought once again on what would happen not only when he got home but also when he gets out of this bathroom.

In this situation it seemed like a horrible nightmare, he would be in denial if he said he didn't exactly know what he was doing it wasn't just the booze that got him to do what he did subconcouisly he has missed this part of life. Getting drunk, not having a care in the world, having random sex with beautiful women, being wild and young, he missed that terribly.

Damon closed his eyes tightly then banged his head on the tile wall, there was only one thing he could possibly do and that was leave Elena in the dark about what he did. 'No one needs to know' he thought, since he successfully had gotten away from the parazzi the news wouldn't get out all he had to do was be very careful. He finally came to a conclusion he would pretend this never happened, after all this was a big mistake and he won't look back, once he got the hell away from here, he would forget this mishap.

Elena moved around on the big leather couch and fell on the wooden floor. She groaned then pouted getting herself off the floor, as she did that she noticed Damon had made it home. "Hey." she said softly while she stood next to the couch.

Damon was slightly surprised by her voice, he though she would still be asleep by now "You're up early." he walked towards her body and planted a small kiss on her lips.

"Where were you ?" she asked she wasn't going around the bush with this, he was gone for the whole night then he tried to sneak back home if she didn't know any better she would think he was out doing something that he wasn't suppose to.

"I decided to go to a hotel after I had too much to drink." Damon spoke telling half of the truth to her.

"Oh... Well I waited a long time for you." she stupidly said knowing she sounded like a little girl.

"I'm sorry baby, can I make it up to you ?" he smoothly smirked at his girlfriend and walked over to her female form.

"Mhm, and how exactly will you be able to do that ?" she asked raising one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows at him.

He only kept on smirking until he grabbed her body then dropped it onto his shoulder and quickly ran up the stairs.

He kicked the bathroom door open with a bang then started to undress her from her pajamas. As his cool fingers passed on her olive skin she felt a small tingle run down her spine. Oh how much she missed this feeling, he was the only one that could possibly get her body react the way it does. Now that Elena was bare she thought it would be her turn to strip him down from his clothing.

"Now this isn't fair, your all dressed." she said with a sweet look on her round face.

He smirked as he started to unbutton his casual shirt. She stopes him before he could get to the second buttont. she shook her head and used her small delicate hands to slowly take away his wardrobe. Once that was accomplished he littary threw her inside the tub and turned on the shower head, it seemed like he didn't really enjoy her slow movements.

Damon began to kiss her mouth with powerful force getting all his burning passion through that kiss. she moaned inside his mouth when she felt his hand cup one of her breast. A pool of heat went through her body and stuck in between her thighs, immidetaly she tighten them at that hot feeling. He trailed a tattoo of smooches from her jaw line to her neck, in a matter of seconds he found her sweet spot. "Ohh god.." she said breathlessly feeling his hand playing with her perky breast, he took her already hard nipple in between his thumb and forefinger slowly massaging it.

It was complete torture when he payed no attention to her throbbing center. She felt like he was purposely not touching anywhere neer her area just for his own enjoyment. Forcefully she took his other hand and trailed it down from her chest to her belly then placed it on her vagina so he could feel how wet she truly was for him. "Touch me." she whispered in his ear.

His cock harden even more, dam it this girl knew how to get his attention in all the right ways. He slipped one finger through her folds and got hit with womanly juices, he knew she was turned on but this was a whole new height of being aroused. "Your so wet." he breathed agaisn't her feverish skin. She replied to his comment with a loud moan as his finger went in and out of her of womanhood in a very fast rhymth. The steamy water dropped on their skins making them both more hot for each other.

At the action of his second finger slipping inside her she gripped onto his back firmly and really hoped she wouldn't leave any bruises of her fingers on his skin. Then he flicked her small button full of nerves which sent her over the edge. After a third finger entered her she grabbed onto his rock hard penis with her small dainty hand, then went up and down in smooth motions. she knew he loved it when she gave him a hand job and thruthfully she enjoyed feeling how satistfied he was with her simple movements.

After minutes of playing with each other they gave into their desires, he turned her around and said "Stick your hands on the wall." she did as she was told, at this position he got a great view of her wonderful ass, even though he was so close to bursting out in the steamy shower, he still wanted to spill his seeds inside of her so he would hold it for a little longer.

He slipped the head of his dick inside her hole then slowly went in her wonderland. She gasped and moaned at this, then spread her legs wider so he could fully fit inside her. He banged into her and she tighten her walls around his cock earning a hungry moan from his lips. He took his steel pole out of her then pushed it back in again, this went on for a very long time till they both let out loud moans and came together.

AN: You got some Delena smut and finally get to see Damon the asshole, even though he can be super sweet to her he still has his faults which makes Elena always second guess their long relationship. You guys were Probabily waiting for a fight and yes she will find out really, really soon and a big fight is about to go down between them. Since it's the holidays I wanted to upload at least two chapters for you guys. I hope you liked this chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries belong to L.J. Smith, the producers of the show and all the other people involved in the CW. I'm just borrowing these characters from the show for fun purposes, even though I wished I owned Damon Salvatore;)

CHAPTER FIVE

She let out a annoyed sigh from her mouth as she heard Damon's phone vibrate for the FIFTH time this morning. She closed her book (Night Shine by Lynn Viehl) then grabbed his phone to answer it for him since he was taking a shower in the bathroom.

What Elena wasn't expecting was the multiple texts that has been sent from this Andie person. She has never heard him mention her before and she definitely hasn't met an Andie throughout her entire career. Curiously she opened the box for the recent text this woman had sent her boyfriend.

I NEED YOU NOW ! text said in capital letters. Elena Raised one of her eyebrows at this, she must be seeing things because she knew that this couldn't possibly mean what she thought it meant. So she decided to check a few more, while getting through just half of the text messages Elena's eyes began to water and her eyebrows were scrunched up in disbelief.

Some of the texts were very vulgar and needy but none the less was proof that Damon had been seeing someone else. 'How dare he ?' she thought 'After all the bullshit that I put up with and he does this !' she quickly left their bedroom with his phone tightly held in her hand.

After his shower Damon came into their bedroom finding that Elena is nowhere to be found from where he had left her reading on their bed. Once he dressed he walked around the house calling out her name "Elena!" he yelled hoping she heard his call.

"In here." she replied when Damon was in the area of the extravagant library, she needed to get her act together to be able to confront him she didn't want to appear weak and fragile.

He walked inside the library and kissed her cheek "Why are you in here ?" he asked as he sat down on the couch that was adjacent to where Elena was sitting.

"Who's Andie ?" she questioned holding more onto her anger than anything else.

Damon raised one of his eyebrows at her finally noticing that she was holding his cell in her small hand "Just a friend I met a while back." he lied.

"If she's your friend then why have you never told me about her ?" She was trying her hardest not to burst into screams in front of him, if he wasn't going to admit the truth than she would have to get it out of him.

"She's not really worth mentioning." He said feeling a small river of cold sweat drip down his neck.

Damon's phone buzzed twice inside her palm indicating he has received a new text. He got up from his seat and walked to Elena but she got up from the chair before he could grab his cell.

She raised one of her eyebrows at his phone and sarcastically asked "I wonder who it could be ?" she opened the phone then read the text "This is just great, your whore just said What's taking you so long baby ? I though we were suppose to meet up 30 minutes ago!" Elena yelled the last part of her sentence then threw his phone on the wooden table.

"Elena it's not what you think-" before he could get anything else out of his mouth her eyes began to water once more making her beautiful doe eyes become red and puffy.

"It's not what I think it is ?" she asked in disgust "Is this what you were doing when you got drunk ?"

"Elena..." he couldn't say anything else, he was caught red handed and there was nothing he could do to prevent this argument.

"God you are such a dick ! After you fuck her, you come and sex me up... Why are you even with me ?" she said with more tears flowing down her brown irises.

"I didn't mean to have sex with her, and the text coming from her wasn't based on an affair she has been texting me nonstop and I haven't replied back to them. I was going to meet her so she could stop calling me all the time and to know what happened that night means nothing... Elena I am so sorry I never meant for you to find out like this." He said in a mortified tone taking a step a closer to her but she took a step away from him.

"Where you ever going to tell me ? Did you think I would be okay with this ?" Elena asked trying her best to have little control over her emotions.

"No I didn't but I thought it would be best for our relationship to look over this."

Elena laughed with no humor "Oh so you thought it was alright to cheat on me ?" she said as she threw a book at him " am I just a puppet for you to carry around and show off- another book came at him again "because if that's all I am to you then good luck finding someone else to deal with your crap." she spoke throwing multiple books at him, he was able to dodge some of the books being thrown at him but the others were hitting him right in the area of his chest and waist.

He came out her and grabbed onto her shoulders "Elena stop ! We can work this out." he said knowing he was catouisly close to loosing her.

She shook her hand and tried to get away from his comforting touch "I can't be with you if your going to cheat... I can deal with the whole you being a football player and going away on trips for months time, I can deal with the girls that are your fans for your looks, and I can deal with the fact that you haven't told me that you love me but I CANNOT go on with this relationship when your being unfaithful to me." she said in a whisper now that she took her anger out on him all that was left inside her was a numbness feeling.

"Elena please don't do this." Damon pathetically begged.

"Let me go Damon." she said in a soft whisper.

"No." he wasn't going to loose her not when they have been so strong for so many years, she was one of a small ammount of people he loves that hasn't walked out on him.

She sighed and tightly closed her eyes taking in his warm breath for one last time before she smacked him with her left hand making Damon drop his hands away from her so he can touch his now red cheek. "I love you and I always will but were over." she quickly said then ran away from his muscular body.

He growled after a few seconds of staying still then followed after her but he was too late she was already driving away from what use to be their home.

His hand came into a fist and he punched the wall feeling hot tears fall from his ocean orbs. He had made a terrible mistake and now he has lost the one person he could possibly see some kind of furture with.

After driving miles away from her home she found her next destination. She stopped the car in front of an old house and banged her steering wheel with her dainty hand as she kept crying her eyes out which made her breathing become thicker than it needed to be. Her heart was aching, it felt like someone went into her body and pulled out her heart then broke it to pieces. She placed her head on her crossed arms that lay over the wheel and let the salty liquid freely fall from her eyes.

AN: This chapter was kinda inspired by Taylor Swift's song Haunted espicially these two quotes _'you and I walk a fragile line, I have known it all this time, __But I never thought I'd live to see it break.'_ Also when i wrote the fighting scene I was listening to apoligize by Timbaland ft one republic none stop xD. You got to see the big fight and how she's literary had enough with his lies so now his left hurt and she's left with a shattered heart. Hope you guys enjoyed these past two chapters because I won't be able to upload much since I need to focus on my school work and all those stuff :p


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries belong to L.J. Smith, the producers of the show and all the other people involved in the CW. I'm just borrowing these characters from the show for fun purposes, even though I wished I owned Damon Salvatore;)

CHAPTER SIX

Drink after drink Damon drowned himself in his own self hatred. Elena hasn't stepped foot into their home for the past 4 days, he began asking the people close to her if they have seen or heard from her but they all said they hadn't heard anything of her for weeks.

His not stupid, he knows at least one of them Probabily has the infomation to exactly where she is, they just won't tell him and he doesn't blame them, if he were in their position he wouldn't tell himself either. He took another shot of bourbon and let the alcohol from the drink burn his throat, tightly his eyes closed from the world. Why did he have to be such an ass and mess up the wonderful relationship he had with Elena. If he wasn't so thick headed & concided than maybe he would've already married her by now.

He chuckled at his thought of course he wouldn't, he couldnt. Not after the events he had dealt with through his childhood. If he were anything like his deadbeat dad which it seems he has already become, then he would find someway to mess up their marriage.

Roughly he banged the glass on the wooden stall making the container shake from his great force. He threw a few bills in front of the bartender knowing if he stayed anymore than he already has he would get so wasted that he wouldn't even remember his own name. And that's something he did not want to repeat.

Finnally getting to his empty space, Damon lied his back on the leather couch and let his drinking knock him out completely. He groaned when he felt something scratch that more like someone shaking his muscular shape. He opened one of his eyes getting hit by the sun light shinning from his big living room window, groaning he closed his eye from the light and covered both of his ocean orbs with his left arm.

"Come on dude wake up." Alaric said going past the stink of strong alcohol filling the air.

"Leave me alone." Damon mumbled into his layed out arm, he wished he was in his bed at least then he would be able to cover his head with comfortable sheets.

"We're gonna practice today so  
>you need to get your sticking ass up right now !" Alaric felt like he was mothering Damon but if that was what it took to get his ass off the couch then he would happily obliged to that length of procedure.<p>

"No I don't, just get the hell out of my house, as a matter of fact how did you get in here in the first place ?" Questioned Damon as he removed his arm away from his eyes so he could face his friend.

"You look like shit and you smell worst." Alaric said ignoring Damon's question.

"Wow thanks buddy." Damon sarcastically smiled at his friend.

"Your welcome, where's Elena ?" he asked knowing at this time in the morning she would be somewhere in the house.

Damon stared at Alaric like he was a dumbass, he would've expected Alaric to know since he is married to Jenna aka Elena's young aunt. "You don't know ?" he raised one of his thick eyebrows at him.

"No, me and Jenna went on vacation for our anniversary." Alaric stated with a smirk on his thin lips.

Damon sighed as he got up from his position on the big couch "She left me." Once off the couch Damon waltzed towards his own personal compartment of alcohol while fixing himself a drink from a very expensive brand of whiskey.

"What did you do Damon ?" he questioned knowing Elena had to have a very good reason why she would call it quits on their relationship.

Damon took a long sip from his drink then spoke "Well, I stupidly cheated on her with that chick that was all over me at the bar those weeks ago and last week Elena found out in a very unexpected time."

"You cheated on her ?" Alaric asked with wide eyes, he couldn't believe Damon would commit something deceitful as this.

"Yes grandpa, thanks for figuring that one out." he said with sarcasm in his voice as he brought his glass to cheer his friend on then took another gulp of his beverage.

Alaric scrunched his face in a annoyed expression at his friend's behavior "I can't believe you did that to her, what the hell were you thinking ?"

Damon scowled at him finishing his drink then went to whiskey bottle and poured more wood colored liquid into his clear glass "I wasn't thinking okay ? I fucked up and now I lost her." he sighed as he took another sip of his drink, whenever he drinked he became mellow and he really needed some numbing out especially for all the shit he got himself into.

Alric scoffed "I'm not surprised she left you. Elena doesn't deserve all the crap you put her through."

Damon raised one of his eyebrows at him, it seemed to him the way Alaric was talking about Elena she felt miserable in their past relationship "What's that suppose to mean ?"

"Well, the girl had to deal with a lot of your problems but not once has she given up on you and now you just found a new level to just push her away. So I'm not surprised she left you."

Damon took a sip of his drink finishing the contents inside of the clear glass, he walked to Alaric and said "Get the hell out of my house !"

He shook his head at his friend "Unless you clean up your mess, you'll never get her back Damon."

"LEAVE!" he yelled throwing his glass towards the fireplace, at that impact the object broke into tiny pieces on the wooden floor.

From the outbreak Damon had done, Alaric shook his head one last time at what Damon has become then left his home closing the door with a big bang.

Damon furiously combed his hands through his raven black hair and walked to his office. He had so much uncontrollable anger inside of his body that he began taking the little cabinet that had been hanging on the wall and threw it to the floor. Damon went to all the objects that seemed to stand tall and proud, and brought them down to the floor making a big mess in his precious study space. He laughed at the sight in front of him, it seemed kind of ironic because he made a mess of his poor life with a couple of stupid mistakes.

Maybe his father was right, maybe he was just a person that would amount to nothing... Maybe if he had tried his best to save his parents relationship when he had the chance then they would still be together till this day. After all his father had blamed him for their divorce.

Damon groaned at his own malicious thoughts, of course it hadn't been his fault his father acted like an ass throughout his parents marriage. That was one of the many reasons that he did not want to get married, he didn't want to turn into the selfish, conniving, unfaithful man his father once was.

/

A loud knock came from the big wooden door that was keeping the humongous and secluded house from the rest of the Hollywood world. She mumbled to herself when no one came to open the door, as she looked down in her Dolce & Gabbana bag she took out the spare key that her baby brother had given her.

Finally she had gotten the door open and was faced with the mess the had become of the very classical home, she firmly closed the door behind her as she strutted her heels on the wooden floor. When she found the room she was looking for, her warm smile dropped from her lips leaving a small frown in it's place. She sighed dropping her bag on the queen sized bed then walked towards the big Window and opened the burgundy drapes, the sunlight shined off the window presenting itself right on the body that layed quietly on the comfortable mattress.

She walked over to her brother then ripped the sheets off from his male form, she shook her head finding him only in his boxers "Waky, waky baby bro." She loudly said in his ear.

"Agggh !" Damon said as his eyes snapped open to the unforgiving light of the sun. Groaning he closed his steel blue eyes away from the sight in front of him.

"Oh come on, get up !" She said clearly frustrated with the way her brother had reduced to.

Damon responded by turning his body around so his face could be lying on his lumpy pillow.

She sighed and composed herself, if he was going to act like a child she would also act the same way. She climbed on the bed and straddled his bare back, she used her hand and smacked the back of his head then grabbed his hair to pull his face away from the small piece of comfort.

"Okay, okay I'm up." he rolled his body to the other side of the bed making her body fall off his back and land on the bouncy mattress.

"Finally, but dude you stink of alcohol." his sister spoke with disgust in her smooth voice.

"I really haven't noticed." he said sarcastically while he walked to the bathroom and took out a bottle of aspirin to calm down his splitting headache.

"Have you seen the magazines yet ?" She asked him from his room.

"No."

"Well you might want to take a look at it."

Damon splashed cold water on his face then wiped his face with his navy blue towel. He went inside his room again finding his sister siting on the bed with her legs crossed, in front of her there was a US weekly magazine.

Has the well known couple come to a split ?

On the front cover contained a picture of Elena in a retro bikini, the top part of it was somewhat covered by a pink shirt which was tied to the side so you were able to see her magnificent Stomach. While Damon's photo was where he wore a white T-shirt that showed off the abs that were hidden underneath it, dark pants and he was lying on the clear grass. In the middle of both pictures was a picture of them together from their last public party, that picture was shaped in a heart and was broken in half splitting them to the sides of the two separate photos of them.

He scoffed at the magazine and threw it on the bed, then he walked to the small table that was next to his bed and took a long gulp from the bottle of bourbon that had been there ever since last night.

"Is this why you're here Rebekah ?" he questioned.

"Nope, I came here because I just got back from Milan and I wanted to have lunch with my brother." she said truthfully.

"Why don't you go bother Stefan ?"

"I can't, don't you know he left to go to Hawaii 1 week ago ?" Rebekah asked while she raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows his way.

"Not really, my phone's been dead for the past few days."

Rebekah looked at him for a few seconds then walked up to him taking the half empty bottle away from his hand. She caught a whiff of the drink then grimaced at the smell.

"How many of these things have you had ?" she asked looking around the room a little more attentively noticing that there were more than a dozen empty bottles around his gigantic room.

"None of your business." he replied getting his drink away from her fingertips, he then took another sip from the alcoholic beverage letting the burning sensation he got from the amber liquid go down his throat.

She reached up for it and took the bottle away from his fingertips once again "You will not do this to yourself, not again." she said, knowing the subject she brought up was a very touchy one.

"Whatever, why don't you just go back to Milan and leave your brother to sulk with his dinking." he said as if he was talking to a little child.

"No can do baby bro, your a mess and I won't leave you like this." she said referring to his bummy appearance and the mess that had become his home.

"Who said I wanted your help ?"

"No one, but now that I'm here your going to need a good shower and some grooming, so go into that bathroom and get cleaned up because I won't go out with you looking like this." she stated, pointing her index finger towards his body.

"Fine, I'll go take a shower like a good little puppet." he said with sarcasm in his voice as he rolled his eyes at her then walked to the bathroom to take a very needed shower.

"You better smell good when you come out of there." she yelled from his room.

"Yes mother." He replied agitated by her constant orders but he knew if he didn't do as she said he would see the wrath of Rebekah Salvatore and that was not a pretty sight.

/

"So what really happened between you and Elena ?" Rebekah wondered.

"As the tabloids bluntly said, me and her broke up." He took his fry and dipped it into the small amount of ketchup that was placed in a minimum space on his plate.

"What happened ?"

"I cheated on her." he said softly, knowing that since they were in a secluded part of the restaurant there wasn't much people surrounding them, but he wasn't going to take his chances with someone finding out the truth on their breakup.

"You did what ?" she cleared her throat, letting the clear liquid fall through the right tube in her body than the way it wanted to go a moment earlier.

Damon groaned at her, why is it that everytime he admit the truth, he had to repeat again for people to understand what he had done. "I cheated okay ?" his eyebrows scrunched up in annoyance ruining his handsome posture his face usually holds.

Rebekah let out a soft sigh, she couldn't believe Damon had made the same mistake their father had done over and over again to their mother. Even though she loves her brother to death, She had the assumption that Elena was the one to break things off and for that she was proud to know that Elena isn't foolish enough to deal with that kind of treachery. "Didn't you learn from what our father had done to our mother that its very odiotic to cheat on the person your with ?"

The beautiful blue orbs vanished from her sight leaving behind frustration on her brother's face, he brought his hand to his face so his fingers could rub themselves on the bridge of his nose. "I know, I was out drinking and I wasn't thinking at that time. You know I am nothing like our dad was." he defended.

"Yes, but this- you will literary have to beg on your knees if you ever want her back." She gave him the best of advices because if it was her in Elena's position she would make him beg for weeks before considering to take him back in her life. Cheating on a person you love immidetaly takes away any amount of trust that person ever had for you, so she could understand why Elena had left him.

"You don't think I know that? I tried reaching her, her family, her friends but apparently no one knows where she is."

"Try harder, maybe their just not telling you where she is because she told them not to. Just think of a place she would go that you probabily wouldn't even suspect."

He took a bite of his burger then placed it on the plate again "I don't know... If I know Elena as I think I do then she would be with the person she trusts the most."

"There you go, whoever that is go to them... But I do advice that you give her some space."

"When did you become the relationship guru all of the sudden ?" he asked with an raised eyebrow.

Rebekah smirked at him "haha very funny brother." she said taking one of her hashbrowns and flicking it at him.

He smirked at his twin, even though she could be a very annoying pest at times he didn't know if his life could ever be somewhat normal if he didn't spend sometime with her whenever he got the chance.

AN: [It has been about 2 full weeks since the breakup if anyone was wondering.] Now you guys got to meet a tiny glimpse of what Damon's past was like and you got to meet one of his family members. And no Stefan is not related to the Salvatore's but he does carry the last name :p (meaning he married Rebekah) The next chapter will be on how Elena is dealing with all of this. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries belong to L.J. Smith, the producers of the show and all the other people involved in the CW. I'm just borrowing these characters from the show for fun purposes, even though I wished I owned Damon Salvatore;)

CHAPTER SEVEN

**2 weeks earlier.**

Minutes passed by of Elena just crying her eyes out and trying very hard to step away from the car to get the comfort she truly needed. She took in another deep breath then straightened her back against her seat, she layed her mirror out from it's confined space and stared at her horrible reflection. Sighing she rubbed her eyes taking away the few stray tears that stained her round face, even though she tried to compose herself back to the normal girl that didn't seem so broken, it seemed like nothing could help her at this moment. Elena shrugged her shoulders at what the miniature framed glass gave her of her current look, her eyes were still red and really puffy, her nose was slightly pink from crying so much, and her hair seemed like a big mess.

She quickly shut the mirror and went out of her car making her way to the house she had known for nearly all of her teenage life. Lightly she knocked on the oak wooden door, hoping that someone was currently inside the house. At her luck she was introduced to Bonnie wearing a pink tank top and black shorts with a smile on her face. "Hey Elena- what's wrong?" she asked noticing how bummy Elena's appearance was at that moment.

"Is this a bad time?" she heard her brother speak from the background of the house and she didn't want to interrupt anything that was going on between her brother and close friend.

"No, of course not." Bonnie spoke as she opened the door wider, signifying that Elena could enter her home.

Elena entered the warm and inviting space finding herself out of place from her depressed mood. Bonnie smiled at her then led Elena to the living room, once they were seated down on the light brown couch Bonnie began to speak "Now will you tell me what's really going on with you?"

Elena looked down at her hands not knowing what she could say, she knew she needed a place to stay since she was not about to step foot inside her old home. But she didn't want to be a burden; she knew a new married couple as Bonnie and Jeremy would need their space and privacy. "U'm... Well me and Damon aren't together anymore." she said in a very soft tone.

"What happened?"

Elena felt the idiotic tears start to fall from her eyes leading her to cry once again "He cheated on me, I caught him and now were over."

Bonnie went towards Elena's frail body and wrapped her arms around her shacking form "His an idiot Elena, after everything you guys have been through and he was stupid enough to cheat on you then he doesn't deserve you hunny." Bonnie was trying her very best to give her best friend some strength since it seemed like she was about to fall apart at any given moment.

Elena nodded her head lightly getting a much needed comfort from Bonnie's tight hug. She didn't feel like talking anymore, all she really felt like doing was staying in her close friend's arms and continue her sadistic sulking.

Hours had gone by, and finally Elena was asleep still confiscated in Bonnie's arms. Bonnie slowly let go of her sleeping form then walked to the closet getting out a thick blanket, once she reached Elena she layed the blanket on her body making sure her friend was comfortable enough since she was sleeping on a not so comfy couch.

When she heard noise coming from the back door she turned around making her way to the direction where the noises were coming from. "I'm back." she heard a male voice say.

Bonnie took in a deep breath as she remembered that Jeremy was going to go and buy take out while a broken Elena had come for her help.

"Hey." she said with a soft smile as she made her way to her husband.

He placed a soft kiss on her full lips and let it linger for a few seconds "I got your favorite, Fettuccini Alfredo."

She smiled happily at him and gave his cheek a quick kiss before she went to their wooden cabinets getting out the dishes and other utensils they would need. "U'm... Elena is going to stay with us for a while." she spoke once she was starting to lay out their food for them.

"Mhm.. How come?" he questioned.

"Please don't get mad." she said softly knowing once she told him what drove Elena to their doorstep would really piss him off.

"Why would I get mad ?" his eyebrows went up in suspicion.

"Well... _She cleared her throat before she continued her sentence _ Damon and her had a very bad break-up, since he cheated on her. She came here looking like a mess and I couldn't just not take care of her. "she quickly said.

"That _fucking_ dick!" he cursed as he banged his fist on the kitchen counter. "He is so dead." he proclaimed as his eyes widen with his words then he got himself up from his chair.

Bonnie dropped her plate on the counter as she ran towards him and blocked him so he couldn't get pass the kitchen doorway. "Don't, you know if you confront him he'll put two and two together then he will come over here to get Elena back. So please don't do anything you will regret." she pleaded.

"Did you not just tell me he cheated on my sister? He deserves to get the crap beaten out of him." he huffed as he tried his best to control his anger.

Bonnie rubbed his shoulders smoothing his very pissed off mood. "Please Jeremy." she pleaded placing her body right in front of his own in a more seductive move.

He sighed and placed his hands on her hips. "Sooner or Later me and him are going to have a**_ talk._**"

She nodded to his antics it was better for it to be later, for Elena's sake. "I know, just not right now. Let things cool down for a bit and if you still feel the need to teach him a lesson then go right ahead." she said playing with the hairs on the back of his head.

He closed his eyes to her soft touching; he was always distracted whenever she used her small hands to calm down his nerves. "Fine, for Elena's sake I won't do anything. At least not yet anyways." he commented.

She smiled up at him and kissed his lips putting a lot of passion through that kiss. He smirked on her lips and grabbed her hand leading her to the living room so they could get to their bedroom.

He abruptly came to a stop when he saw his little sister sleeping soundly on their couch. Jeremy made his way to her then placed a soft kiss on her forehead, he sighed at the sight in front of him. No matter how tough she acted in front of others she was actually a very fragile girl that could easily get hurt especially when she loves that person that hurts her.

He got away from her sleeping form then led Bonnie to their room. Quickly he kissed her lips sweetly as he brought her body to their bed and got on top of her small body. He started to kiss her cheek then went down to her neck, once he found her sweet spot she let out a low moan feeling her center become wet from his kisses. He ripped off her tank top ending up with the spectacular sight of her bare breast. He smirked at the sight and kissed her left breast while his hand worked on her other breast.

Her breathing began to get really heavy and her body started to respond to his slow movements. She grabbed his face in between her hands then roughly kissed his thin lips. She took off his shirt getting a great view of his top-half. Lust filled her green eyes and by the look in grass-green orbs Jeremy knew that tonight would be a very long night.

/

It's officially been two weeks since she hasn't seen Damon, two weeks since she moved into her Brother's home, two weeks since she hasn't felt Damon's hands on her body. She missed him so much; many people would say she's being very idiotic for missing a man that cheated on her. But Damon wasn't just her boyfriend of 6 years; he was also her best friend for 22 whole years. When he shattered her heart to pieces he also broke the friendship they had for so long.

She sighed as she stares at the outside of her current home from her window seat, she watched the couple that walked hand in hand with bright smile on their faces. They seemed so happy and in love, why couldn't she find something like that? She wasn't asking for eternal love, she was just asking for a good relationship. That was a simple enough request, but then again her life was never simple.

After she was born her mother was in the hospital for days then came to her ultimate end by meeting her death. Her father had to raise both her and Jeremy while trying his best to deal with the love of his life death. It didn't help that every time he would look at her grow up she seemed more and more like her mother, her father couldn't deal with it anymore, so he ended his own life by drinking a whole bottle of sleeping pills a couple of years later.

As she got older she had to learn how to deal with all the death that surrounded her seemingly perfect life and with Damon's help she was able to get past their deaths and got the chance to live her teenage life as a teenager should. Without Damon she would've probably ended her own life as well, but here she was now pretty alive and breathing. Even though Damon had his own bad flaws she saw past them because she was pretty screwed up herself.

She sighed deeply as she kept staring at the people that passed by the house, a knock came from the outside of her room and she knew Bonnie would be once again try to convince her to go out, just for a little while Bonnie would always say. "Come in." she said knowing that the person on the other side of the door could perfectly hear her.

Bonnie walked in the room with a bright smile on her face; she sat down next to Elena on the seat parallel to the outside world and layed a bunch of movies in between them.

Elena's raised one of her eyebrows at the stack of movies in front of her folded knee. "What's all of this for?" she questioned.

"Well since your apparently not going to step foot out of this house anytime soon, I thought why not bring your favorite movies so you could actually enjoy yourself while your here." she said with sincerity. She knew perfectly well her friend was barely eating, she just wrote in the thick notebook Jeremy had bought her and all the other things she did, made her seem more like a walking zombie than a human being.

"U'm, thanks for the offer Bonnie." she didn't want to upset her friend but at this moment she wasn't in any mood to watch movies, movies cheered people up with their practiced banter, humor and love scenes. As of right now she wasn't in any mood to do anything fun.

"Oh come on, we are going to get your ass of this bench, then were going to eat bunch of junk food and watch ridiculous movies like we use to back in High School." Bonnie demanded while she grabbed onto Elena's hand and led her to the kitchen downstairs so they could get the food Jeremy had supplied for them.

"But, were not High schoolers anymore." She groaned but obliged to her friends demands.

"So? It's not like were old, grey haired ladies that are this close to death. _She emphasized her sentence by squinting her index finger and thumb closely together_ let us enjoy ourselves because you out of all people know how youthful and hot we are." Bonnie said with a smirk on her slightly pink lips.

Elena giggled a little at her friend's words; it was so easy for Bonnie to lift her moods even though she could be at the worst times and after the laughter died, she once again felt her old emotions tumbling to the surface making it impossible to forget the reality that is her life. "Fine."

"Yay!" Bonnie exclaimed clapping her small hands together in excitement.

When the first movie was placed in the DVD player they ate some of the junk food from their humongous selections, then they laugh at the comical parts, awed at the sweet parts and agreed with the main Characters decisions as if they themselves were a part of the movie (10 things I hate about you.) 3 more movies passed by and that fact officially had tired Elena out so she said her goodbye to Bonnie then went up to her room so she could take a nice relaxing and very much needed shower.

After her warm shower she changed into white shorts matched with a baggy navy blue T-shirt. Once she got into a comfortable position in her bed she quickly fell asleep from the comfort of her fluffy pillow.

_She laughed heartedly taking the big bottle of whiskey to her lips and gulping down big gulps of the fiery refreshment._

_God she hated her life, why couldn't everything be easy? All she wishes for is to find something to keep herself busy from the harsh truth of her miserable life..._

_Today was just her day; Amber **freaking **Bradley was all over her ex-boyfriend Matt. She knew it was stupid to be jealous of seeing their make out session happen before her eyes but he didn't have the decency to hide his fling with the whore of the school. It was as if he wanted to rub it in her face saying **hey I can get it from her, so why waste all my precious time on your ass. **_

_She huffed as she finally reached where she had wanted to be. She marched up the stairs of the football field benches and sat down at the middle of the big space. She took another sip of her drink and stared at nothing, life seemed to be so difficult for no apparent reason. Why couldn't it be easy? Did people always have to suffer in some terrible way? Maybe what he had said was true, maybe she was a masochist... Oh well, **who the fuck cares about what that stupid jock thought anyway? ** She layed her back on the wooden railing and stared at the many stars that shined their beautiful light through the mist of the cloudy sky._

_"Elena!" she heard someone scream her name._

_She immediately got her body up from her current position so she could face the person the voice belonged to._

_"What are you doing up there?" the Ex- High Schooler asked._

_"Nothing much, just staring at the sky." she responded as she drinked from her bottle of alcoholic liquid and got her self to lazily stand up on the railing._

_As he saw her walk on the narrow bench the blue eyed, dark haired, muscled teenager quickly made his way towards the stacks of the benches facing the football field._

_"Hmph, did you know that supposedly Amber and Matt are an item now ?" she sarcastically questioned swaying herself over the metal pole._

_He was only a few feet away from her making sure she wouldn't do anything too stupid. "No, I didn't." he answered to her drunken question._

_"Oh... Well now you do." she said with a bitchy smile, she got her body over the rusty pole and held onto it with a very firm grip. Her body hanged backwards facing the grass floor instead of the safety of the benches._

_His eyes widen at her motions, he steadily took a few steps forward making sure he had enough space between her and himself. If anything were to happen to her he could easily catch her but not overcrowd her with his body being closer to her own. "Elena get down from there." he yelled at her as if she were a moron._

_"I wonder what would happen if I let one of my hands go from this pole?" she wondered out loud. One of her hands slipped from the pole and she let out a cute giggle. "Oops." she said still giggling like a mad woman._

_His heart skipped a beat at the sight in front of him. If he didn't do something quickly he would loose her and that was something he didn't want to take a chance with._

_So when she let her other hand fall from the pole he ran over to her falling body as fast as humanly possible. He grunted when her body fell on his, from the impact of her fall. "Sorry." she said with her body straddling his stomach._

_"It's no problem."_

_"Are you hurt?" she asked while she passed her hands over his face, this was kind of cute since he should be the one asking her that question not the other way around._

_"I'm fine Elena, are you okay?" he questioned rubbing one of his hands on the side of her round face._

_She shook her head letting a few tears fall from her beautiful brown orbs. "No one cares.." she whispered._

_"Why do you say that?" he said with a worried expression on his face._

_"Because... My mother left me, my father left me, Matt left me, I'm not surprised if my brother would want to leave me or if you would want to leave me too." she whispered, not having a right track of mind as she spoke to him._

_All her emotions were coming out of her mouth so clearly that he could see how miserable she truly is and has been for a while. "I would **never ** leave you Elena." he said sweetly._

_"You say that now, but what about college? You won't be able to get a good chance at being a professional if you stay here, in this stupid small town." she said with a small pout._

_"Don't worry about me. I'm fine here and I have a reason to stay here a little longer than I should." he admitted while his thumb was getting the tears away from her face._

_"And what reason would that be?"_

_"You."_

_She laughed with no humor; did he think she was that gullible? He was probably only staying here for Rebekah and all the things he were telling her at this moment were lies._

_"Look at me." he demanded trying to move her head so she could look into his eyes._

_She sighed and stared into his eyes, gray-blue reflecting with chocolate brown._

_"I will **always** be here for you, whenever you need someone, I'll be here. So don't think for a moment I would ever leave you alone." he said with care in his voice._

_She sadly smiled and looked from his eyes to lips. As she inched her body closer to his all that was growing through her Mind were his thoughtful words and how much she was lucky to have this man in her life. Once their lips met, they mashed together as if their pair of lips were specifically created for one another._

_She pulled away from his mouth and gasped at her own stupid movements, "Oh... God I shouldn't have done that I'm sorry." she apologized trying to get her body away from his._

_But he pulled her closer to him and kissed her with passion and conviction. When he pulled away from her swollen lips, she felt her breathing coming in her lungs slightly thicker than normal. "You have nothing to be sorry for." he said then kissed her once again letting his hands relax around her hips._

She gasped from the dream she had just had... More like a distant memory but all in all it still felt like a wonderful dream. Her fingertips found its way to her lips setting in the memory of that powerful kiss in her brain, like she could possibly forget the first kiss with the man she loves. She tightly closed her eyes letting her lips turn into a thin line; she breathed in and out then combed her hand through her long brown locks. She needed to get all thoughts Damon out of her head, the sooner the better. She couldn't live the rest of her life this way. Elena needed to find a distraction to get the memories of Damon Salvatore out her mind. She had no idea what she could do but she knew she had to find a way, it was the only chance she could get to forgot her now past love.

AN: What Damon Salvatore wants Damon Salvatore gets;

Damon had every single thing a human being could in a lifetime hope to have. He is an immortal stud, he always gets any girl he sets his mind to (no compulsion needed), his riches came from the old time businesses that his dear old father had constructed from scratch and he was the one that needed to take over. The kinks of being an undying being had come in his favor time and time again. One day Damon had went into the hottest bar looking for his next sex-adventure/ meal but what he didn't have in mind was being captivated by this one girl that resembled so much to his sure. He had made his moves on her but nothing seemed to work, now Damon has put it a mission to get the unknown girl in his bed and gets to discover the many hidden secrets that come with her.

Such a long description, but I was just reading a book and this idea came to me out of nowhere (these revelations happen very often :p) and I just wanted to give you guys a glimpse of a new story I will post after I finish with Let it slide. And I think Let it slide will be up to 20-30 chapters so be ready for more frequent uploads :D hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, your reviews were my muse to finish this one in 2 days, so keep on reviewing, it means a lot to me when you do :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries belong to L.J. Smith, the producers of the show and all the other people involved in the CW. I'm just borrowing these characters from the show for fun purposes, even though I wished I owned Damon Salvatore;)

CHAPTER EIGHT

70 text messages and 49 voicemails, all of them have been ignored. Elena had not responded back to any of his begging, so far all Damon has been doing is making a fool of himself. It's only been 1 month since they had officially split and he felt like he was a miserable wreck. He couldn't think right; everything around his home reminded him of her, her sweet smelling perfume still carried its scent on her clothes, her pillow smelled exactly of her intoxicating scent a little bit of vanilla mixed with strawberries.

Damon groaned inwardly as he felt someone once again pull his head away from his pillow. "What is it Rebekah?" he asked clearly annoyed by her over stayed welcome.

"You have practice today, and I won't let you mess up your job just because you've broke up with a girl." Rebekah has been looking after her brother for the past 2 weeks and all she saw was sorrow. He needed to move on or at least try to get his life back together again. She was actually starting to miss her care free brother, the one that smiled at her ridiculous jokes, the one who took any challenge and over came them as if they were nothing. Even though her brother could be annoying at times, there wasn't anything she wouldn't for him. So if it meant she had to act this way to lead him to be himself again then she would gladly suffice to being the annoying older sister.

He stretched his body from it's laying position then got up on his bed so he could sit down on his mattress and face his twin. "She's not just some girl."

"I know that, but this isn't healthy. Once football season comes back you have to be at the top of your game, you have a lot of people counting on you to win all those games if you start lacking now then you will start to loose everything you care about not just Elena." She reasoned, Rebekah knew for a fact that football was something of an importance to him and she was not about to let her brother destroy everything he worked so hard to gain.

"I already lost her." Not only was vulnerability clear in his voice but it shadowed over his clear blue eyes. Once he had stupidly lost Elena, he had lost everything. They were together for the longest of times and loosing her was like loosing half of his soul. No matter how cheesy it sounded, this was how he felt and has been feeling for this past month.

By that look she knew all he needed at this moment was some comfort and encouragement. Sighing she sat down next to him on the bed then wrapped her arms around his side. "You haven't lost her completely. Not yet, you just need to try harder, show her how much you love her." she said sincerely.

"How can I show her how I feel when I can't even say those words to her." he groaned, his family wasn't the best example of love especially when he remembered all the sickening memories of his father and mother's relationship.

"Why haven't you talked to her about it? It's always easier to talk things out than bottling everything up inside."

"Because if I talk to her then I lay my heart on my sleeve and that's a chance I am not ready to take." he revealed, although they had been together for most of their lives Damon still had issues trusting others with love. When you lay your heart out to someone they can either take it and nurture it with the love they feel for you or they can break it to pieces leaving you completely and utterly broken.

"I know the things that happened between mother and father was very difficult since you were the closest to our mom, but for the long run would you rather stay like this for the rest of your life or open up to her and have a chance to get her back in your life again ?" she advised, life was never easy for Damon but when it came down to it he would just brush off the bad parts of life and focus on the good parts. And now she felt like he just needed a little push towards the right direction.

"I want her back in my life." he said while looking into a pair of dark brown eyes that resembled nothing of his electric blue orbs. Rebekah took her appearance from their great-grandmother Lucia, she had the luxurious blonde hair, while her small nose fit right into her round face, the Salvatore's had this air about them that pressed off perfection and each generation had contained the beauty that his family presented.

"Then I recommend you fight for her, prove to her that you love her with everything in you and reassure her that you will never cheat on her again. I'm not saying it'll be easy to win her back but just keep trying, don't give up on her." She smiled at him then placed a sweet kiss on his scruffy cheek.

"Thanks for the pep talk." he smirked at her, he was never good with the sweet talking so this was probably the best response she would get out of him.

"Now, go get ready mister." she said in a motherly tone.

He chuckled at her tactics then got himself to the bathroom; he closed the door behind him and turned on the shower head. A small layer of mist filled the cavernous bathroom as he stripped off his clothing. While in the shower he scrubbed off the layer of filth from yesterday's activities letting the calming water wash over his muscular figure.

After the shower he dried off the excess beads of water away from his naked skin, he then dressed in a black shirt that showed of his marvelous muscles and a pair of dark blue jeans with his regular designer shoes. When he noticed his gym bag on his bed he smiled at it and walked to the kitchen so he could fill his starving stomach.

"And she also cooks." he said placing his gym back on the floor next to one of the chairs that were facing the kitchen counter.

"You know it." A wide grin spread on her lips as she placed a big plate of his favorite foods, hash browns, blueberry pancakes sided with a small bowl of syrup, eggs, sausages, a couple slices of oranges and a tall glass of milk.

He slightly moaned at the taste of the homemade meal, he hadn't had this type of food in a while and once the blueberry pancakes hit his tongue his cravings began to diminish. "Sorry." he spoke as he noticed his sister staring at him with an amused look on her face.

"Oh no, it's all good at least I know your enjoying it." she smirked at him then got back to her own plate that included two pieces of French Toast, eggs, 3 strips of bacon and a glass of Raspberry juice.

He shook his head at her words and got his attention back to the delicious meal that waited for him. Once he finished his food he dropped the plate inside the sink, he walked towards his sister and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for making breakfast." he gradually thanked as he got his gym bag and swung it over his right shoulder.

"It's no problem." she said in a chipper voice while a smile graced her pink lips.

He smiled one more time at her then walked out of the house closing the door behind him. As he got to his car he felt his cell buzzing inside of his pocket. He took it out and frowned a little noticing it was not who he was hoping it would've been.

From: Alaric  
>To: Damon<p>

_You coming to practice today?_

From: Damon  
>To: Alaric<p>

_Yeah_

After he texted his response he was kind of surprised that Alaric was even talking to him after the outburst that had happen two weeks ago. Then again they never really held a grudge against each other no matter what had been said they always found a way to forgive one another.

/

"Hey man." he was greeted with a smirking Tyler as he got himself undressed in the locker room.

"Hey, someone seems to be all happy." he suggested once he was fully dressed.

Tyler still had that smirk on his face as he spoke "Yup, me and Caroline had a _really _good night yesterday."

"Ahh, that would explain the smugness." Damon said with a smirk, no matter how much it hurt to hear that someone was getting some from their partner he needed to look past it and keep up with his regular attitude.

"Hell yeah."

"When's the bachelor party happening?" he questioned since he was going to be the best man he needed to get to planning an epic bachelor party for Tyler.

"I was thinking about doing it in maybe three weeks from now." Since he was getting married in one month he wanted to get his filling of Caroline. She wanted to go all original with no sex for 3 days and no seeing each other before the wedding.

"That gives me enough time; you are going to get a wicked bachelor party my friend." Damon said while patting his friend on the back.

"Good, it's going to be my last day of being a free man and I want it to be as wild as possible." he said knowing even though he might get strippers being involved in his party, he wouldn't stoop as low as to do the things a true free man would do with a stripper.

Alaric came into the room with his bag lying over his shoulder and gave both Damon and Tyler a hey before he got himself properly dressed for their practice.

"How's Jenna doing?" Damon was truly concerned about the woman that had somehow squirmed her way into getting a place in his heart. He cared about her as he would for his mother. She was a beautiful woman, he had eyes and he wasn't going to deny that truth then again she was related to his gorgeous ex-girlfriend. The good looks definitely ran in the Gilbert family.

"She's good, she's been sick for a while though. She has no idea what's been going on with her so I made her go to a doctor to make sure it wasn't nothing too serious." Alaric said as he stuffed his gym back in the medium sized metal locker.

"Oh, I hope she gets better." that was all he could say as the other football players came into the room and began to change into their recommended outfits.

Groaning Damon leaned against the long line of lockers that were inside the locker room. He needed to start going to gym again, his sister was right about lacking if he kept sulking in his room for the rest of the break off from the football season then he would get crushed by the rival teams. He felt completely drained; he couldn't wait till he got home and get a very much needed sleep his body seemed to crave.

"You guys had a good game out there!" his coach yelled to the whole team as he looked at the clip board in his hand.

The room gave a small hooray then got to the shower after they saw the coach had nothing else to say.

His coach grabbed onto his arm before he got the chance to make it to the showers.

"I see your a little slower than usual, is everything working out at home?" he asked.

"I'm good coach, I just need to keep going to the gym more I'll be in top shape in a matter of days." he said knowing that his body's stamina was starting to slow down from his drinking and laying around.

"Good, I don't want to see my best player slowing down in the national games." his coach demanded.

"That won't happen sir." he said with determination in his voice.

"Okay, now go wash up." the coach walked away from him and walked to his office scribbling down new idea for the sets they would play a few days from now.

/

The dark purple gown was wrapped around her body like a second skin. It was strapless so her chest area presented a little more bust than usual, the top half of the beautiful dark purple dress showed off her curves and the many womanly features that could attract any man with just a sideways glance. While the skirt of the dress had many ruffles giving it a in the now look but also contained a back in day look as well. It was as if she was a princess in one the fairytales she had read when she was little.

She was so happy she buried herself into her work than weeping away in her room, crying her eyes out and re-reading all those text messages she had gotten from him. He was so persistent even though she never responded back to any of them he kept going on with his voice messages and meaningful texts either way. She stared at her reflection in the big mirror, sighing she planted a big smile on her nude colored lips. Today nothing else would matter, she would smile for the photo shoot and try her best to move on from her past. It did help that she was wearing a very attractive outfit that made her feel as gorgeous as she looked.

She walked from her current location making her hair flow in waves, once she was in front of the photographer she followed his instructions getting herself into the right poses and giving the right mood on her face so it matched with her pose.

"Your doing good, that's it Elena, you've got it babe." he encouraged her, now she was wearing a simple outfit that contained a white baggy shirt that showed off not only her chest but humphed her appearance a little more. A black cardigan was enveloping some parts of the shirt while she wore dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of black converse.

She smiled, made bunch of goofy faces for the camera and even entertained her photographer by putting her own twist into the photo shoot. She covered her eyes, her mouth and ears giving an expression of monkey see monkey do. "And that's a wrap." Julian said with a proud smile on his thin lips.

"You are a few of the rare models that can pull this off." he complimented her as they look over her many photos for the Glamour photo shoot cover, since she had already been through the interview parts of being in the cover of a magazine she finally got to do the fun parts (Which is obviously getting her pictures taken and getting the chance to make a fool of herself but look completely sexified while doing so).

After she placed her input in which pictures looked best in her eyes she walked to her dressing room only to get greeted by a medium sized snoopy bear, it had a small red envelope in the center of his arms. She looked at the stuffed cartoon with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Some delivery guy said that this came anonymously." Caroline said sticking her head through the small gap of her open door.

"Oh thanks." Elena smiled lightly at her although she knew that it came from Damon, she rather would let Caroline think it was from a secret admirer. All her friends have been pushing her to forget him and just move on from the man known as Damon Salvatore but she always wanted to hear what he had to say from the things he sent her way.

"No prob." she exclaimed with a bubbly smile.

Sighing Elena walked towards the toy, why did he have to be so sweet and be such a jackass at the same time? She couldn't believe he still remembered that was her all time favorite cartoon, she picked up the object cradling it in her small hands. Her heart swelled up and skipped a beat when her favorite song of all time abruptly played from the soft character.

_I drove for miles and miles_  
><em>And wound up at your door<em>  
><em>I've had you so many times but somehow<em>  
><em>I want more<em>

_I don't mind spending everyday_  
><em>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Look for the girl with the broken smile<em>  
><em>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<em>  
><em>And she will be loved<em>  
><em>She will be loved<em>

_Tap on my window knock on my door_  
><em>I want to make you feel beautiful<em>

She picked up the small envelope not willing to let herself cry from these small gestures. She pulled an elegant card that had gold lettered words written on it.

_You are the light of my day,_  
><em>Your soul was created to be mine,<em>  
><em>No matter how cheesy this may seem I can't go another moment without you in my life.<em>  
><em>Even if you don't see it now but someday we will become soul mates again.<em>  
><em>I won't give up on you.<em>  
><em>If you decide to move on with someone new, I will keep fighting for your love and earn my way back into your beautiful heart.<em>  
><em>Remember I will always be here.<em>

**-Damon.**

Her breathing became heavy and her eyes were starting to water, why is it when she was one step closer to moving on he sucked her back in with his words ?  
>You are not going to cry, you are not going to cry, her inner-self repeated over and over again in her head before she stuffed the bear inside her bag. She changed into her baggy light blue shirt flowed over her body while her tight skinny jeans slipped on just right giving more definition to her regular shape. And her brown heeled boots finished off her layed back look. She needed some caffeine in her system before she could go on with her day.<p>

Since the small coffee shop was just a few blocks away she walked to it waiting for her mid-morning coffee. Slipping on her Dolce and Gabbana sun glasses Elena waltzed into the small shop and smiled as she got a whiff of a strong scent of coffee and other goodies. She waited in line for some time while she listened to her iPod playing Good Life- One Republic. That song always got her in the best moods whenever she was in the depressed moods.

She smiled at the cashier once it was her turn and ordered her coffee. She smiled once more at the cashier then played the right amount of money for her drink. Elena walked towards the door looking down at her purse so she could close it firmly. She wasn't really looking at where she was going and accidentally bumped into a very broad shoulder.

"Ooohh, I'm so sorry." she said making sure there was no coffee stains on the man's shirt.

The man had the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen in her life, he had a swimmer's body type and looked like a man that used to wrestle back in the day but still kept up with his shape. And he had short curly hair that defined his face giving off the manly features many women would swoon for. "It's alright, it's not everyday I bump into a famous person like this." he said with a smile.

She chuckled at his words "I'm Elena Gilbert." she smiled at him then stretched her free hand towards him.

He shook her hand and presented himself "I'm Mason, Mason Lockwood."

AN: This chapter is basically Damon groveling after Elena, always one step behind her so he could apologize but she's not going into him that easily. For the next few chapters it's going to be this way. Damon trying to win her back and Elena forcing herself to forget about him and moving on with someone new. Speaking of, what did you think of Elena's new distraction? I thought on it for a while it was either Mason or Klaus. Since I'm already using Klaus as the abusive husband in Beautiful Insanity I thought why not give Mason a try? Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, tell me what you think about it in your reviews :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries belong to L.J. Smith, the producers of the show and all the other people involved in the CW. I'm just borrowing these characters from the show for fun purposes, even though I wished I owned Damon Salvatore;)

CHAPTER NINE

She stared at her reflection and smiled softly to herself. Her bright orange blouse gave off enough cleavage to seem more classy than trashy, her mid thigh creamy pink skirt covered part of her stomach and formed a nice definition to her curves, while her cream colored heels matched her entire outfit giving off the exact look she was looking for.

Bonnie came inside her room with a light smile on her nude colored lips. "So you ready for your date?" she questioned in a chipper tone.

Elena giggled at her friend while placing the small diamond stud earrings on her ears. "Yeah, I think so." she replied still looking at her reflection that the full length mirror gave off. She couldn't believe she was actually starting to date, if it wasn't for the little push she gave herself, she would've probably declined his invitation to dinner. But what could one date hurt? It's not like they were going steady or anything major. She needed a distraction and she finally found it.

"Don't double think this Elena, I can tell you're excited to see how your date is going to go. And I think this might be for the best, you moving on from him can be the big step you need to forget about what happened." Bonnie suggested, she had to watch her close friend suffer in complete misery from their break up and when Elena came home smiling that Saturday. She knew something or someone had cheered her up. If Elena moving on with someone else is what can help her bring back her friend then Bonnie would gladly push her towards that direction.

Elena nodded at Bonnie's advice, she deserved to be happy and right now she felt like she was on cloud nine, even though she hasn't even gone on the date yet, she could tell today will turn out just fine. "I know, I'm just going to enjoy it. Today is about having fun and not looking back on the past."

Bonnie shook her head in acceptance then flashed her another bright smile once the doorbell rang from downstairs. "He's here." she announced skipping her way out of Elena's room and running down the stairs.

She looked at the mirror once more before looking down at her phone that was buzzing on the nightstand. She grabbed her cell from the wooden surface and glanced at the new text message.

From: Damon  
>To: Elena<p>

_I hope today will be as fun for you as it will be for me,_  
><em>I know your probably reading this right now and thinking why hasn't he given up yet ?<em>  
><em>Well, we had something good and I blew it.<em>  
><em>I'll give you the space you need, but don't think for a second that I'm going to give up on you, on us...<em>  
><em>Because I will keep fighting till you finally think I'm worthy enough to have you back in my life.<em>

**PS:** _You looked incredibly sexy on the cover of that Glamour magazine ;)_

her eyes began to burn at his beautiful words, she always tortured herself whenever she read his texts. It was as if they never had fallen apart. He would text her like they were having a normal conversation although she never had the guts to reply back. Elena covered her mouth with her other hand as she re-read the text for the fourth time and sadly giggled at his last comment. Leave it to Damon Salvatore to turn an asking for forgiveness into a snarky comment on her looks.

She remembered him saying the thing he liked the most about her was her face, out of all the things she thought he would've said he answered with liking her round face. And when she asked him what about her body? he said her figure was just a plus, that whenever she smiled her face would light up the whole room and that was something he treasured the most about her.

Elena brought her attention back to the present as she grabbed her purse and dropped her portable phone inside the small bag. She waltzed down the stairs preparing herself for Mason's reaction when he would see her.

He was in complete awe as he saw her walked down those steps. God she had the most amazing body, and that smile that graced her lips made her look even more like the goddess everyone made her out to be.

"You look beautiful." he said once she reached him and placed on her black leather jacket that covered her top.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." she replied with a bright smile.

He smirked at her as she looped her arm through his. "Bye Bon." she spoke as they left the warm home to get hit by the cool air that invaded the quiet streets. He walked them toward his navy blue CAMRY, once inside he began to drive them to their next destination.

"So, are you going to tell me where were going?" Elena's curiosity took the best of her, she always loved surprises but right now she was just wondering where he would take them.

"Nope." Mason answered to her eager question.

She sighed and sat further into her seat "Alright." she sighed staring at the outside world that passed by the speeding car.

The car came to a stop in a very busy parking space; he surveyed the area looking for a good place to park his car. After a few seconds of glancing back and forth for a good place to put his car he grabbed the steering wheel and worked its engine back to life leading them to a nice parking spot.

He took her arm through his as they walked to a nice well known restaurant. She smiled at his Gentleman ways; once she was properly seated Mason pushed her chair back into place then sat on his own chair adjacent to her's. "This place looks magnificent." she studied the authentic restaurant amazed by how beautiful everything looked. This was a first for her to go into a classical place like this, especially since it was only just a first date. Damon never really took her out to these kinds of things; he knew she loved to be layed back. Nothing too extravagant, that just isn't her style.

He used to either cook whenever they didn't go out, take them to a very nice Italian Diner owned by one of his father's friends, or when he had this romantic feeling going on he would got out of his wits to take special care of her for the day and take her out to a very nice restaurant even though she always told him he didn't really need to. He would always say_ "Your special to me and you deserve nothing but the best._" and that small comment never ended without a soft kiss from his addictive lips.

_Snap out of it_ she told herself. Elena paid her attention on the menu that contained a humongous list of all different type of dishes. Finally she decided on getting the dumplings, rice, broccolis and a side dish of boiled shrimp.

They both smiled at the waiter that placed their different dishes on the table. Elena digged into her food giving out a low moan from her partially full mouth. He stared at her with an amused look on his god-like face. "Amazing isn't?" he questioned cutting out a piece of his fish to stuff into his mouth.

"Yeah it is." she replied while nodding her head to his statement.

"I kind of grew up with this type of food ever since I was a teenager." Mason explained.

"Oh, you never got tired of it?" she asked with interest in her tone.

"Nope, there's always something new to try out and all their dishes are extraordinary."

"I bet they are." she responded with a small smile on her lips then took a small sip from her iced tea.

"That's why the Then's are one of the top 5 best restaurants in Los Angeles." he proudly stated.

"What exactly is it that you do?" she found the small quiet between them not a good way to start out their date.

"I'm a photographer and I help around with this restaurant when needed." he said while getting lost in her muddy colored eyes.

"You know your nephew speaks very highly of you." Elena smiled at him knowing that Tyler had always spoken very highly of Mason.

"Wow, I never thought he would. Our family wasn't exactly proud to hear that I wanted to be a photographer instead of being upgraded to the mayor of Mystic Falls." he spoke the truth like it was nothing, and that was something she found to be amazingly cute about his personality.

"That shouldn't matter much, your doing something you enjoy and that should matter over anything else." she placed her input on what she thought to be right. Even though she really does enjoy being a very well known model she always thought about what if she stayed behind in her hometown and became a writing teacher? But there was nothing she could do now, once you let yourself known there's no going back.

"Except you know how the Lockwood's can be, since my brother saw that Tyler would become the great football player he is now. He wanted someone else to take over once he dies." Mason explained while finishing off their main dish.

"Yeah I know, my parents were the same way except for my mother of course. She used to give me that extra push to put myself out there and once I was in the spotlight, all my fears went away and all I could think about was the people who were enjoying the little show I gave them. Even though my dad was not exactly proud of the profession I chose he still supports me through it all." she gave him a light smile indicating there was more to the story than she let on.

"It's kind of weird to think most of the people that came from our small town are now very well known huh?" he questioned calling over for the waiter.

After the waiter took away their used plates and kitchen utensils he brought over their dessert.

"Yeah it kind of is. I mean I would never guess for Bonnie to be a wedding planner, while Stefan is a photographer himself. I guess since we all come from the founding families, that probably helped with connections and all." The mint ice cream started to melt its creamy feel on her tongue and she got a slight taste of dark chocolate. She sighed in contentment taking yet another scoop of her mint chocolate ice cream.

They walked away from the restaurant getting hit by the cold air that filled the night. Arms crossed Mason and Elena took a stroll pass the parking space to a close park that was nearby. As they walked pass many trees and growing flowers they talked about their past from the most happiest moments to the most embarrassing ones.

"Let me get this straight, you were flirting with this girl and weren't watching were you were going so you tripped over a rock and fell in mud." she laughed laying out a small summary of his story.

He nodded his head while letting out a laugh, "Yup, it was those stupid hormones I tell you. Once I got up from the floor she immediately ran away."

She let out a cute giggle while shaking her head "Awwh, well if I were her I would've helped you out and not run away like a scared squirrel."

"Well she wasn't the smartest person out there to begin with." he explained.

"I bet, I can't believe she actually called you the swamp monster." she felt hot tears come from the corners of her eyes from laughing so much. She sighed as she tried to control her breathing.

"What else do you expect from young love? It's full of stupid decisions, raging hormones and most importantly a lot of memorable moments." he said while picking a cream flower from the ground.

"I don't think your suppose to take that from there." she commented looking around for anyone else who might've noticed what he just did.

"I'm sure they won't mind one missing flower." he said placing the small flower in front of her.

She giggled softly and took the rose from his hand "I guess not." she smiled linking their arms once again then continuing their stroll trough the enormous park.

/

_Hmmph_

_Hmmph_

_Hmmph_

_Hmmph_

These grunts were heard from the outside of the small space. He punched and punched the big bulk of leather as he got all his frustrations out of his body and mind. For the past few days he has been working out in a family's friends gym, he began working his muscles to perfection, while hardening his abs, and he felt that his arms needed more force so he also started doing a lot of weights.

So far he has been satisfied with the progress he made. He was one step closer to finishing his long list of things that needed to be fixed. He gave one last punch of the thick surface then he walked over the bench reaching for his big bottle of water. His heart was racing in a very fast pace and he wanted to keep it that way. Taking in a deep breath he dropped the clear water bottle on the wooden bench and walked back to his work out. His stance was in good shape as he gave punches to the big piece of leather. All that invaded his mind was Elena, he couldn't get her out of his mind. No matter how hard he tried, something or someone always reminded him of her. He needed to get her back in his life. His world was beginning to spiral out of control without her being included in it. And if it wasn't for his twin he would've probably been kicked out of the national football team by now.

Speaking of which...

She strolled into the hot room with a bright smile on her lips.

"Hey bro." she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What is it Rebekah?" he questioned irritated.

"Stefan is coming home tomorrow." she stated giving him the biggest smile he had ever seen on his sister's face.

"That's great; I haven't seen him in a while." Damon said while getting his attention back to his boxing techniques.

"Yeah, maybe we should all have dinner together." Rebekah already had the gears rolling in her head as she watched her brother work his fists on the big object.

"Count me out." he grunted putting more force into his punches.

"Why?" she frowned.

"If were going to have a family Dinner for Stefan's return, Elena will be there and I don't think I'll be able to control myself."

"Oh come on you'll be fine." she said knowing that he wouldn't act out like a crazed person especially if this involved Stefan's coming back home.

"You don't know that. I may control myself with some things but when it comes to Elena she's the one person I cannot control myself with." Although Damon was confessing his weakness out loud he needed his sister to understand just how broken he truly is. He saw Stefan as the younger brother he wished he could have and maybe he might be able to restrain from making a big fool of himself but he just wasn't sure how much self-control he could have when it would involve seeing Elena after a whole month of breaking up their relationship.

"I get it Damon, if I were in your position I would've probably gone up to Stefan and beg and beg till he gave in. But, I just need you to behave like the brother I know and love." She said with a small smile.

"Fine, just because you asked nicely." He sighed giving one last punch to the heavy bag that hanged in the middle of the room.

"Thank you." She smiled once more and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek.

/

"Today was amazing." Elena stared into his hazel orbs getting lost into the bright rays that shinned off from his beautiful eyes.

"Thank you for giving me a chance." He stated with a slight smirk.

"No problem." She smiled.

His face came closer to her own forcing their foreheads to touch; she took in a shaky breath knowing that sooner or later it would come to this. His thin lips softly pressed on hers as he placed his palms on her waist. She quickly gave into the kiss not wanting to tear apart their heating connection; her hands combed themselves into his short curls pulling his muscular figure closer to her female form.

While they kissed a memory of her and Damon's first date flashed through her mind leading to the time he kissed her on her doorstep. She sighed pushing Mason closer to her (if that was even possible) and tried her best to take the memory of her first date with Damon out of her mind. When they broke apart she was breathing heavily with her hands still invading his soft hair, he gazed into her dark chocolate brown eyes and placed his lips on her cheek. "Goodnight Elena." He whispered.

"Night." She said in a breathless tone while taking her hands away from his brown curls, she then watched him walk to his car. After he left she opened the door to the big house and walked inside finding Bonnie with a smile on her face.

"How was your date?" she questioned in a giddy tone.

"I don't kiss and tell." Elena responded walking past her friend with a small smile on her lips.

AN: This chapter took me some time since I've been writing it by parts each and everyday for the past week so I hope you guys don't find this chapter lacking anything. What did you guys think about their first date? Do you think she's moving on too fast or just in need for a rebound? Do you think Damon will be able to control himself? Because we all know life in the Rich & Famous always has paparazzi following them around so our bad boy is about to find out what Elena has been doing in her spare time.  
>Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter &amp; thank you for your reviews in the last chapter :)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries belong to L.J. Smith, the producers of the show and all the other people involved in the CW. I'm just borrowing these characters from the show for fun purposes, even though I wished I owned Damon Salvatore;)

CHAPTER TEN

_"What do you have planned for us ?" she asked with a smirk as her attention focused on nothing but the man who sat on the driving seat of the blue camaro._

_"I'm not telling you." he repeated for like re thousandth time that day._

_"Why not ?" a small pout found it's way on her pink lips._

_"Because, that would ruin the surprise." he stated looking her way for a few seconds before he brought his eyes back on the road._

_She huffed crossing her arms under her chest. "You know I hate surprises."_

_"I know." he smugly said with a big smirk on his face._

_"your a jerk you know that right ?" She used to always get her way with him but now that they gave been dating for 7 months it became harder to make him do what she wanted._

_"I'm still not telling you Lena." he knew what she was trying to do and this time he would not give into her pleading._

_Her hand layed on his thigh then snaked it's way over his clothed leg. She heard him grunt at her touch, it was her turn to smirk as she saw a bulge pop out of his black jeans._

_"Elena." he growled holding on tightly to the steering wheel._

_"What? I'm not doing anything." she innocently answered as her hand touched his hard member._

_Damon let out a controlled breath then held onto the hand that miraculously found it's way inside his pants. "Don't do something that you can't finish." he warned abruptly stopping the car in the middle of the highway._

_Ocean blue orbs stared into her brown doe eyes, she could see the lust hidden behind his beautiful eyes and she knew for a while now he had been holding back when it came to her. But not once has it come to the point where he would warn her to back off. She took her hand from his tight grip and nodded her head immediately regretting her unfair movements._

_"Sorry." she apologized paying her attention to the window._

_A sigh escaped his lips as he started to drive once again. "It's okay."_

_The rest of the ride was silent, none of them had peeped a word after the incident that happened moments ago._

_"Wake up." a voice whispered in her ear._

_She grunted taking her body away from it's comatose state. "5 more minutes mom." she said laying her hand over her eyes._

_He chuckled and decided to reach another approach to wake her up. He began tickling her sides waiting for the squirming body to open it's eyes. She giggled as his hands tickled her body, she was extremely ticklish and whenever someone touched her the way he was doing right now she would giggle till no end. "Alright I'm up, stop tickling me." she laughed._

_He chuckled and kissed her cheek "Were here." he said with a smile._

_She nodded her head then stepped out of the car only to be soaked with rain. She quickly ran to his side, he took her hand in his and brought them to safety of the humongous house._

_"Wow, this place looks amazing.". She commented as she followed him to the living room._

_"Thanks, it's the family beach house." Damon said while he took off his leather jacket. His white shirt stuck to his body emphasizing his glorious muscles, she smiled when she noticed he still wore the necklace she gave to him on his 18th birthday._

_"You still wear it." she subconsciously said as she found herself walking towards him._

_"Of course I do." he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her small waist._

_"I always thought you found it to be nothing but a girly gift." she admitted while her hands layed on his neck._

_He chuckled and shook his head at her words. "No, I found it to be kind of cute."_

_"Really ?" one of her eyebrows rose at him suspiciously._

_"Yes really, I always use to have a thing for you back then." he admitted with a shrug._

_A bright smile graced her lips "Even though I was only fourteen ?" her legs spread over his as Damon sat on the big couch._

_"Yes even then." he admitted while his hands found it's place on her waist._

_Her smile never dropped from her lips as she gently kissed his devil-like lips. Their innocent kiss quickly turned into a heated make out session. It came to a stop as she brought up the reason why they came to the beach house in the first place. "Didn't you have a surprise for me ?" she asked breathless, her hands still played with his soft hair Keeping some much needed connection between them._

_"Look at the floor." he whispered on her neck._

_She felt a little confused at his request but none the less she complied and looked at the floor. A small gasp left her lips as she noticed there was a small picnic aligned on the wooden floor. Elena faced him when she heard him say "Happy 7 month anniversary baby."_

_She couldn't help but smile at his thoughtful gift "Happy 7 month anniversary." she repeated planting another mind-blowing kiss on his thin lips._

_Elena sat on the red blanket opposite of him then digged into the food that was spread out before them. After taking a few bites of her lasagna a moan escaped her lips as the delicious ingredients exploded in her mouth. He chuckled at her while eating his own dish._

_"Sorry." she giggled feeling a little embarrassed at the sound that left her lips just seconds ago._

_"Don't be embarrassed, it was kind of cute." he smirked placing his hand on her cheek._

_She bit her lower lip at his touch, so many times she had thought about giving her body, heart, and soul to him. But every time she tried, she chickened out before it could get to something more intimate than what she had ever experienced in her teenage life. She slightly twisted her head so her lips could touch his palm, a soft smile found it's way on her lips as she kisses his hand. He smiled at her innocent movement then took his hand from her face._

_Once dinner was over with, it came time for dessert. Layed out in front of them was a bowl full of chocolate covered strawberries and a can of whip cream. Elena took a strawberry and sprayed a light coverage of whip cream over the juicy fruit. When he bit a part of the small dessert red liquid began to fall down her thumb. He finished off the strawberry getting hit with the natural flavors of the red fruit and the melting chocolate inside his mouth. He then placed his lips on her hand cleaning off the sour juices from her thumb. Elena's heart beat began to spiral out of control as his tongue and mouth cleaned off the sticky liquid from her hand. Both of their eyes were full of lust and need as they gazed into each others souls. Her body was on fire at his simple touch. How was it possible for a man to be so sexual with everything he does ?_

_He never took his eyes away from hers as he took another strawberry from the bowl and placed it on her lips. She opened her mouth inviting the candied fruit to her awaiting tongue. She bit down on it getting a hint of sour and sweet to her senses. She took another bite finishing off her dessert, she smiled noticing that he had a trail of sticky juice on his hand. Her lips moved over his hand taking in the sour liquid to her tongue. She sighed against his skin once he was clean from the sticky mess._

_Elena grabbed the can of whip cream and sprayed a small amount on his neck. She then brought her body closer to his making her breast touch his muscled chest._

_She licked off the white cream from his porcelain skin, his hands found her waist as always and stayed there leaving her bottom on his pelvic area. She wrapped her legs around his sides as her nails digged into his clothed back. She pushed their bodies more closer than before only to get a better access to his neck, he groaned as her tongue payed with his heating skin. She bit down on his soft flesh knowing she was hitting his sweet spot. He groaned pressing his palms deeper to her sides, "You know sometimes I find it really hard to believe you're a virgin." he stated while his eyes stayed closed off from everything that surrounded them._

_Her breath hit his neck as she chuckled at his words. "I guess I'm doing something right."_

_"you definitely are." he commented placing his lips on hers. She came close to the edge as his breath hit her own. she wanted him no scratch she needed him to make her complete. As their bodies moved against each other she knew for a fact tonight would be night she finally gave everything to him, her heart and soul would be given to him knowing that at any moment he could break her whole being if he decided that she wasn't enough for him._

Elena sighed at the memory, he was her first and only. She had never gave it up to any other man than him and weirdly she didn't regret giving up her virginity to Damon. He was her first real love, and if that wasn't a good reason to give everything to him then she didn't know what other reason she would have to share her heart with him.

She bit her bottom lip passing her thumb over the frame that held a picture of him and her at one of the family picnics that was held by Maria. Her brother was a sneaky little thing, since she had no idea he took a photo of them until at the end of the day when he showed her the picture. Elena didn't have the guts to throw out that picture, even though any reasonable woman would've probably broken it to pieces where there was nothing left of it but a distant memory.

Everyday she would stare at that heart warming picture and think back to the good times she shared with him. He wasn't all that bad, they were so good for each other but he cheated and ruined them once and for all. She placed the frame back on her night stand then got off her bed and walked to her bathroom. She stripped off her sleep wear then stepped inside the shower letting the warm beads of water take away all her worries.

/

"What you reading sis ?" Damon questioned as he sat down on the soft mattress next to Rebekah who was reading this morning's news paper.

"Nothing." she quickly closed the newspaper before he could see anything from it.

"What is it ?" he looked at her curiously as he reached for the paper.

"It's nothing, just some boring story on a woman who had 9 kids at the same time." she said not knowing if that was really in the paper.

"Come on, let me see." he said grabbing the paper from her hands. Damon felt a pang at his heart once he saw Elena kissing another man. He looked at the front cover and found the page with information based on the picture he saw. His eyes grew with fury after each line he read.

"She's dating someone." he said throwing the morning news on the bed.

"I'm sorry Damon." the blonde said in a whisper.

He scoffed and shook his head before he walked to his closet and took out a black leather jacket.

"Where are you going ?" she got off his bed walking towards him and stared into his ocean blue eyes.

"Out." he said nonchalantly as he passed by her then took his wallet from the brown nightstand.

"Please don't do this again, today Stefan's coming back and he has no idea what's going so I'm begging you to not do anything idiotic." she pleaded.

"I know Rebekah, I just need some time alone. I'll be back in time to get ready for the diner." he said as he walked by her not giving her a chance to say anything else to him.

Once inside his car he closed the door with full force, he growled as he furiously combed his hand through his raven black hair. Damon gave a tight hold to the steering wheel then drove out of his driveway. After an hour of driving endlessly, he found a small pub on the side of the road. He parked his car on the front of the bar and got out of it making his way to a much needed drink. When his order came he stared at the light brown liquid in the clear glass.

_Her naked skin rubbed against his fiery flesh as they kissed passionately. Her hands played with his hair while his hands layed on her sides, sweat glistened their bodies making the atmosphere more intimate as the seconds passed by. Her lips left a small trail from his mouth, to his sweating neck, then down his chest, then to his rock hard abs, her kisses stopped when she reached his twitching member._

_He grunted when her lips gently kissed the tip of his cock. A moan escaped him as her small mouth wrapped around half of his male anatomy. "Elena." he growled as she bopped her head up and down on him taking his most prized possession deeper inside her mouth. He wondered how such an innocent girl could be experienced in these kind of things. His hand found her long chestnut hair and buckled himself in her mouth. She welcomed his movements and moved with the rhythm he layed out for them. She was now deep throating him as he thrust his penis inside her mouth. When he was closed to the edge he was about to take himself away from her but she stopped his movements taking him more deeper inside her throat. He groaned at that movement and gave into his release. Once it was over with she gulped down the rest of his seed and smiled at him with that sweet look._

_He chuckled as she pressed her head on his chest. "Wow, that was amazing, where in the world did you learn that ?" he said in a speechless tone._

_"Caroline." she giggled as her hands played with the small curls on his chest._

_"Dam, your really good at that." he complemented, he brought her naked skin closer to him intertwining their hands together._

_"Thanks, I just wanted to repay you for what you did for me." she replied playing with their combined hands._

_"You don't need to do this if you don't want to Elena. I enjoy eating you out because you always get that satisfied look on your face and I know that's what you like best. It's not an obligation hunny it's a choice." he said seriously staring into her eyes._

_She nodded her head "I know, this might be my first time doing this but I like it." she giggled pressing her teeth on her bottom lip as a blush crept it's way on her cheeks._

_He chuckled at her innocence and rubbed his other hand on her bare back. After a few moments of comfortable silence he stared at the girl in his arms and thought of how lucky he ended up with such an amazing woman. "Always and Forever." he whispered placing a kiss on her wet forehead._

_"Always and forever." she promised pressing a kiss on his addictive lips._

He sighed taking a small sip of his drink he then placed the alcoholic liquid on the bar stool and left a 20 dollar bill on the wooden stool. Damon walked away from the medium sized pub and got in his car ready to dive back home.

/

Bonnie smiled at her friend noticing how real the smile on her lips seemed. "Wow, you look good." she complimented.

"Thanks, you look amazing as always." she said with a big smile.

"You ready now ?" she asked.

"Yeah I am." she nodded her head while grabbing her purse from her queen sized bed.

"Are you really ready ?" she questioned again knowing she was hitting a rough spot, she just didn't want Elena to be uncomfortable in the small gathering for Stefan's return.

"Yes I'm fine, Bonnie." she said convincing more herself than her friend.

"Okay." Bonnie sighed, she knew this was the closest she would come to being okay with being in the same room as Damon.

Once they were all ready they walked to the gray Honda and packed themselves inside the car. As the views passed by her in a blur she thought of the times when she would be sitting next to him at a family gathering and how she would laugh or smile at his idiotic jokes.

She sighed and closed her eyes from the trees that were around them, it's going to be okay, he probably moved on just like you have, don't relive your past all over again. Her thoughts screamed over and over again in her mind.

The car came to a stop and she opened her eyes noticing that Jeremy was holding the car open for her. She smiled at her older brother then thanked him once she was out of her seat and facing her old home.

She walked to the door and knocked on the wooden surface. When the door opened she was hoping to meet Rebekah but the odds were against her since she was met with a pair of sadistic blue orbs.

"Welcome." he said in a formal tone pushing the door farther open so they could get inside.

"Thanks." Bonnie said in her most polite tone, but Damon never took his eyes away from Elena, he only acknowledge her manners with a nod.

As Jeremy passed him he bumped his shoulder against her former lover. Damon raised his eyebrow at the kid's back wondering why he made such an angry entrance. Then when his attention came back to Elena he remembered why, with a soft smile he said her name "Elena."

As she heard his velvet voice speak her name, the space between her thighs started to heat up. She mentally cursed herself for reacting that way. "Damon." she said before going inside the house, she was about to walk by him but he grabbed her arm after closing the door.

"What are you doing ?" she asked as her eyebrows knotted together.

"We need to talk." he stated in a calm tone then walked them up the very familiar stairs.

"Damon, Let go." she commanded as she tried to twist her arm away from his grip.

He said nothing to her pleading and let go of her arm when they were inside his bedroom.

"You moved on huh ?" he huffed staring straight into her eyes.

"What did you expect me to do ? Wait for you ?" she said in a furious manner.

"No, but I never thought you would forget us that quickly." he admitted.

Elena closed her eyes as she shook her head. She didn't come here to fight, she only came to see her dear friend but other than that she would've probably stayed home and hide under her covers. "I don't have time for this." she said trying to get away from him.

He grabbed onto her bare shoulders stopping her from reaching the door. He then took her body and pressed her back against the cold wall while gazing into her doe eyes. His palm layed on her cheek as he softly rubbed his thumb on her olive skin.

Her breath came out in labored huffs as she had skin to skin contact with the man she has been missing for so long. She said nothing and let him have his way with her, it's not like she could deny what her body needed, what her soul wanted. She closed her eyes as he pressed his lips on hers in a tender manner. He then left her mouth to place his lips against her cheek, he brought one of his hands away from the wall to get access to her bare skin.

An unwanted moan left her mouth at his touch, god how much she had missed him, his touch, his kisses, his Greek-god body pressed against hers. "Does he touch you like this ?" he whispered on her neck as his hand went up the skirt of her dress, it came to a stop when he reached her panties. He gently touched her clothed nub while his mouth work it's magic on her bare skin.

"Oohhhhhh." she moaned pressing his body closer to her own, at that moment her mind wasn't thinking, her body was doing everything for her.

He smirked against her naked flesh as he felt how wet she was quickly becoming. "Does he kiss you like this ?" before she could say anything he passionately kissed her lips, her hands lay on his neck as it always did whenever he kissed her. Their tongues danced around each other begging for more as each second passed. Her mind finally came out of it's comatose state giving her the power to push him away from her shivering body. She took her hand and slapped him across the face.

"I'm not you Damon, I won't cheat on him." she said while her breath was trying to even itself out. She then walked away from him leaving a very furious Damon behind.

AN: The actual Dinner will happen in the next chapter, many events are going to go down on the next one so get ready for a very angst chapter xD I know I said I would upload it on Friday but I didn't have the time to do it so I updated it today and re-edited some stuff to make it way better than what it was before.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thanks for the many reviews you gave for the last one:)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries belong to L.J. Smith, the producers of the show and all the other people involved in the CW. I'm just borrowing these characters from the show for fun purposes, even though I wished I owned Damon Salvatore;)

CHAPTER ELEVEN

She walked straight to the bathroom quickly closing the light blue painted door behind her. Her body pressed against the wooden surface as she tightly closed her eyes and tried her best to calm down her still labored breathing. She wondered how he had figured out that she was moving on to someone new, she had been extremely careful when Mason and her went out on their date last night. Amazing as it was she didn't want the whole entire world to know that the rumors about their break up were true. When she got her rapidly beating heart under control she faced the mirror that stuck to the wall and stared at her reflection.

Her hair seemed to be fine so no one would know she was taken against a wall and got her mind messed with by the man she still loves. She played with a few curls on her head amplifying its volume a little more, her light pink lipstick had begun to fade which was another reminder of the earth shattering kiss she had shared with Damon. Sighing she took her lipstick out of her dark red purse then applied on a light shade of her favorite lipstick. Once her lips looked full she placed it back in its safe compartment and walked out the bathroom with a new found confidence.

Growling Damon buried his fingers through his raven black locks thinking of how it all went so wrong, She had responded back to his touches, _she_ had moaned his name and pulled him closer to her magnificent form... That woman would be the death of him, for the past two months he has been begging, pleading for her to come back and be with him again. He knew what he had done was unforgivable, but didn't he deserve a chance to prove that he is worthy of her love?

After all the things that they had been through, one would think she would come back when she saw how sorry he was for what he had done. He loves her so much that it hurts to know she could move on from them so quickly. It was as if their long time relationship was nothing but a distant memory in her big doe eyes. He tightly closed his eyes away from his surroundings so his mind could erase the image of her small frame tightly held by his strong arms while he kissed her senseless.

After he passed his hand over his eyes he took in a deep calm breath, closed his bedroom door and walked down the stairs to get to the kitchen where his sister was finishing the last minute touches on the meals they baked together only minutes ago. Once inside the kitchen, the sweet aromas of various dishes filled the air as he walked inside the big room, he then noticed Elena in the corner placing some parsley on the meal that would be served first.

She looked up from her current work and gazed at him with a longing look before getting her attention back to the food that needed to be done.

"Someone's looking good." Damon complimented his twin with a smirk.

"Why thank you." she replied with a smile on her lips.

"Who's picking Stefan up?"

"I am." she answered while gently dropping a cherry on each piece of chocolate cake.

"Wasn't this dinner meant to be a surprise?" his eyebrow went up in a mocking manner.

"Yes it was, but since I haven't seen him in so long I wanted to give him a private welcome home present." she said with a devious smile.

By that look Damon grimaced and Elena let out a cute giggle at the Blonde's choice of words. "Uggh, I did _not_ need to know that." he groaned.

"You asked, I answered." she explained nonchalantly with a slight shrug.

He shook his head at her wondering how in the world the sweetest sister he used to know somehow turned into the female version of him. Then again they were twins, and that would explain the many similarities they held in their personalities.

"Anyways, there's going to be a special guest coming in a few, so please be on your best behavior." she demanded with a strict look on her face as she pointed a wooden spoon in front of him.

He chuckled "Yes, I will be on my best behavior, don't worry." as he spoke to his sister he stared at the brunette who was wearing a tight blue dress that showed off her amazing curves, he remembers the times when he would walk into the kitchen finding her with only his button down shirt on and nothing else. He smirked at that wonderful image before looking away from the woman he would give up his life for.

"I'm going to pick him up from the airport now, so do you think you can handle this while I'm not here ?" she asked looking deeply in his crystal blue orbs.

He got the double meaning behind her words and nodded his head to her silent question "Yes mother, now go get Stefan so we can start this dinner." he answered putting off her meddling with a joking tone in his voice.

"Okay, see you soon." she said grabbing her purse from the chair that was adjacent to Elena's corner.

As Elena heard their conversation she softly smiled to herself remembering the way Rebekah and Damon would always banter nonstop._ I guess that hasn't changed_, she thought.

Damon walked around the kitchen finishing where his twins had left off. The room was awkwardly silent as the two ex-lovers worked on the things that needed to be done. Their hands touched one another as they reached for the same object. They stared into each others eyes for a few seconds before their hands spread apart. He waited for her to be done then he took what he needed and continued working on the big bowl of salad.

He sighed roughly placing the pepper shaker on the wooden counter. "We can't keep going on like this." he abruptly spoke up; he couldn't stand another minute of the uncomfortable silence that filled the spacious room.

"It's not like we have anything to talk about Damon." she said not looking his way as he stared at her backside. She knew if she were to gaze into his light blue irises she would give into her desires and quickly ruin all the resisting she has been doing for the past two hours.

"We have a _lot_ to talk about."

"Like what? We're over Damon and the sooner you let me go the sooner we can move on with our lives." she didn't mean any of the words that were spilling out of her mouth but they were needed to be said. If she was ever going to successfully get him to back off and forget about their past, she needed to be harsh and prove to him that she was happy without him even though in reality she was anything but happy.

"What if I don't want to just move on huh? What if I need you in my life more than I ever thought I would." he said putting more salt into the very open wound.

"You should've of thought of that before you cheated." she felt the hateful tears start to moisture her eyes. No, she would not cry, not now, not in front of_ him_ she repeated over and over again as she kept her eyes on the wooden floor.

"I'm only human Elena, so I made a mistake, I wish I could take it back but I can't. Ever since then I've said sorry, begged for your forgiveness but you've said nothing back and ignored every apology I keep giving to you." he stated knowing full well how stubborn she could be.

"Don't you get it? I'm moving on and I'm happy. If you care about me as much as you say you do then please just let me go." she whispered finally staring into his solemn blue eyes.

He shook is head in denial; he knew she was lying straight through her teeth. If she's as happy as she claimed she is then why did she get lost in the kiss they had shared only a few minutes ago?

He took a few steps towards her and blocked her way by placing his hands on either sides of her waist " Tell me you don't love me, tell me that our 6 year relationship means nothing to you, and you will never hear from me again." he said in a soft tone while gazing into her chocolate brown irises.

She took in a deep breath as she noticed how close they were to one another; she could once again get a deep scent of his cologne and natural smell. She bit her Lower lip gently while her eyes began to get lost in his cloudy blue orbs.

As a few quiet seconds passed by with their eyes just looking at each other he decided he had his answer, he bowed down to her face and softly placed his lips on her sweet mouth. Once again he placed his palm on her cheek while the tips of his fingers felt her long curled hair brush against them creating more friction to the simple touch. Their tongues began a battle as their bodies where now closely pressed to one another, her breast touched his muscled chest while her front faced his pelvic area.

Painfully slow moments passed by while their souls teased each other with their passionate kiss. They both knew once the kiss was over it would get back to how things were only minutes ago. She sighed against their kiss and pressed her hands deeper in his soft hair. He slipped his hands on her buttocks then brought her up and gently dropped her on the counter. Her long legs wrapped themselves around his waist as her fingers still played with his hair. As their kiss started getting hotter by the seconds a loud clicking noise was heard coming from the outside of the large kitchen.

Elena brought them apart as she saw Caroline staring at them with her mouth slightly ajar, she raised one of her eyebrows at them before she spoke "I was just coming to get some more napkins." she passed by them and reached for the napkins that were right next to them.

Nothing was said after she left the room and the ex-lovers came apart as Elena jumped off the counter trying her best to control her breathing. She was speechless, why was it whenever he kissed her she couldn't think straight or react the way she have told herself many times to react when he would plant kisses on her lips.

He stepped closer to her shivering body and whispered "you want me back as much as I want you back in my life and this kiss proved it. I won't give up on us Elena." he breathed on her skin one last time then walked out of the kitchen, leaving a very astonished Elena standing in the corner alone, thinking on how much restrain she will not be able to have if he keeps putting moves on her like this.

The cheerful blonde stood in the middle of the airport where all the airplane passengers were getting off. Many people passed by her walking towards their own family and friends. A bright smile stayed on her lips as she saw the man she was looking for, Rebekah ran towards the last passenger and embraced him tightly in her arms. She placed bunch of kisses on his cheeks while his arms tighten around her small waist.

"Welcome back." she exclaimed with the adorable giggle that the green eyed man has grown to love.

"It's good to be back." he smirked as she pressed her lips on his mouth. They passionately kissed for a long while before a police officer had politely told them to move out of the middle of the big hall that was now full of commoners.

"You're looking beautiful as always." he said while they walked out the airport with clasped hands.

"Thanks, everyone is at Damon's house for a welcome back dinner for you Stef." she said with a smile.

"Really ?" one of his eyebrows went up in complete surprise at her sweet words, then again it wasn't much of a surprise as to all their friends coming for a get together at his welcoming back home. They grew up this way and that was one trait that would never fade.

"Yes, and you're actually dressed for the occasion as well. Did Damon tell you?" she asked wanting to know if her brother had ruined her surprise.

He chuckled "No he didn't tell me anything as a matter of fact we haven't talked in a while,_ but_ I am very glad that you put this together for me." he said as he dropped his suitcase on the cold granite floor to wrap his arms around her waist once again. He couldn't get over the fact that he got so lucky to have a wonderful woman like her to share the rest of his life with.

She softly smiled up at him and placed her hand on his cheek to caress his soft skin with her palm. "I was thinking you would rather share this with friends than being alone with me and my obnoxious brother." she commented placing another gentle kiss on his addictive lips.

"I would've loved to spend it with you Bekah, after all you are my wife and I haven't seen you in quite some time." he commented as he stared at his gorgeous wife.

She bit her bottom lip softly releasing that maybe she should've made a welcome back dinner just for them. "But, your idea of a get together is just as nice." he complimented with a light smile before kissing her once more.

After they pulled away from their world shattering kiss, Stefan took his suitcase and placed it inside the truck of the car. When he was done Rebekah grabbed his hand and led him to the back seat of their car, thankfully she had the right idea to park the car far away from the paparazzi. "What are you doing?" he asked with a smirk knowing exactly what she had in mind.

"Just giving you, your welcome back home present." she said in an innocent tone as she straddled his body that sat comfortably on the cushion of the car seat. She placed her hands on the back of his neck and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, she found a place at home whenever she was wrapped in his strong arms and for the time he had been gone she's been desperately missing the feel of his hands on her body.

She took her mouth away from his only to kiss his cheek in a tender manner. His hand reached the back of her dress and slowly pulled down the zipper, she sighed against his heating flesh as she felt his slightly cool hands on her warm back. Her heart beat started to speed up at an abnormal rate while his hands slowly took off the straps of her red dress letting it fall to the sides of her shoulders. His fingers softly caressed her skin earning a low moan from her mouth. He gently kissed her right shoulder then went up to her neck getting a feel of her racing pulse under his lips. "I'm supposed to be pleasuring you." she got out between moans, his simple touches made her world spin. Not many people would get turned on by feeling someone's skin on their own but her and Stefan had this connection where any touch from one another could instantly turn into a very passionate moment.

"I know, but I missed you so much, and I want to hear you moan my name." he admitted in a whisper as her mouth played with the skin of his neck.

"I missed you too." she breathed pulling away from his skin to stare into his mystical grass green eyes.

He smiled at her innocence "I love you."

"I love you too." she only got out those 3 words before his lips began to attack hers once again.

/

When the doorbell rang Caroline quickly ran out of the living room where the tension was so thick she could take a knife and cut it all up to feed an entire army. She smiled brightly at the tall woman that stood before her. "Hello, who are you?" she asked, Caroline had no idea who the woman was but Damon had told everyone that a very important guest would be coming to the Dinner.

"I'm Andie, Stefan's boss." the woman said then handed her coat to the bubbly blonde.

"Well, you can come in." she mumbled as _Andie_ strutted through the hallway as if she owned the place.

Damon stood next to the small bar that held his favorite brands of alcohol and took a big gulp from his glass of bourbon. When clicking of high heels where heard coming from the slightly narrow hallway Damon was the first to look up from the glass full of amber liquid to get a good look at the person who just came into his household. He spit out his drink while his eyes widen at the woman who smirked at him. "Andie." he croaked the name, he had no idea what she was doing here... Unless- she was the special guest his sister had warned him about.

Elena looked at Damon's reaction with curiosity but when he spoke_ that_ name she knew why he reacted the way he did.

"Nice to see you again Damon." she said with a smug smirk.

"_Again?_" everyone questioned in unison.

Before anyone could say anything else, voices were heard coming from the hallway. When the happy couple came to the living room everyone yelled "Welcome home!" as smiles spread on each and everyone's faces they seemed, for a moment, to have forgotten all about Andie's entrance.

Hugs were passed around after Stefan entered the living room, then everyone decided to go to the dining room to enjoy the food Rebekah and Damon had cooked.

"Wow, this is amazing babe." Stefan complimented and swallowed down another chunk of his dinner.

"Thanks." she replied with a sweet smile.

The only sound that came from the cavernous room was the clicking of the knives and forks working their way through their meals. It was so quiet that Damon decided to speak out before the silence killed his patience "So how was your trip?" he knew it was probably the most idiotic question to ask but he had no other approach to break the awkward silence that filled the big space.

"It was good, took bunch of pictures of the sites and all." Stefan answered with a slight shrug.

Damon was interrupted by Andie before he could say anything else. "The pictures you sent were incredible and that is why you're my number one photographer Stefan." she said with her usual smirk.

"Thanks boss." Stefan replied with a genuine smile.

Andie nodded her head to his thanks, she then placed her hands on her lap only to slither her hand on Damon's inner thigh.

His foot buckled at her cold touch and everyone stared at him with a puzzled look on their faces.  
>"Who wants dessert?" he said taking the attention from his sudden uncomfortable movement.<p>

"I'll help you with that." Andie said with an innocent smile.

"You don't_ really_ need to do that." he said quickly but when he heard a coughing sound coming from his side he saw Rebekah looking at him with a warning stare.

"I insist." she pushes.

"U'm sure, I'll get the dirty dishes. The kitchen is on your left." He said taking the dirty dishes from the table and placing them on the silver cart while Andie's heels clicked on the wooden floor as she walked away from the dinning room.

Once all the dishes where on the cart he immediately wheeled it away from the room.

"What's going on?" Stefan was the first to ask.

"Me and Damon are over." came Elena's replied. She had a nagging feeling that Stefan had no idea of what was truly going on.

"You're what? How come no one told me this." he said with a furious but puzzled look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to ruin the dinner for you." Rebekah said as she slipped her hand in his.

He sighed "Its fine." he said placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"but, why are you two even broken up, the last time I saw you guys you were fine." he commented trying to figure out what could've gone wrong while he was gone for his business trip.

Elena took in a deep breath knowing sooner or later she would have to tell the truth on why they broke up their long time relationship "He got drunk and slept with someone then kept it from me until I had to find out the truth because of a text from Andie." after that was said everyone's eyes widen.

"_Andie_, as in my boss Andie?" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"Seems like it." she said with a sad smile as she looked into his green eyes.

"Wow." was all that Stefan said in response. When he saw a glimpse of sadness and betrayal in her eyes he quickly regretted making Elena tell him the truth.

/

"Miss me?" Andie purred on his neck while she slowly trailed her hands around his waist.

Damon grunted and ripped her snaky hands away from his abdomen. "Didn't you get the hint last time? You ruined my relationship with the girl the I could possibly have some kind of future with. So why in the world would I want you?" he said outraged that Andie would still try to get him stuck in the web that is her ridiculous attempts to get him into having sex with her.

"You know, you shouldn't keep pushing me away Damon." she commented with a scowl on her face.

"Why shouldn't I?" he snorted as he shook his head at the woman in front of him.

"Because I could make your life a living hell."

"I would love to see you try." he edged on, ever since they slept together he has been regretting it from day one and now he had another reason to add to the long list to why he hated himself for sleeping with her.

"There's something you should know about me, I always get what I want." after that was said she grabbed the forks and napkins in her hands while Damon followed behind her with the tray full of desserts.

They ate their pieces of cake in uncomfortable silence for only a few minutes before Jeremy lunged his fist in Damon's face. Damon fell off from his chair while trying to keep Jeremy's fist to hit another part of his face.

"Whoa, Whoa, dude what the hell?" he asked finally getting the boy away from him.

"Was she worth it? My sister had been crying for days over your sorry ass! "Jeremy yelled.

Elena tried to grab her brother's arm but he ripped it away from her frail grip.

"No, let me teach this dick a lesson." he said jumping on Damon once again.

But this time Damon was ready for his strike and blocked his fist, Jeremy began using his feet to hit Damon right in the center of his stomach. He let out a groan and tried his best not to fight back against Jeremy.

Alaric jumped in the fight and took Jeremy away from Damon; he then carried the raging male away from the living room to cool off. "I'm sorry Rebekah." Elena apologized before she walked away from the living room to go look after he brother.

The blonde sighed and combed her hands through her straight hair. She was trying her best to look past the disaster that had become of her surprise dinner for her husband.

Stefan was beginning to whisper sweet calming words to her ear while softly caressing her thigh.

Caroline ran to the kitchen and took out a bag of frozen peas then ran back to the living room and gently pressed the icy bag on Damon's eye. "Thanks." he mumbled wondering why she would be helping him and not running after Elena like Bonnie had done only a few seconds ago.

"Just because Elena's my friend doesn't mean I can't be here for you too." she said with her usual bubbly smile.

He chuckled at her "Alright Barbie, but you should go home and be with Tyler his sick and he probably needs you more than I do."

She nodded her head and embraced him in her arms before walking away.

After Caroline walked away Andie walked to Damon and placed her hand on his broad shoulder. "Goodbye Damon." she said with an accomplished smirk and walked out of the dinning room leaving Rebekah, Stefan and Damon to clean up the mess that came of their nice and peaceful dinner.

AN: Now the dinner has finally happened and you got some cute scenes between Stefan and Rebekah :) If you guys thought Andie just disappeared then get ready for her being back in the least unexpected moments, she will most likely not pop up that much in this series but she will be mentioned here and there. Thanks for your amazing comments last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one :)

**PS:** Sorry I haven't update beautiful insanity but it will be next story I get to before going into the continuation of Getting past the lies, Digging for the truth(the Caroline & Tyler series).


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries belong to L.J. Smith, the producers of the show and all the other people involved in the CW. I'm just borrowing these characters from the show for fun purposes, even though I wished I owned Damon Salvatore;)

CHAPTER TWELVE

The brunette sighed under the beads of warm water that fell from her shower head, her eyes were closed off to her surroundings as she once again went back to the old memories of her and Damon.

_"Stop!" she squealed while her mouth erupted with cute giggles._

_"Come on, I gotta get you cleaned up." he laughed while he held the hose to splash her flour covered body._

_"No you don't!" she shivered under the cold spray._

_"But, wouldn't it be better to get cleaned up together?" he smirked, shutting off the hose to take one step closer to her._

_"Maybe." she gave him a smirk of her own._

_"Mhm.." was what escaped his mouth before he pressed his lips on hers to give Elena a soft, mesmerizing kiss._

_She smiled as he wrapped his strong arms around her small waist, her hands were now playing with his soft locks while her front faced his. She let out a breathy moan, her body was escalating to new heights as Damon worked his magic on her. He left a hot trail of smooches on her olive skin while his hands were tightly holding onto her sides._

_Slowly Damon's hands began to take off her already wet T-shirt only to be met with her hardened nipples, no bra covering her spectacular breasts. His male anatomy immediately stiffens at that wonderful sight. God, this girl knew how to turn him on without even trying. She returned the favor by ripping off his baggy shirt from his muscled top half. They once again went back to kissing each other senseless as their naked chest touched._

_She brought him closer to her body making sure each and every part of their bodies were touching, she couldn't get enough of him and needed for his pants to come off. Her small hands traveled from his soft neck to his chest then down to his pants. Elena played with the buckle of his belt before she successfully took it away from the belt's loop holes. After that she took off his familiar jeans and boxers, a smirk invade her lips as she stared into his cloudy blue orbs. He returned the favor by quickly taking off her Jean shorts and panties from her heating flesh._

_Completely naked Damon turned on the shower head letting the slightly hot water spray over their heads. She let out a sigh of satisfaction as his fingers worked their way through her slippery valley, with the feel of the water pouring on her olive skin she felt as if she could combust at any given moment._

_He banged her back against the cold tiled wall so he could get a better angle to her warm center. "Oh, oh, Damon!" she screeched as her fingers tightly gripped onto his sturdy back. Her lips found his addictive ones once he placed his cock inside her home. She gave a muffled moan as he banged her to the wall again and again for good measure. They both let out satisfied moans as his seeds flowed through her womb._

_"Now we can get cleaned up." he murmured right next to her ear._

_She nodded her response not able to let any words come out of her mouth._

She smiled at that memory while she turned off the shower head and reached for her towel. Elena dried off her wet skin then wrapped a miniature towel on her damp hair. She slipped on her black and red bra combo with the same colored panties. Then her new yellow blouse was placed over her top half followed by her baby blue skinny jeans.

Almost fully dressed she walked around her room to get a few appliances for her hair and make-up to amplify her face. She placed her white ballet flats on her feet, dried out her hair and styled it into a ponytail with curls hanging on its edges. When her make-up was complete, she put on her charm bracelet and grabbed her purple bag from her bed.

"You ready?" questioned Bonnie.

"Yup." she replied with a small smile.

"You okay?" Bonnie immediately noticed there was something wrong with her long time friend when she gave her the shy smile that she got only when there was something on her friend's mind.

She let out a sigh and took her sight away from her breakfast to Bonnie's face "Do you think I was stupid for being with him all these years ?"

"No I don't, the Damon that I know was totally worth it, I just think he lost his way. But, you did nothing wrong. Whatever happened with him and Andie was all him, he can't blame you or anyone else for what he did." she advised, it's not that she didn't like Damon, it was the fact that he cheated on Elena that made her blood boil.

She nodded her head to her words "Thanks Bon."

"No problem." Bonnie said with a smile while finishing the rest of her breakfast.

A honking was heard from the outside of the big old fashioned house, both girls ran to the front yard noticing that Caroline was in full shopping mode.

"Come on girls we have to get going if you want to find the best stuff in the mall." yelled the blonde.

"Hello to you too." Bonnie stated sarcastically while buckling her seat belt.

Elena shacked her head at her friends chatter.

"Sorry I'm just so excited for the masquerade ball, and then in a few days my wedding is coming." she said with a big bubbly smile on her face.

"We know care." Elena said from the back seat.

"And your wedding is going to be fabulous honey." Bonnie added, since she was after all planning the wedding while Elena was in charge of the Bachelorette party.

After a few hours of shopping for their best dresses, shoes, jewelry, and other needed things the three girls were now seated on a table at Nico's.

"So, what's going on with you and Damon ?" Caroline let slip from her mouth, ever since she walked on Elena and Damon's hot make out session in the kitchen only 2 weeks ago. All that was stuck in her mind was if she and he were going to reconcile their six year relationship.

"Nothing." Elena replied suddenly finding her salmon salad very interesting.

"Nothing ? What I saw wasn't nothing." mumbled Caroline.

That murmur caught Bonnie's attention "What did you see ?"

"She saw me and Damon make out in the kitchen, but it meant nothing, it was just a moment of weakness and it will never happen again. Anyway me and Mason are becoming pretty serious in our relationship and I don't want to ruin that." Elena announced.

"Oh." the only married woman in the group said.

"Okay then, if that's what you want." Caroline said letting the awkward conversation drop.

/

"You are going to have the best bachelor party man." Damon said with a smirk.

"I bet, just nothing to wild, wouldn't want to end up like those guys in the hang over." Alaric took a sip of his beer letting the light taste of alcohol overtake his senses.

"Whoa, I wouldn't go that overboard, but I can say we will go to Vegas." a smirk was planted on his thin lips, he knew this wedding was probably his only chance to get Elena back, or at least make her reconsider her thoughts on him.

"Dam, you got us a place in Vegas?" Tyler asked a little overwhelmed by this.

"Yup, and don't worry Blondie already agreed."

"How?" Tyler knew his fiancé wouldn't just let him go on a trip like this without some screaming and lot of convincing.

"She trusts me." he admitted with a shrug.

"Well Vegas here we come." Tyler said clinking his glass of beer with his closest friends.

"Except we have only a few hours before leaving for the masquerade ball your mom is throwing." Alaric still couldn't get over the fact that their small town found just about anything to celebrate in an over exaggerated event.

" We packed up everything this morning, so all we gotta do now is go to the airport around 5:30."

"Same with Rebekah, the girl went wonkers this morning, waking me up at 6:30 in the morning." he shook his head at the way his sister was acting lately.

"Glad you have your twin back?" Alaric asked with a smirk.

"You could say that." Even though he would complain about his sister's antics he still loves her to death and if it wasn't for her he wouldn't be half the man that he is today.

"Are you sure you can't come?" Elena asked with a small pout on her rosy lips.

Mason nodded his head wishing he could accompany her to the masquerade ball, but he just got a new gig that will need his immediate attention. "Yeah, I wish I could come, but I have to leave for Europe in a few hours myself." his arms were wrapped around her small waist while her hands were folded on the back of his neck.

"Alright, but I'll miss you." she replied with a smile.

"I'll miss you too." he said placing his lips on hers.

She melted into the warm kiss, not caring that her friends and everyone else in the airport was probably watching them.

"She seems happy." Jenna whispered.

"Yeah, except for Damon." Alaric stared at his friend noticing that he had a sad look on his face.

All that went through Damon's mind as he looked at Elena and Mason making out in front of his sight was that if he was still with her it would be him doing those things to her. This was just another reminder of how difficult it will be for him to win her over and prove that he loves her. He knows the best way to do so would be to tell he loves her but whenever he tried he would get the image of his parents having an argument clouding his head.

_The young Damon Salvatore stayed trapped behind the stairs railing listening to his parents yelling at each other once again._

_"Are you ever going to be there for him?" Alicia Salvatore yelled at her husband._

_"What does he need me for? The boy is already growned up he can do things on his own." replied Christian Salvatore._

_"He needs a father that's what he needs." she said placing her hanker-chief on the side of her apron._

_"Me getting the paychecks so he can afford all his toys are good enough." he took a sip of his bourbon tired of the hollering his 10 year wife was giving him._

_"Okay then what about Rebekah the kid is only 3 years old, she keeps asking for her daddy, and guess what I get to say… your daddy's busy. That's not a good way for a child her age to grow up."_

_"Can you get off my back!" he screamed throwing the small glass to the thick wall._

_Damon winced at that sound while small rivers of tears fell from his eyes._

_"What happened to you?" the young woman whispered staring at what her once lovable husband had turned into._

_He got up from the couch and began walking down the hallway to the big library "I became a father, that's what happened." he said before walking past her to the silence of his favorite room._

_Alicia dropped on the big couch letting more tears fall from her now pale blue eyes. She was once a happily married woman, but now her relationship with her husband was falling apart and it seemed like whatever she said, whatever she does he still stays the stranger that his own kids doesn't even recognize._

"Everyone boarding to the next to plane to Virginia come to gate 596." said the woman through the microphone.

Damon snapped out of his disturbing memory and took his plane ticket out of his suitcase, walked to the woman who was in charge of the ticket handling then sat on his seat that was right next to the window.

He would always have issues with fully committing but if he wanted to have Elena back in his life he would need to suck it up and tell her the truth of his love.

AN: This is just a filler episode but the masquerade chapter will be next and it might be the chapter that you have all been waiting for. Loving you just might kill me will come out on Thursday, so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thank you all for your patience and reviews from the last chapter :)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries belong to L.J. Smith, the producers of the show and all the other people involved in the CW. I'm just borrowing these characters from the show for fun purposes, even though I wished I owned Damon Salvatore ;)

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Today was just his luck, not only did he have to watch the woman he loved (now that he was finally admitting it to himself) make out with her current boyfriend but he was also stuck in a seat between her and her older brother. Not once did something go his way, he was going to try to have a decent conversation with her so she could see that he wasn't as bad as what his actions made him out to be. Except with her Jeremy in the way it made that task next to impossible to accomplish.

Since they were in their own private section of the plane it wasn't too stuffy, it was actual more spacious than a normal seat in a plane. He knew that being a celebrity had many perks and this easy access to him and his family and friends being first flight passengers were one of them.

He watched her from the corner of his eye and saw that she was smiling at the screen of her laptop. He couldn't believe that she actually kept it, he thought after their had broken up that she resented him. But, he guess he was wrong.

It was specifically made for her, no one had a laptop like hers. It cost a whole lost more than a regular laptop but he knew she deserved it and much more. It was peach colored with her name engraved on the cover of it. If he were to go into specific she had more than enough space to download anything and everything she wanted until she was the old age of fifty.

That was what made this seemingly normal desktop rare and one of a kind.

When he heard someone clear their throttle he turned around in frustration. He knew he couldn't have her not _yet _anyway. Was it too much to ask to just stare at her without someone or something getting in the way? "What?" he asked as he stared at Jeremy.

"Stop staring at her." Jeremy murmured so she couldn't hear him.

He glared at the boy that was younger than him but could put up a good fight if he had the right motivation. "Look, I don't really give half a rat's ass what you think about me but I love your sister... so why don't you cool down the whole _macho_ man act and try to act like a guy with some manners rather than a dick." he was starting to get really aggravated with the way Jeremy had been treating him lately.

He got that he was being protective of his sister and if the roles where reversed he would be acting the same way as well. But, couldn't a guy catch a break?

She had already publicly announced that she moved on in front of everyone a few hours earlier, he didn't need Jeremy's behavior to add onto his already sour mood.

The younger male scoffed at his words, not believing for one moment that the guy that sat next to him was actually in love with his sister. "Yeah, that's why you cheated on her right? Because you loved her? You can't even say it to her face why the hell would I believe you when you say it to me." he had his arms crossed in front of his chest making sure his voice was still low as he spoke. Even though his sister probably couldn't hear anything with her bebo earphones attached to her ears, he was still a little alert.

After all he didn't want Elena going back to Damon just because he admitted to loving her. The dark haired blue eyes male didn't deserve his sister. She was too good for that low life.

He sighed and passed his fingers through his hair "I don't have to explain myself to you but for your sister's sake at least act like you're not the jerk you're pretending to be." he got up from his seat and walked to the mini bar that was installed in the corner of the room.

He really needed a drink, if he was going to go through this place ride without getting into a heated commotion with Elena's brother then he would need a lot of hard liquor and ignore the little kid for the rest of the plane ride. He had one too many problems to worry about, he didn't need to get Elena mad just because he got into another fight with her brother.

He poured the dark brown liquid inside the clear glass and stared at the beauty that he saw through it, even when she had this calculating expression on her face she still managed to look absolutely breath taking. He immediately took his gaze away from her face and began to down his drink in one quick gulp.

He could feel his little buddy getting a size bigger at the thought of the face expressions that she had when she was completely naked, under his bare figure, and moaning his name so loudly that the whole California district could hear her.

The female blond walked up to her twin watching him gulp down the drink faster than she could blink. She grabbed the glass away from his hand and gave him a disapproving look. "I love you Damon, I really do but if you get drunk on this plane and ruin Mr.s Lockwood's party I will make sure you'll never get a chance to reproduce for the rest of your life." she threatened.

"Calm down barbie I was just going to have one glass." he said as he took the drink away from her hand and started to walk back to his seat. He was dreading it but he didn't need another lecture from Rebekah.

Before he got the chance to walk away, she grabbed his forearm stopping him in mid-step.

"I know you're having a hard time with all of this, but please don't do the same thing our father did." she said whilst she stared at him with a solemn look in her eyes and a small pout took over the smile that was always on her plum pink lips.

He sighed and shut his eyes for a few seconds before looking back at her and giving her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine Bekah."

"No, you're not."

"I'm fine, you should stop worrying about me and go back to your husband who is obviously missing your company." he said referring to the fact that Stefan was staring them, mainly Rebekah with a suspicious expression on his face.

And with that distraction he quickly made his escape before she got the chance to respond back to his comment.

He was hoping his night would end up better than the day had started out. Luckily for him tonight being the night of the masquerade ball he could finally set his plan in motion.

If this didn't win her over, he didn't know what would,

/

A sigh of relief escaped her as she got out of the airport and was waiting for her cab to come.

For the last seven hours she was stuck with _him _being a seat away from her.

She could barely keep her emotions in control as she once or twice caught a glimpse of his posture sitting perfectly still, with a book in his hands.

It wasn't anything new, she knew he read. he was so intelligent and much more than what the public made him out to be. Which was just a piece of eye candy for all the women from teenagers to the elderly to fantasies about. And for all the men to look up to.

She inwardly groaned at the next thought that popped into her head. No, she needed to move on from him.

She had a boyfriend for god's sakes. She shouldn't be thinking about how intelligent he was, or how anyone could clearly see his muscles underneath a shirt whether it was tight or not. And she definitely could not be thinking about how much she loved him.

She took in a deep breath as she watched him get into his cab and hers came only a few seconds after his left.

Elena gave the driver the address then got situated in her seat. She needed this time away from him to think properly.

She had Mason, an all around nice guy. He treated as if she was a queen.

Every time they went on a date, he would make sure she enjoyed herself. Bring her a single rose for the multiple times they went out. So far she had a vase full of pink roses.

She found it adorable that he would do that for her and somehow that small thought brought a smile to her lips.

This was what she needed.

No more drama, she thought she deserved better than that. Her life was always full of drama, it wasn't too much to ask. Just this once. To not have to worry about what other people thought. The ridiculous rumors that spread around the world about her and her past relationship.

She would enjoy herself with Mason. And who knows this might actually go somewhere in the long run.

When the small cab came to a stop, she paid the cab driver, walked out of the small car and sprinted to her old home.

She had grown up here, lost her virginity in that house even though no one else knew about that little secret except for her and Damon.

This house was just another reminder of _him_.

Her goal of get rid of everything that reminded her of Damon was becoming very difficult.

She let out a sigh as she grabbed the handle of her suitcase then dragged the bag full of clothing that she would need for the next few days. Elena knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer the door; she wasn't surprised when she saw her aunt opening the front door. She smiled at her and brought the slightly older woman in hers arms into a bear hug.

Jenna chuckled at the sudden hug "Well, hello to you too." She said with a bright smile on her lips.

Elena pulled away from her after a few seconds "Sorry, I just have seen you in a while that's all."

She giggled at her words and shook her head in amusement "You saw me in the airport." She commented as she helped her niece come inside the house.

"I did, but I was kind of busy." She admitted with a slight blush covering her cheeks.

The red head raised a brow at her whilst a smirk appeared on her lips "I'm sure you were." She shook her head as she went up the stairs to show Elena her new room. "Does a certain Lockwood have anything to do with it?" she added once they were inside the newly painted room. Even though the young woman had moved out of the house years ago her parents couldn't find it in them to remove everything that she left. So they just repainted it and brought some new furniture. Other than that the room was in the same shape that she had left it in.

A giggle escaped her "It might." She had a full smirk on her lips whilst her attention was on her aunt. She would never admit it to anyone but the times that she had been spending with Mason had made her miss Damon's company more than she ever did when she was single.

That thought was her being a complete hypocrite, she knew that. But, she couldn't help it. It was so tempting to slip into the past when she was trapped inside Mason's arms.

"Do you love him Elena?" she abruptly asked with her arms crossed under her chest.

She looked up at her with furrowed brows "No, we've only been together for a few months…. it's too soon for me to feel that strongly for him."

Jenna nodded her head as if she was calculating her niece's answer.

"Oh Okay." She said giving her a light smile whilst she walked away from the room.

"Why did you ask me that?" Elena spoke up, not giving Jenna the time to walk away.

She let out a small sigh as she turned around and faced her "Because, I see the way Mason looks at you… he's probably in love with you Elena, and if you don't feel the same way you shouldn't be stringing him on." After that was said she escaped the room before Elena could say anything to her statement.

Was it true? Was she just stringing him on?

She knew that she didn't love him and probably would always love Damon but was being with Mason also hurting him?

Because she knew that she could never say I love you, if he someday ever said it to her.

AN: This is probably not what you guys were expecting but the BIG chapter you guys have been waiting months on will be the next one. And I want to apologize for that, I've been so busy with school and other things that I never have time to actually sit down and write. I could come up with bunch of excuses but I won't bore you with that. I'm hoping this chapter was okay (:

PS: I'll try to update at least 1-2 times a week.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries belong to L.J. Smith, the producers of the show and all the other people involved in the CW. I'm just borrowing these characters from the show for fun purposes, even though I wished I owned Damon Salvatore ;)

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

She comfortably sat in the table that she was once so used to. She would have a well prepared breakfast made by her mother each and every morning. Except once she was out of High school and on her way to college, that changed. She had to fend for herself, make her own breakfast and most importantly experience what it meant to be an adult.

Her family were the type that held stability, they did everything together. Well mostly everything a family could possibly do in a small town.

Which wasn't much but her mother always tried to keep their family together by doing things that all other families did. And she loved her for it.

They probably wouldn't be as close of a family as they are now if it wasn't for her mother pushing them.

Now she was sat in her old seat having brunch with her mother and aunt. The food was delicious and most of it was her favorites. She knew her mother had made them because she had been gone for so long and barely had the time to see her.

Elena missed her mother terribly, she knew choosing to become a model would take time away from being with her family. Especially when she lived in California and her parents decided to stay in Mystic Falls.

She couldn't blame them for staying behind, this was where they grew up, where they had her and Jeremy.

No one in their right mind would ever be able to give that up.

She snapped out of her thoughts and brought her attention to her mother, who had asked her a question.

"U'm what did you say mom?" she asked completely lost in the conversation that the two ladies were having.

"I said when am I going to meet your new boyfriend?" she repeated for the third time. Miranda wasn't too fond of the fact that her daughter and Damon had called it quits. She was hoping that their relationship would bloom not become nothing but a lost memory. She wouldn't judge her daughter's judgments. If she was happy then the older woman would be happy for her as well.

Her eyes widen a fraction at the thought of Mason meeting her mother. Not that they haven't met before, Mystic Falls was a very small town after all. Everyone knew _everyone_, that's how it went in this town. It was way too soon for Mason to meet her mother as her boyfriend. She just wasn't too comfortable with that idea yet. Maybe later on in their relationship she would, but right now that idea actually frightened her. It just proved to her that she might not be giving her all in the relationship, as much as Mason was. "Don't you think it's a little too soon to meet him as my _boyfriend_?" she questioned trying to thin out the small tension that appeared in the room out of thin air.

"Of course not, you two have been together for almost three months now... I think it might be time to meet him sweetheart." she took a sip from her glass of orange juice and stared at her daughter with a suspicious gaze.

She kept her facial expression completely blank, she didn't want her mom to see how terrified she was at the idea of Mason meeting not only her but her father as well. She took a gulp from her drink to calm down her nervousness "U'm..." she said with a silent pause whilst her eyes were focused on her slightly cold meal. "I think that's a great idea mom." she looked up from her food and gave her mother a false smile.

Luckily for Elena her mother brought it "That's great honey, I can't wait to meet him." even though she wasn't too ecstatic about this new found relationship, she would still act pleasant.

Elena seemed happy, so she saw no harm in meeting this new boyfriend of hers. Mason was a decent guy, if she had to pick a man for her daughter then she would probably choose him.

"I'm sure, he can't wait to meet you too."

After that was said, the grown up women spoke amongst themselves about new gossip that went around the town and the upcoming masquerade ball that was meant to happen tonight.

Elena was excited and had a feeling that everything would go without a hitch.

She would finally see Mason and get those idiotic thoughts about Damon out of her head.

A short, older woman opened the door to find her children on her doorstep. She smiled brightly at the wonderful sight and brought her pride and joys in her arms.

"Hey mom." Damon said with a chuckle.

"We missed you too mom." Rebekah said as she kept a tight grip around her mother.

Even though Rebekah looked more like their father whilst Damon looked more like their mother, there was still some similarities between the mother and daughter.

"Come in, come in," after she pulled away from the tight hug she tried to grab her children's luggage but they wouldn't let her.

"We got it." Damon smiled as he grabbed both his and his sister's suitcases.

Stefan appeared a few seconds later with his own luggage.

"Stefan! it's so nice to see you again." she greeted him with a warm hug.

"It's good to see you too mama Salvatore." he smiled, remembering when he was a little that was all he would ever call her.

Alacia smiled at the nickname "I told you can call me Alacia, Stefan."

He chuckled at her words and shook his head as he stepped inside her home "Mhm, I think I like mama Salvatore better... Besides I always called you by that nickname, it seems more proper." he smiled at her before going upstairs.

"Alright, Can you tell Bekah and Damon to come down in a few. I prepared brunch for you guys."

"Will do." he softly yelled a response before walking to the room he and Rebekah would be occupying for their time in Mystic Falls.

"Your mom said to go downstairs in a few because she has brunch for all of us."

Rebekah nodded whilst she unpacked her belongings "Thanks for telling me." she said as she gently kissed his lips before going back to her task of putting all of her things away.

After they were both unpacked, she decided to let Stefan go downstairs first then go get her brother. She felt bad for him, she really did.

But, she understood Elena's point of view.

No matter how good of man her brother was, what he had done to Elena was unforgivable.

The blond hoped with time, that the brunette could forgive her brother and see how much he truly loved her.

She knocked on the door a few times, there was no answer. By the quietness radiating from the room, she went right in.

"Don't you ever knock?" Damon asked with a raised brow as his body was laid out on his king sized bed and had ear buds stuck to his ears.

She rolled her eyes at his comment "Yes, but you clearly didn't hear me. I've been knocking for the past two minutes."

Realizing his mistake he took off his earphones, paused the song that was currently playing and placed his IPod on the nightstand next to his bed. "What do you want my lovely twin?" he questioned wondering why she came to the room when there was nothing going on around the house.

None that he knew of anyway.

"Mom wants us downstairs for brunch."

He sighed knowing that their mother would probably do something like this. He couldn't really blame her though, it's been a few months since she's last seen them both.

He nodded his head then got up from his comfortable position on his bed "Then we shouldn't keep her waiting." he smiled as he followed his sister out of his room and down the stairs.

The boarding house was gigantic and beautiful. It was old, very antique but had a homey feel to it.

He grew up in this house, had some bad times and some good times. And even then he couldn't hate this house. This was his home and always would be.

Once they were in the dinning room they found their mother having a rather delightful conversation with her son in law.

"Now that you guys are here, who wants to help mom give out the food?" she asked with a sweet smile on her face.

"I'll help." Damon volunteered.

"Really?" she had a brow raised in amazement, it was rare for her son to help clean up or have anything to do with the food unless it was to eat it.

"Yes mom, I would like to help you." he smiled knowing it was usually Rebekah that would deal with those things.

"Are you feeling okay?" his mom teased.

"Yes mom and I am this _he emphasized the word with his thumb and fore finger_ close to backing out." he lightly smirked at his mother's dramatics.

She chuckled at his words and walked to the kitchen with Damon following behind her.

He helped her serve the food then sat down in his seat. He wolfed down the delicious meal noticing that contents of it was both his and Rebekah's favorite foods.

"This is so good." he said with a boyish grin on his lips.

"Glad you like it honey." she replied, happy to see her son with a real smile on lips. She wasn't oblivious to what was going on in Damon's life.

It was all over the news and she felt sad that her son and Elena had broken up.

She thought they had been perfect for each other. The last time she saw them they were beyond happy, except now the girl that she saw as her own daughter was no longer a part of her son's life.

"Anything new going on with you guys?" she asked after a few moments of deafening silence.

"Not much, just got a raise in Rowes company." Stefan said, deciding to keep up with the conversation.

"That's great news, dear." she smiled, and stared at Rebekah and Stefan. They reminded her so much of herself and Christian.

_That was in the past now, no need to bring up lost memories _she thought to herself.

"What about you sweetie?" She questioned facing her daughter.

"Well, I just got this gig for a movie. They're still looking for a main male character and a few others but so far the movie sounds very interesting." the blond answered with a proud smile on her lips.

"I'm so proud of you kitten." she got up from her seat and squeezed Rebekah's cheeks with her fingers.

"Mom, I'm too old for this." she felt slightly embarrassed, it had been years since her mother have done that to her.

"You'll never be too old for me." she smiled as she sat down on her seat once again.

Damon looked at the scene before him and chuckled. It reminded him so much of how things were before he and his sister became known to the world.

"Maybe, Stefan can go up for one of those roles." Alacia playfully suggested.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Nonsense, you got the looks for it, all you have to do is act out your character right." she said with a light shrug.

"Well, thanks for your suggestion." he smile not wanting to continue that topic of conversation.

"You're welcome." she took a bite out of her meal then looked up at Damon "What has been going on with you honey?" she questioned wondering if he would bring up the Elena situation on his own.

"Not much, just practicing really hard for the play off games that are coming soon... Need to be in tip top shape if I want to help bring our football team to victory." he had a feeling his mother wanted to know much more than just an update on his life.

"Mhm, that's good..." she could tell that he didn't want to talk about it, that was why he focused on the whole football information. "How are things with you and Elena?"

After the question was asked, all utensils dropped on the plates making an irritable _clinking_ sound and all eyes were on Damon.

"If you didn't know, we broke up... It was entirely my fault and now were no longer in speaking terms." he gave a brief explanation on all the craziness that has been happening after Elena had left him.

"Why do you blame it on yourself?" she questioned, like any mother would.

What could he possible have done to make Elena leave him?

"I just did something that was out of line and made her lose all the respect that she had for me... No big deal." he said with a light shrug. Of course it was a_ big _deal, he had lost her over his idiotic choice. If he hadn't slept with Andy and hadn't gotten so hammered that he couldn't remember his own name. Then he would still have Elena in his life.

Since she saw he really didn't want to talk about she nodded her head at his words and got back to eating her food.

The rest of brunch went by in silence, no one spoke up to say anything and Damon walked out of the Dinning room once he was done with his food.

He stayed up his room for a few hours not wanting to talk to anyone. He just wanted the masquerade ball to come already, that was when he would start his plan.

He had been thinking about it for a long time and now that he had the chance to execute his plan he was kind of excited.

Let's just hope it works, he thought to himself.

Damon got tired of being cooped up in his room so he made himself to go the living room to have a drink. Preferably an alcoholic one.

He needed all the courage he could get at this point.

He just wasn't expecting to find his mother sitting on the couch with a book in her hands.

"Hello honey." she quietly spoke up with a light smile on her lips.

He took a sip from his drink and let out a sigh. He knew that he could tell his mother the circumstances that he was now stuck in, he just didn't want her to judge him.

She had the first hand experience on a man cheating on their spouse, he didn't want her to think any less of him.

And he especially didn't want her to think that he was like his father.

"Come here, sit." she patted the seat next to her and moved her feet to the side of the couch.

He sat down next to her and looked at her with a broken expression on his face.

At that look, she immediately closed her book then turned her body around so she could completely face him. "Oh, Damon what's wrong?" she said with concern laced in her words.

"I did something bad, really bad." he began feeling himself fall apart at the seems. He hadn't even said what he had done and he was already breaking.

"What did you do?" she asked not fully understanding why he seemed like he would break down at any given moment.

"I cheated mom, I cheated on her... And you know what's worse it was with Stefan's boss. She rubbed it in Elena's face the whole time when we all had dinner over at my house." he said as he combed his fingers through his raven black locks. Clearly frustrated with himself "I feel like a piece of shit, I feel like I'm falling apart without her and I just don't know what to do anymore." he confessed.

She was shocked only for a few seconds before she had her arms wrapped around her son. She felt a deep ping hit her heart as she saw actual tears falling from his eyes. "If you think you're like your father, you're wrong. _He_ was a piece of shit. He had treated us with disrespect and didn't care for my feeling or anyone else's for that matter. But, you are an amazing man Damon. You are sweet, caring, strong and you made a mistake... Guess what? We all make mistakes. That's what makes us human. What you did might have been a huge one, but you can come back from that. You can get her back in your life by showing her how much you love her and most importantly _telling_ her how much love her." She cooed him as she would when he was just a little boy.

He nodded his head whilst he wiped away the tears from either sides of his cheeks. "Thanks mom." he said giving her a light smile.

Her encouraging words was just the thing that he needed. Damon knew couldn't handle another rejection. If she didn't accept him then he would probably give up on her.

It's no use going after someone who doesn't want you.

"No problem, now go up there, get dressed and go get your girl." she gave him a kiss on the forehead and watched as he nodded his head then ran out of the room to get ready.

/

After brunch she, her mother and aunt stayed downstairs and had a small chat. It was comfortable, exactly what she had been missing this whole time.

Being around her family made her forget about her failed relationship with Damon.

After all she should be forgetting him, not remembering him every second of everyday.

Elena thought being with Mason would help her forget, she was wrong.

It just made her remember him and everything that they used to be.

She stared at the picture of herself and Damon wrapped up in each other's arms with big smiles on their faces. Those times were so simple, they were teenagers back then. She didn't have to worry about being a supermodel or looking out for the paparazzi everywhere she went.

A sad smile appeared on her lips as her thumb caressed the glass shield of the frame. Those were the good times, now she had to face her problems like all adults do.

She would keep her head held high and move on.

Elena stripped out of her clothing, walked to her bathroom and stepped inside her bathtub. She washed her hair with her regular shampoo which smelled like a waterfall and cleaned herself up with a cinnamon and apple body wash. Once she was out of her shower, she had a towel wrapped around her body and was now staring at her reflection.

She gave herself a quick smile, it was actually very convincing. Even to her own eyes.

With a sigh she took her sight away from the mirror then walked to where her gown was hanging. It was truly beautiful, it had a corset bodice with very exquisite detailing, overall it was red with black lining surround the dress. The top part of it had thick straps and was curved to cover her breasts but revealed a little cleavage.

Once she had seen that dress, she knew it was made for her. Even Bonnie and Caroline had agreed with her.

She took the dress from the hook on the wall and smiled at it. She dropped her towel on the floor and started to change into black laced bras and panties.

He walked out of his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his lower half and took his suit from the hanger. He placed on his boxer, the ironed pants of his suit and a white wife beater over his top half.

The dress slipped on her body easily, once she had it on she zipped up the zipper from the back then walked to her mirror and sat down. She blow dried her hair before curling her chocolate brown lock into luscious curls. She brought all of her hair into one side and wrapped a black now around her hair.

Damon placed on his red button down dress shirt and put on the tie around his neck. He remembered when he used to ask Elena to tie it for him even though he already knew how. He just wanted to see her beautiful face in front of him and that wonderful smile grace her lips.

His hair had dried on it's own in a matter of a few minutes, so all that he needed now was his jacket and mask.

She grabbed her mask from her dresser then carefully placed it over her face. It was very elegant, with a butterfly shape and red and black stones surrounding it.

He covered his face with a mask that was very simple. It was in the shape of a hawk, with black covering the top and was red colored on it's beak. He dressed his already clothed top half with a black jacket and fixed his hair a little.

She smiled at her reflection loving the way her make up looked, even with the mask covering most of it.

He smiled at his reflection knowing that what Rebekah had said to be true. Choosing this combination made him look mysterious but very charming.

_Tonight is going to be perfect and nothing will ruin it._

They both thought before leaving their rooms and going downstairs to their separate living rooms.

"Lena, you look beautiful sweetie." her mother complimented.

"So do you mom." she said referring to her mother's choice of dress, mask and make up.

"She does, doesn't she?" Louis said as he kissed his wife's cheek.

Elena smiled at the sight in front of her. Her parents acted as if they were teenagers, she guessed most parents never really grows out of that phase. Even after thirty years of marriage.

"Oh, stop it. You're making me blush." Miranda gushed as she playfully hit his shoulder.

He laughed and shook his head at her "Good, you look adorable when you do." he said quietly in her ear.

Her cheeks turned beet red at his words.

"Awwh, you guys are just so cute. Even after thirty years you still act like teenagers." Jenna said as she walked in the room wearing an olive number with a simple green and black mask covering her face.

Just as she said that the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Elena announced whilst she walked to the door. She opened it to find Alaric standing in front of the door with a smile on his lips.

"Hey Alaric."

"Hey Lena, is Jenna ready?" he questioned as he walked inside the house.

"Yup, she is. And on time as well."

Jenna let out an huff at her niece's words "Hey, I'm not always _that_ late with everything." she exclaimed with a small pout.

Alaric kissed the pout away from her lips and smiled down at her "Of course not, you have to look your best right? and I love having a beautiful wife." he said playing around the subject.

"Nice save." Elena said as she patted his back.

"I for one think it was sweet. Thank you for saying that, even though I do admit that I do make us late to some things." she smiled at her husband and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Yuck, _pg_ people_ pg_." Elena said as she held onto Aria in her arms.

Alaric chuckled at her words and smiled at his daughter. "Hey there beautiful, how is daddies favorite girl doing?" he asked in a baby voice.

"I thought I was your favorite." Jenna spoke up with a playful pout on her lips.

"Of course you are, now you just have a little competition." he lightly smirked whilst he took his daughter away from Elena's arms.

Everyone in the room laughed at his words and Jenna shook her head before giving him a kiss on the cheek and kissed her daughter's forehead.

The doorbell rang once again and Elena went to the front door to open it. "Everyone's in the limo already." Mason said with a light smile.

She smiled at him then gave Mason a quick peck on the lips. "Don't you look handsome."

"And you look gorgeous." he complimented her.

She walked away from him with a smile on her lips then told her family in the living room that everyone was ready to go.

They left the Gilbert house and stepped inside the limo.

Her heart stopped once she was finally seated inside and noticed Damon. He looked so sexy wearing that simple suit.

Not only that but they matched as well.

This was definitely not helping her forget their relationship.

Throughout the whole ride in the limo once in a while Mason would kiss her cheek, hold her hand or whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

Damon was staring at them with a frown on his lips. That should be him being all lovey dovey with her not Mason.

If he played his cards right. Soon enough he would get his chance, he thought to himself.

The Lockwood manor looked more extravagant than it regularly does. It had twinkling lights in the inside, chatter and laughter could be heard from the outside of the big house and there were people who were already dancing with their partners.

When a new song began to play Mason took this opportunity to ask Elena to dance with him.

She kindly accepted his offer, following him to the dance floor with her hand attached to his. Once they were in the center of it all, she wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly started to move her body to the soft rhythm of the song.

She stared straight ahead, letting herself enjoy this moment. Being wrapped up in his arms felt somewhat okay, she wasn't over joyed by his touch. Neither did she feel disgusted by it. It just felt neutral.

Since all of her attention was on the people around them and not on Mason. She noticed a girl dancing with Damon.

At that sight she felt a little jealous. She had no right to be. But, she still felt a small amount of jealousy over come her.

She should've known that he would move on. Elena was surprised that he hadn't given up on her sooner.

She was so lost in her staring that she didn't see Damon was looking right at her. She quickly looked away and brought her attention to Mason.

Once the song was over Mason felt a someone tap his shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Damon questioned with an honest smile.

"N-" she didn't even get to say anything, since Mason had answered for her.

"Sure." he said reluctantly stepping away from Elena.

"Thanks man." Damon gave him a pat on the back then wrapped an arm around her waist and his other hand was glued to hers.

_ I don't want this moment to ever end,_  
><em>Where everything's nothing without you.<em>

"Did you really have to do that?" she asked when Mason was far away from them.

"Yes, I just wanted to dance with you. Is that so wrong?" he sarcastically commented.

"No... don't you have a date to get to?" her voice had a hint of jealousy within it.

This, made him chuckle "She's not my date, more of a girl that seemed lonely and needed some company... Do I sense jealousy in your words?" he teased.

"Of course not. I have nothing to be jealous of." she mocked disinterest, she knew the more she denied it the more Damon would push the truth out of her. It had always been this way between them.

_ Thoughts read, unspoken, forever in vow,_  
><em>And pieces of memories fall to the ground.<em>  
><em>I know what I didn't have, so I won't let this go,<em>  
><em>'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you.<em>

"Sure... Whatever you say." he said with a light shrug. This was quite amusing, he didn't think she would actually get jealous. He guessed he had underestimated her.

Just then she really listened to the music and subconsciously laid her head on his shoulder.

_All the streets, where I walked alone,_  
><em>With nowhere to go, have come to an end.<em>

Mason watched them dance with his eyebrows furrowed together in a frown. If he didn't know any better he would think they were a couple. He had agreed for Damon to dance with her only because he didn't want to seem like the jealous boyfriend. It was not really helping because he felt_ very_ jealous.

"The boyfriend doesn't seem too happy." Damon observed.

"Why do you say that?"

He turned her around so she could see what he saw "Look at him and you tell me."

She saw his face was completely blank with no emotion apparent on his face. The only way she could tell that he seemed somewhat bothered, was by how tightly he was holding onto his champagne glass.

_These words are my heart and soul._  
><em>I'll hold on to this moment, you know,<em>  
><em>As I bleed my heart out to show,<em>  
><em>And I won't let go.<em>

Thankfully the song was over and she quickly stepped away from him without saying a word then marched her way to Mason.

"What's wrong?"

"Look at the way he was staring at you, it was like he still had you or something." he spoke out loud trying to make sense of his thoughts.

"So? it doesn't matter what way he was looking at me. I'm here with you not him." this was the first time that Mason was acting this way. She was surprised because she always saw him so calm and level headed.

"Doesn't seem like it." he murmured under his breath as he took a sip of his drink.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she questioned with a surprised look on her face.

He sighed as he combed his hand through his hair "I just mean that the way you were with him seemed like you wanted to be with him. Like you_ missed_ him."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you it's him I don't trust." he grumbled. "and your feelings for him." he slipped out quietly.

"You are unbelievable." she shook her head at him then started to walk away.

He grabbed her arm stopping her from walking away from him. "Are you seriously walking away from me?"

"Yes, I am." she tore her arm away from his hand, quickly walking away from him and marching to the bar.

"Trouble in paradise?" Damon asked her before she could make her way to the bar.

"Shut up." she said as she stared at him with fury in her eyes.

"Just asking an innocent question." he brought both of his hands up to his chest then stepped out of her way.

She said nothing in return as she walked to the bar and sat down on one of the bar stools.

She ordered a martini then gulped it all down in an very un-lady like manner. She had no idea what had gotten into Mason. She and Damon were just dancing. It wasn't like she had her tongue down the guy's throat or anything close to that.

After three glasses of martinis someone took her fourth glass away from her hand.

"Hey! I was drinking that." she said turning to face the intruder.

"Yes and your about two glasses away from being completely drunk." the bubbly blond exclaimed whilst she gave the glass back to the bartender.

"That sounds like a very good idea right about now." she was standing up from her seat but accidentally stumbled and almost fell over. If it wasn't for Caroline taking a hold of her body then she would've probably made a fool of herself.

"I don't feel so good." she murmured with a hiccup.

"Let's get you to a bathroom." Caroline walked her to the nearest one finding two people inside the bathroom having an intense make out session. "Whoops." she said as she closed the door to the bathroom and walked her to the other bathroom that was upstairs.

She held onto Elena's hair as she started to throw up the contents inside her stomach. "There, there." Caroline said as she patted her back.

When she stopped throwing up everything that she ate in the morning she smiled at Caroline "Thanks, but I think I got it from here."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Go enjoy the party." she said as she waved her hand to the door.

Caroline sighed and nodded her head "Fine, we'll be leaving later than everyone else so if you don't feel well just tell me or anyone else you see okay?".

"Yes mom!" she agreed.

The blond lightly chuckled and nodded her head "You got that right Missy." once that was said, she walked out of the room with a light smile on her lips.

Elena got up from her seat on the floor and walked to the sink. She cleansed her mouth with the small mouth wash that she had in her purse, she never went anywhere without it. Then splashed water on her face when the mask was no longer covering her face, she then grabbed a towel from one of the cabinets and wiped the water off her face.

She gave herself a reassuring smile before placing the mask back on and walking out of the bathroom.

A pair of hands grabbed her body and dragged her to a room she had never been in before. When she was about to scream the lights tuned on and she felt a wave of relief when she saw it was Damon who had grabbed her.

She hit his chest whilst one of her hands where placed over her rapidly beating heart "What the hell, you scared me half to death."

"I know." he said with a light smirk as he reached over for her mask and took it off her face.

"What-what are you doing?" she said completely confused on why he had taken off her mask.

"Seducing you." he stated, taking one step closer to her now shivering body.

"What? Are you out of your mind?" she hissed.

"Nope, I'm just in love with a girl that seems to have forgotten that I exist." he breathed those words right next to her ear. His hands were now on her sides.

With just a simple touch she felt like her whole body was on fire.

"Well, I'm sure she would tell you that she is too smart to be seduced by you." her breathing was becoming very heavy the closer he got to her.

"She doesn't sound to convinced of that." he smirked as his hands traveled to her back.

She had a smirk of her own whilst she grabbed his hand and broke their close proximity. "I'm not a cheater Damon, and you're sweet words will not make me become one." she said ready to get the hell out of this room. It was too suffocating with him inside of it.

"Really Elena? Is it too much for a man to get what was his back? I was with you first and now I see you with some guy that you obviously don't feel strongly for. Everyone can see it and I can see that you still love me." he was tired of all the games, tonight he was going to have her. He knew that she wanted him, so why was she making everything so difficult?

"What was yours? I'm not a freaking trophy okay? And last time I checked you cheated on me, you couldn't even tell me that you loved me." she could feel all the old emotions coming back, this was not good. She didn't want him to see her fall apart.

"Then let me show you how much mean to me, I love you Elena." he took a few steps closer towards her till her back hit the cold wall. "That's right**_ I love you_**, I've been too chicken to say it. I know it probably doesn't anything to you but I wanted you to know that I love you."

"It means _everything_ to me." she whispered. He was making it so hard for her to push him away.

"Then let me be the man that you wanted me to be." he quietly said. His hand was once again on her back and was slowly bringing down her zipper.

She closed her eyes no longer having any control over her actions. Her body and soul wanted this, except her mind didn't want to get hurt. That little voice that was telling her to run away, kick him in the balls and slap him was just a mere whisper. She was lost in a haze and she knew that there was no way she would be able to come back from it.

Her hands found his neck and brought her lips to his seductive ones. She had missed him so much, she knew what she was doing was exactly what separated them but she didn't care. He had finally told her he loved her. She might seem like a fool for giving in and she would probably regret it later on. But, she didn't care about any of that.

Her dress was off in matter of a few minutes, she was only left in her laced underwear. The same went for Damon, he was no longer dressed. He was wearing his boxers and staring at the goddess that stood before him in all of her glory.

"You are so beautiful." he said completely consumed by her. He quickly snapped out of it when he heard her giggle, he took her body in his arms and carried her to the bed.

He kissed her lips in raw passion, letting their tongues battle for dominance. His hands were wandering all over her bare skin as his mouth toyed with hers. It had been so long since they have done this, it made it all the more passionate and tender.

When she felt her bra snap open, she gasped and her back involuntarily arch upwards. Her now naked breasts were touching his bare chest. She moaned at the mere touch of her nipples grazing his skin. Damon's mouth left a trail of kisses from her jawline to her neck. His teeth, tongue and lips played with her sweet spot earning a breathy moan from her mouth.

His hand slipped inside her panties finding her already wet and ready for him. One finger went inside her, followed by the second and third. He thrust his fingers inside her female center in and out never stopping his fast rhythm. He knew she loved it this way.

"_Please_..." she begged.

He smiled down at her planting his lips on hers then taking his fingers out of her womb to take off her panties. Her slightly trembling hands ripped his boxers off his body.

"Are you still taking it?" he questioned knowing he had a condom in his wallet.

"Yes, get inside me already!" she demanded as she grabbed his cock in her hands and entered the tip of his length inside her.

He raised a brow at that movement then took her hands away so he could fully enter her. "Damon." she moaned once his male anatomy was inside her. She thrust her hips upwards as he thrust his hips in a forward motion.

Her legs found his waist bringing him even closer to her. He went faster, harder and felt like an animal that was let out of it's cage. At his roughness her hands grabbed his back whilst her fingers digged deep into his skin.

Sweat was glistening their bodies as they moaned, panted and made love. He spilled his seeds inside her a few seconds after her walls clamped around his penis and she came. He slumped on top of her not wanting to get out of her home "I love you." he said against her neck.

She smiled while her fingers played with his hair "I love you too." she whispered as she gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I wrote over 7,000 words for this one. Pretty **big** compared to my other chapters. The last one was so horrible and had so many spelling mistakes that I screamed in horror when I re-read it. But, thank you for all the alerts and favorites that I received. And most importantly the reviews, it pushed me to get this chapter to you guys much earlier than I anticipated. Don't worry about beautiful insanity, it will be updated by either Saturday or sometime next week.

Remember, reviews = inspiration + love.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries belong to L.J. Smith, the producers of the show and all the other people involved in the CW. I'm just borrowing these characters from the show for fun purposes, even though I wished I owned Damon Salvatore ;)

**So you guys are in for a lot of twist and turns in this chapter some predictable and others not so much. I am already halfway with chapter 16 which is a big head start, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

She woke up with what felt like a hammer pounding against her brain, groaning in agony Elena's eyes slowly opened to the morning sun shinning it's bright light through the window.

She grimaced at the feel of the blinding rays slightly blinding her eyesight,_ what the hell did I do last night?_ she inwardly questioned herself having no idea of who's bedroom she was in.

Making just the slightest movement upwards, Elena felt an arm lazily laying over her chest. Taking in deep breaths, she willed herself not to freak out.

She _wouldn't _freak out.

For all she knew, this could just be Mason's arm laying lovingly over her naked skin. At the realization of her nakedness, she suddenly felt very exposed.

The brunette was about to reach for the second layer of sheet that was crumpled up on the foot of the bed to cover herself with but remembered that she had a living, breathing, sleeping man lying next to her with his arm over her body. Unless she wanted to wake him up, she couldn't move around like a wild animal that was finally let out of a locked cage. She had to be smarter than that.

Still those thoughts didn't make the dull pain in her head go away, neither did it make her feel better about cheating on Mason.

The one thing she hated most in the world, the one thing she despised with a burning passion was the one thing that she had done last night. She felt like such a hypocrite, _she _was the one who had left Damon because he cheated on her. And now she was doing the same thing to Mason.

_Damon_.

At that name, something inside of her brain jolted, quickly working the gears in her head that was now clear compared to how foggy everything seemed from just a few moments ago.

No, she couldn't have slept with him.

What she had experienced was nothing but a dream, something her subconcouis had been wanting, something her mind had been stopping her to give to Mason.

If she held out so long against Mason, then there was no way she had slept with Damon. Damon Salvatore out of all people.

She had to be very foolish and very _drunk_ to give into something like that. She stayed completely still, not willing her body to move. Because if she moved then all of this would seem all the more real, if she turned her head around to see the face that was soundly sleeping next to her, Elena would have to face the one truth that she had been trying so hard to hide.

No matter how much she fought it, no matter how much she told herself he was the one who cheated, he was the one to let go of her, she still couldn't get over the fact that she was still deeply in love with him. Even with all his faults, she couldn't deny that to herself any longer.

It would only be a matter of time before she spilled the beans to the man himself. And she was definitely not ready for that.

Slowly, she tried to maneuver her way out of the cocoon her body was trapped in. She held onto his wrist making sure to softly remove it from her skin. Even this simple touch of the skin made her want to jump back into that bed and lie safely in his arms, so she could forget everything bad that had ever happened to them.

Sadly that just wasn't how reality worked, you don't just simply forgive someone who had hurt you so deeply so easily. It would make her look more like the fool that she thought she already was.

Once she was out of his arms and out of the bed, she smiled thriamphtfutly knowing that she could get dressed without needing to worry about Damon waking up. He was such a heavy sleeper, even a crying infant wouldn't be able to wake him up.

Every once in a while as she got dressed, she looked to where Damon was sleeping making sure that he didn't wake up from her movements. And thankfully he didn't, she was finally dressed in her ball gown feeling like a complete whore.

Here she was denying this man of her love because he cheated, while she was doing the same thing to another. A man that truthfully cared about her and in some people's point of view like her aunt Jenna, loved her.

If what her aunt had said was true, then she was the biggest tramp that had ever lived on the planet of the earth. Not only could she never fully love him back, she could never be the same way around him again. Not after this.

With a light sigh she grabbed her heels from the corners of the room and made her way out the door.

_"Elena."_ said a groggy voice.

She froze in mid step at her name being called out. She mentally cursed herself knowing she could've been out of there without a confrontation if she had been moving along at a quicker pace.

She slowly turned around, waiting for the worst. Her bottom lip was turning a deep shade of red from biting it so hard with her teeth. She felt like she was a little child that had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar only a few minutes before dinner, her heart rate had gone up to an unfamiliar speed while her breathes were coming out in short, hollow huffs.

She finally took her stare away from the floor to look at him, she was slightly surprised to find him still sleeping in bed. His face was buried into the pillow she had slept on and a small grin was cascaded over his thin lips.

He looked so adorable, so_ tempting_.

She shook those ludicrous thoughts out of her head knowing she was not going to act on them. Especially after what they had done the night before. All she heard him say after a few seconds of his light snoring filling up the quiet room was_ "I love you."_

Her heart ached at those three words, the words that she had been waiting for about 6 years for him to say to her. She quickly ran out the room before she did something else she would regret.

She grabbed her phone and called the only person she knew would pick her up with no questions asked.

"Can you please come pick me up at the Lockwood mansion?" she questioned in a pleading tone.

_"Yeah sure. I'll be right over." _after that was said, the person hanged up the phone leading Elena to tap her phone close as well.

She slipped on her shoes even though her vision was a little blurry and walked out of the castle like home with the little dignity she had left.

The only thing she hadn't noticed was that there was someone watching her walk out of his home. Someone who knew she hadn't spent the night with his uncle since the said man was coming downstairs walking as if he were a zombie.

"Anything interesting out there?" Mason asked in an amused tone.

Tyler quickly turned around making sure his body covered up the whole window so his uncle couldn't see it.

"Not really." he said with a shrug. "Just watching the sun rise, anything to keep me busy since the grill isn't opened yet." he said as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Mhm... Sounds fun?" he said with a light chuckle.

Tyler chuckled himself "I wish, at least in a few days things will start to get interesting."

"Right, your bachelor party." Mason smirked.

"Yup, then two days after that I will be calling Caroline, Mrs Lockwood." Tyler said with his signature happy, go lucky smile.

"You are so whipped." the older man chuckled.

"Yeah, so? She's pretty damn amazing, I'm lucky I found her."he said with pride in his voice.

"That you are, kiddo." Mason smiled as he grabbed his cup of coffee and walked out of the kitchen.

Even though he now held knowledge that could potentially destroy his uncle's sudden happiness, he wouldn't let that little fact come in the way that he would soon be able to call Caroline his wifey.

**/**

His eyes slowly opened whilst his lips had a wide smile plastered on it. Last night was one of the best night he ever had, Damon had finally got his girl back- or so he thought.

Once he was out of his dazed state, he took in his surroundings. He looked around the room, noticing there were barely any trace of their night together. Except for his clothes that were thrown around in different spots of the room.

He sighed, disappointment clearly shown on his face. Why was it that everytime he thought they were taking a step forward, they took three hundred steps back? He loved that woman with all his heart, he had begged for her forgiveness, shown her just how much he loved her but he guessed that wasn't enough.

With the feeling of not being good enough, he got up from the bed, walked around the room then placed his clothing from last night back on. After everything he had tried, Damon was finally giving up on winning her back.

Not once while they made love, did he think that she would walk out on him. Not that it never crossed his mind, it was just the content look in her eyes that made him believe that they could patch things up and be the way they used to be.

He guessed he had read her all wrong, with one last look at the room that had so many promises for him, Damon walked out of it and quickly made his way out of the house leaving all of last night festivities behind.

Last night would just be a past memory, from now on he would forget about Elena. If she didn't want to give their relationship another chance then he would do the same.

When he found his car he climbed in making sure he didn't make a big amount of sound, he didn't want to wake up anyone who might've been asleep.

After a few minutes of driving he finally made it to the boarding house. The place he and Rebekah had grew up in. This was his home, even though it held a few unwanted memories Damon had missed this place.

With one last look at the house, he got out of his car making sure it was securely locked before walking to the boarding house.

Once inside Damon went straight for the small bar in the living room. It was the exact bar that his father used to drink from all the time, that's why he swore off ever using that thing. He didn't want to seem like his deadbeat dad. The only thing that truly reminded him of his father was Rebekah, she had some features of their father and he got over it because he couldn't hate his sister like he resented the man that played a part of them being alive.

He took in a deep breath trying to take the images of his father coming home drunk at night with a mistress in each arm. The worst part of it all was that he didn't have the decency to do it while his mother wasn't around.

She had to hear everything that he did to those other women and not once did she try to leave their father. He never understood why she took it all, but he guessed his mother had hoped that she was enough. That their love was enough to change his father's behavior.

Sadly she wasn't. It wasn't until the day that his father had left and divorced his mother that everything went back to normal. His mother made quite a name for herself after the divorce and Damon had helped her with some financial issues. All in all, he was thankful that his father had decided to leave them. Even though he did give over the house and some of his money, which surprised both Rebekah and him. Damon would never be able to forgive that man.

And now he did exactly what he told himself he would never do.

He guessed the quote like father like son, was correct for his current situation.

He growled at that thought and threw the rest of his drink agaisnt the framed painting hanging against the wall. The piece of art work fell to the floor causing the frame that surrounded it to break.

At that sound Rebekah quickly got up from her bed with Stefan still soundly sleeping next to her. She couldn't believe how much of an heavy sleeper he was, she was sure if there was an explosion to happen in their room he wouldn't even wake up. He would probably mumble in his sleep for a few seconds then fall back to his deep sleep once more. He was so like Damon in that department.

She had to do a lot to get those to men to wake up, especially if they were having a goodnights sleep.

She slowly took his arm away from her naked waist then slipped out of their bed so she could dress a little more appropriately and wrapped a red silk robe around her body.

She walked down the steps careful not to make any unnecessary noises before walking into the grand living room and finding one of her mother's precious paintings on the floor and a few bottles of the finest alcohol shattered all over the wooden floor.

"Damon, what the hell did you do?" she gasped taking in the sight in front of her.

"She left me." he mumbled with his back hunched over with a clear bottle of bourbon in his hand.

"What happened?" she questioned knowing his hushed words had something to do with Elena.

Even though she loved that girl to bits, Elena was starting to anyone her. Her brother was officially broken only because of one girl, she knew his mistake was not one to be taken lightly but how many times did he have to beg on his knees before she took him back?

She couldn't stand there and watch her brother break all over again.

Maybe it was time he moved on from Elena.

What else could he do to help himself move on with his life?

If he didn't try to forget her, Damon would only be a shell of the man she once could proudly say was her brother.

"I had everything planned out, I would seduce her a little, tell her how much I love her, make love to her then we would come back here and live happily ever after.." he mumbled drunkenly taking a huge gulp from his drink. So far he only had two empty bottles, which wasn't part of the broken pieces on the floor.

She sighed with a pout on her lips as she walked up to her twin and took the glass away from his hands. She smelled the liquid getting hit with a strong smell of strong liquor. With a frown she threw the rest of his drink into the fireplace and sat down next to him, she then wrapped her arms around his body and he instantly tensed up for a few seconds before he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this right now, but that girl doesn't deserve you Damon. If she's going to just sleep with you and run off like that then I think it's time for you to try and move on from her. I know a girl that would love to get to know you. I'm not telling you to start dating or anything... Just look at other might be the perfect girl out there waiting for you..." her hand was softly rubbing his arm whilst he listened to her, not saying one word.

He knew she was right, it's been a total of six months and if she couldn't forgive him and take him back into her life then he would just have to forget about her.

He needed to find someone new, someone good enough to erase her from his memories.

"Just think about it okay?" they stayed in comfortable silence while watching the fire burn up the rest of the wood.

As he started to sober up, the more he was beginning to convince himself that it would be best to just let her go.

If this was what he would be suffering with all of the time then he would rather just be with someone else. Someone who could make him happy, make him feel like he was worth it.

"I think you're right, I think it's time I let her go." he whispered as one traitor tear fell from his eye.

He took in the comfort his sister was giving him, she was one of the few people that has ever seen him fall apart. And he was glad that she was here to help him through this or he wouldn't know how he would be able to cope with himself.

**/**

They rode in the car in silence, He didn't ask her why she called him at two in the morning to pick her up, nor did she spoke up about the reason why she seemed so broken. He has never seen her like this before, then again they haven't gotten the time to really talk or see much of each other because of their jobs and the fact that they both lived in different countries didn't make it any easier.

After a few more minutes of getting the silent treatment from her, he decided to speak up. He couldn't just see her so out of like this and do nothing.

"So..." he started with a pause. "Why exactly did you call me to pick you up?" he questioned simply curious on what was going on with his friend.

She snapped out of her thoughts and brought her attention to the man that sat next to her. She was so grateful to have such a wonderful friend like him. Whenever she needed someone that wouldn't judge her she could go to him and he would somehow make everything seem less horrible than they really are.

"I did something that I promised to myself I would never do. And now my head is all fucked up... I don't know what to do anymore." she could already feel the tears spilling out of her eyes. She brought her hands to either sides of her face and wiped them away. She felt like nowadays, all she ever did was cry, especially when it had something to do with Damon.

She loved him too much to let him go but was afraid to let him back in. How could she ever fully trust him again?

Even if she did leave Mason for him, what was there to stop Damon from cheating on her again?

It was one thing to say you would never do it again, but it was another to actually stick to your words.

And she knew if she let Damon come back into her life, she would be constantly questioning his every movements. He was a football player after all, he went away for months time and in those times she was sure she would be worrying about what he was doing or in her case who he was doing.

It would always be a constant struggle for her be with him when she knew at any given time he could possibly cheat on her and break her heart all over again.

She just couldn't risk her heart to feel that pain. She might seem like a bitch in everyone else's eyes for doing what she did but that night she listened to her heart rather than her head.

Her heart had betrayed her one too many times and yesterday night was no exception.

He was still a little confused on to what she was talking about but he wouldn't pry. She didn't seem like she would tell him more on the subject so he stayed quiet as he drove them to his home. By the looks of it, he knew that she wouldn't want to go back to her own.

When they were both out of the car, he walked up to his house and opened the door. He made sure to not make too much noise so he wouldn't wake up his wife or their kids.

He led them to the kitchen then opened the fridge so he could take out a carton of ice cream for her. He opened up a drawer and handed her a spoon so she could feast on her favorite treat.

She took the spoon from him then began to eat some of it. She was glad that he didn't ask any more questions. He took a seat next to her while waiting for her to speak up.

"I should probably tell you what has been going for the past few months shouldn't I?" her attention was more on the ice cream that was starting to melt than on her friend. She couldn't look at him until she was done telling him everything.

He deserved to hear it from her and not lies that the magazines have been spreading.

"We could start there if you want." he never took his eyes away from the girl that he consider as his little sister. He had seen all the stuff the magazines have been saying about her but he never really believed half of what those things said, so hearing the truth from her would put his and Katherine's worries at rest.

She took in a deep calming breath as a way to prepare herself to telling him everything. Elena started from the whole finding out Damon had cheated on her to the fight they had in the library which led up to her leaving their home and walking out of his life for good. She told him about the nonstop texts she got from Damon each and everyday for the last six month, then how she met Mason at the coffee shop and thought she could forget Damon by being with him. She told him about how good Mason was to her until yesterday night, Elena explained how he showed signs of jealousy because she had danced with Damon then how they had a tiny argument and she got drunk to ease her troubles.

After she got to the part of Caroline leaving her in the bathroom to clean up she was already halfway done with the carton of chocolate ice cream. Her all time favorite flavor.

The tears began when she spoke of her small fight with Damon that led him to telling her how he loved her which he had never once had the guts to tell her when they were together, she skipped the part of how he showed her how much he loved her then told him how she woke up with a hangover and a naked Damon by her side.

"So I picked up my stuff, got dressed before he could wake up and called you so you could pick me up." she didn't dare to look at him, she was afraid of what she would see in his eyes if she did look his way.

She was already ashamed of herself, she didn't need to see him have that look that would most likely make her feel like a cheap slut.

He took her hand in his then spoke up. "Look at me Elena."

"Come on, I don't bite." he joked as his way of assuring her that he wasn't judging her. Everything sounded so messed up and he couldn't find it in him to judge her like some other people would.

Elena turned around to stare at him and was slightly surprised when she found no judgement in his eyes. She thought that this new information would definitely change the way he saw her, but she guessed no matter what she did, he would be the one person she could go to that would listen to her and not judge her actions.

"What you did was hyprokitical but you followed your heart and I know from experience that your heart is not always the best thing you should listen to. And that's okay, you made a mistake just like Damon had. And I'm sure you don't regret it because no matter what you tell yourself you love him and you enjoyed every minute you spent with him last night."

"How do you-"

She didn't get to finish her question since he spoke up before she could say anything else.

"I know you Elena, and I know what Damon did was just a mistake and him having too much to drink. I'm not saying I take his side on this but I'm just saying maybe you just think about all of this more clearly... Because we both know that if he could go back in time he would've gotten a cab home and go in bed with you that night."

With his words of wisdom more tears started to fall from her eyes, she knew he was right, she just wasn't ready to admit that to herself yet.

"So I suggest you let go of Mason because your relationship is just a means to an end, then you should get away from the spotlight for a little while. Focus on Tyler and Caroline's wedding more, that way you have something to keep you busy then whenever you're ready think this thing through. And if you still feel like you can't forgive him then I suggest you try and move on with your life, just don't involve a guy in it for a little while." he said as his thumb softly rubbed her hand.

She nodded her head taking in his advice, she had to let Mason go and soon.

If she didn't then she would be doing exactly what her aunt had told her she was doing. And she didn't want to be doing that to him any longer.

She would keep her distance for a little while, keep on the charade for Caroline's wedding then let Mason go.

After a while of him holding her in his arms she got up from her chair then wiped away her tears.

"Thanks for helping me." she said giving him a light smile.

"Don't thank me, I'll always be here for you, just like Katherine would be if she was awake." he joked once more.

She chuckled at his words as she shook her head. Only he would ever be able to get to laugh in a time like this.

"Night." she smiled whilst walking away from the kitchen and walked to the guest room.

"Goodnight Elena." he spoke from her back as he got up from his seat and started to clean up the mess the ice cream had left on the wooden counter.

He knew she would figure all of this out, until then he would make sure both he and Katherine would be there to help her through it.

**AN:** I missed writing this story so much, this is literary my baby. It was the first story I have ever written and gotten so many good comments on. And I feel horrible for not updating it like I should, so that's why I'm updating now and probably will keep updating it throughout next week. The next few chapters have been mapped out so I finally know where to go from here, and there's a possibility of a sequel for this as well. As long as you guys haven't gotten tired on waiting on me.

On a side note I hope you guys don't hate me for making her walk out on him and destroying his only hope of them being together. I like to keep my stories as close to the characters from the show as possible, for mostly their personalities and since I know Elena is very stubborn and wouldn't just welcome him with open arms I decided that her not staying would be something that she would do. But, don't fear their break-up won't last for much longer. This is a Delena story, so you will get Delena in the end. Thank you guys for patiently waiting for this update :)

Holding on and letting go- Ross Copperman helped me with this chapter (I also think of it as my Delena song).

**PS:** I had to bring Katherine into this story, I love her character too much not to. They do look similar because they are sisters but only by five years difference so she does look much older than Elena. And can anyone guess who brought her over to their house?


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries belong to L.J. Smith, the producers of the show and all the other people involved in the CW. I'm just borrowing these characters from the show for fun purposes, even though I wished I owned Damon Salvatore ;)

**Warning:** This will have a very spicy theme to it so you're in for a fun chapter ;)

Since I haven't placed their ages:

Damon- 26.  
>Elena- 23.<br>Alaric- 27.  
>Tyler- 24.<br>Caroline- 23.  
>Stefan- 25.<br>Rebekah- 25.  
>Jenna- 26.<br>Bonnie- 22.  
>Jeremy- 24.<p>

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Another morning, another day of waking up alone.

Damon has endured this feeling of loneliness every single day for the past few months. The mornings without her, were complete torture. He had thought last night would've made his days of being alone totally forgotten.

Unfortunately she had proved him wrong, when he woke up alone in that bed he knew that any chance he thought he had of getting her back were gone.

With a sigh he got out of his covers, walking straight to his adjoining bathroom to take a nice warm shower so he could get rid of all these depressing thoughts. He was surprised he didn't have a need for a cold shower this morning.

Most of his days he would wake up with a huge boner, no matter how hard he tried not think of her, all he thought about was the times they had done it in his car, an abandoned field over a picnic or the other multiple times they've done it with the thrill of the possibility of getting caught. That was of course way before they became as famous as they are now.

Those were the good times; the times were everything was simple. They didn't have to uphold some kind of image in front of prying eyes. All they had to do was act as normal people who were madly in love. Even though he never really said those words, he certainly tried his best to show his love for her.

Damon had woken up so early in the morning because this would be the day he was going to meet the woman he had heard so much about.

His sister had been going on and on about her and he decided that he would go along with it to not only make his sister happy and stop trying to convince him that moving on was a good thing. It also had to do with him needing to feel like he was worth something.

It was now getting to point where he needed to feel a woman's touch, after months of having no sex he felt like he had gone abstinent and missed the fire and outrageous activities that sex included. Even though he had gotten a taste of what they once had, Damon was a man after all and there was so much his hand and a cold shower could do to help him.

He knew what he had done was wrong and in the eyes of some people unforgivable. Of course he felt horrible for cheating on her, any man with common sense would. But, all this rejection could really wound a man's pride. Especially for the many times Elena had shut him down.

That's why he had agreed to go on this date.

He told Rebekah numerous of times that he wanted to do this after the wedding, she had insisted this was his best chance on moving forward, forgetting everything that had to do with the girl he loves. And he knew she was right. He loved Elena with everything in him and knew he would never truly stop loving her, but he needed to move on.

He couldn't sit back and watch her be happy with a man from the sidelines while he was here hurting with no one to comfort him nor make him forget this whole thing.

Even if it was just for a little while, he could use a good distraction.

He dumped a decent amount of shampoo on his head then scrubbed his fingers through his hair letting the warm water wash it out. His hair had grown much longer than it was a few months ago, he concluded as he scrubbed his roots clean. He thought about how Elena loved it when his hair was long enough for her fingers to run through it. She had told him there was no look sexier to her than when he let his hair grow out.

And luckily football season wouldn't start for another five months, which meant he could keep his hair this way and not have to worry about shortening it.

He sighed and shook those thoughts out of his head. His heart wasn't really getting what his head was screaming at him to do. He knew he had to forget about her, his brain knew it, his heart knew it. It was just the fact that they had been together for so long that made it difficult for him to let all memories of her go.

Oh, how he wished his emotions could be turned on and off by the flick of a switch. It was a wish he knew that would never come true. People's feelings couldn't be turned on and off, humans didn't work that way. It happens and no matter how hard they try to not feel anything, their emotions are never truly turned off.

He got out of the shower then grabbed a towel from the towel rack wrapping it around his lower half. Damon walked to the mirror, staring at how long his hair had gotten. He never paid much attention to his image when he looked at himself in the mirror. It wasn't until at this precise moment that he noticed a small stubble was growing on his chin. That little black patch of hair stuck to his face and slightly long hair reminded him so much of her.

Maybe he was a masochist. Everything about him was another reminder of her.

She might've loved him this way, but he wasn't ready to shave it away nor was he willing to cut his hair back to it's regular length.

He took a smaller towel to dry his hair from it's damp state and within a few minutes of playing around with his wet locks, he finally got it to semi dry. He combed his fingers through his ember hair not really in the mood to fix it properly.

As he passed his hands through his dark locks the shine from his ring caught his attention. He slowly took his left hand out of his hair to stare at the middle finger which held the promise ring both he and Elena wore. It was the closest thing he had given to her as a sign of commitment.

Not even after they ended things did he take it off. He wondered if she ever wore it anymore, it's not like she needed to keep it on anyway. They were broken up, she no longer had a reason to wear it.

He stared at himself in the mirror while his right hand played with the ring on his finger. Damon twisted it around for a bit, pondering if he should take it off or leave it on.

Whilst he continued to play with the gold band, his mind flashed back to the time they had the idea of getting the ring. They were young back then, so naive to how the world outside of Mystic Falls worked.

_Elena and Damon were wrapped up in each other's arms as they watched F.R.I.E.N.D.S on his plasma screen TV. She was obsessed with that show, she could watch it a thousand times and never get tired of it._

_He had to admit it was somewhat interesting, some people would say a real man wouldn't watch that show. He begged to differ at that sexist comment, who in their right mind wouldn't find friends to be a classic? With its six characters, all very different, all completing each other's personalities. There was something about it that attracted both female and male to the show and he had the guts to admit that he did in fact watch it._

_Hell, he found it to be a very good source of entertainment to see when he was bored; he had no shame in that._

_They were now giving the scene where Rachel and Ross were breaking up because she found out that he was cheating on her while they were broken up or together in Rachel's eyes. Either way it was getting to the good part and Elena couldn't keep her eyes off of the television._

_He was paying some attention to the break up but his eyes seemed to be stuck on the goddess that was enveloped in his arms, his fingers were intertwined with hers and every once in a while he would play with her fingers just to see that beautiful smile appear on her lips._

_Wanting to feel more of her skin against his, Damon began to shower her neck with soft kisses. At first she had ignored them since this scene was her favorite, but when his hand went under her shirt to get a full grip of her breast. She let out a lustful moan, no longer paying attention to the TV._

_He smirked against her skin knowing that she couldn't resist him for long, he grabbed her waist and gently placed her on the mattress. Once she was comfortably lying down he gave her a kiss that was not only tender but was full of passion as well._

_Damon could already feel his member growing in size and with a silent shudder he knew she was beginning to feel wet herself. He stripped her shorts off her body not once breaking their kiss. When he pulled away from her lips, he stared at her completely breathless._

_How could he be so lucky to have such a wonderful girl in his life?_

_She was not only beautiful and intelligent; she was also very sentimental to everything that was around her. When she heard of sad news she would say "Awhh that poor dog" or "That family must be so sad, maybe I should bake some cupcakes for them or something." and as she said those sympathetic words she always had an adorable pout on her lips._

_The lips that now were completely swollen from their earth shattering kiss. Whist she stared up at him with her usual smile, a special kind of light were in her eyes and her hair was spread out all over his sheets._

_God, how could she look so sexy without even trying?_

_"You're beautiful." he whispered as one of his hands lied on her cheek and his thumb slowly caressed her olive skin._

_She blushed at his comment, forcing her cheeks to not turn tomato red. She knew she failed at her miserable attempt to hide her blush when she noticed he had a small smirk on his lips as he stared down at her with amazement in his eyes. Damon was the only man that had that kind of effect on her. No one else, not even Matt had gotten her to blush the way he did._

_He was something special alright and Elena was glad that he wanted to be with her._

_At first she was worried their friendship would be weird if they ever have a bad break-up, but he convinced her that this was just another level in their relationship. He had promised her that nothing could ever get in the way of their friendship, no matter what that thing was their friendship was bigger than that._

_Thank goodness they spoke up about their true feelings before she had gotten the chance to burst out how she was head over heels, in love with him. Elena was in love with Damon Salvatore and there was nothing that could change her mind of what she felt._

_"You are such a stud." she smirked, remembering that she used to say those words because of the movie: Grease2._

_He chuckled at her words and got back to bruising her lips with his kisses. There was nothing better in the world than kissing Elena Gilbert, every time they kissed he could feel his heart beating at an irregular speed. He knew he felt something more for her than care, he just wasn't ready to say those three words yet._

_He didn't know if he ever would be ready at this point._

_His actions should've given her the signs that he was in love with her, she wasn't an idiot so he saw no need to tell her the three words that she was waiting for him to say._

_Her arms snaked around his neck as her hands were now playfully massaging his hair. If she didn't know how good he was at sex, she would most likely love to stay like this, in his arms, lips locked, until the end of time._

_Once his lips began to leave a fiery trail of kisses on her neck, she couldn't help herself from what she did next._

_"Oh, Damon!" she moaned loudly whilst arching her back so her pelvis could meet his. Another moan escaped her lips as she felt how hard he had become, she was glad that she had such an effect on him. At least she wasn't the only one feeling like she needed him to be inside her at this instant. Her panties were soaking wet and she knew once he took it off he would get a pretty nice view of what his body did to her._

_He used his tongue, teeth and mouth on her soft spot and smirked at how responsive she was to his touches. His hands had a tight grip on her waist and the more she arched her back the more he had to restrain himself from ripping off all of her clothing._

_She grabbed onto his shoulders forcing their bodies to be closer than they already were. Needing to feel his naked skin against her own she slowly took off his shirt so his top half was completely bare. His body was one of a god; it belonged with the statue of David. Actually he was a million times better than the marble statue._

_Every time her palms roamed over his abs and chest she felt as if he was more carved than man-made. She knew how hard he worked to get this god-like form; she was there for every game, even if it was a practice one. And sometimes they worked out together, not that by the end of it they actually did any working out. She guessed their activities counted as an type of exercise, one that she very much enjoyed._

_Her hands went down to his pants to unbuckle his belt but he stopped her by grabbing onto her small hands._

_"Today it's all about you, I want you to get the full of experience of sex without you needing to pleasuring me." he murmured against her skin which in turn made her shiver._

_"But-"_

_"No buts. Today is all about you." he whispered pulling away from her neck and giving her lips a quick smooch before getting back to worshiping her body._

_He never once broke eye contact as he agonizingly, slowly took off her shirt. She bit her bottom lip knowing she was wearing nothing but a lacy red brassiere and panties._

_"You'll be the death of me someday." he stared at her body as if he was seeing it for the first time. She had never wore this kind of underwear before and looking at her curvy form dressed up in this was making him even harder than before. He was actually waiting for his penis to pop out of his jeans already._

_She giggled at his almost breathless words. She had wanted to surprise him later that evening with a home cooked meal and some dessert but she was all for this as well. Just the hungry looks in his eyes, made her know she was in for one hell of a ride._

_He got right back to work by taking the lacy material in his hands then slipping it off her body. Her center was oozing with wetness and he hadn't even begun working on her most intimate part. He never knew he was this good at making a woman so horny so quickly, then again Elena was new to all of this._

_She had many boyfriends before him and she was no virgin. The only thing that came to mind was that they probably didn't know her body as well as he did. He loved the fact that he had so much power over her body, he knew every crook and nanny her glorious form held which would make this all the more easier._

_He pressed his lips upon her flat stomach, placing bunch of kisses on it till he reached her navel. He licked her heating flesh then blew on the same exact spot earning yet another moan from her lips. He kissed down to her female area making sure to kiss everywhere, except the place that she needed pleasuring the most._

_When he felt her nails dig into his back, he chucked against her wet center letting his breath blow on it. He pressed his lips on her area, slipping his tongue through her womanly juices. His tongue expertly moved in circles inside of her as he toyed with her most private part._

_Not once has she ever felt this way during sex, she always did it the traditional way. The guy goes in her, they go at it for about half an hour or fifteen minutes depending on when he was done which sometimes left her to finish the job herself. They never payed any attention to her needs like Damon was doing._

_She felt a ping of jealously for the women that had experienced this before she ever could. It was no matter, she had him now and hopefully it would stay that way for a long time._

_Once her walls began to tighten around his tongue he knew she was ready, so with her help he was able to take off his pants along with his boxers. She impatiently ripped the wrapper off the condom then carefully placed it over his erect member. When she was about to get back into a lying position he grabbed onto her body flipping them over, forcing her to straddle his abs while he lay on the mattress._

_"Wait- what are you doing?" she asked not knowing what to do in this position._

_"You've never done this before?" his left brow rose as he stared at her flabbergasted from her lack of knowledge._

_She blushed at his facial expression wanting the earth to swallow her whole. "No, I've only had sex the way we usually do it." she mumbled from under her hands._

_He chuckled at her innocence then peeled her hands off of her heart shaped face. "I'll teach you." he lied back down again and reached for her waist. "Now, I want you take me inside of you." he instructed not tearing his eyes away from hers._

_With her body trembling in need she bit her bottom lip, that were already swollen from his kisses and did what he told her to do. It wasn't quite difficult as she thought it would be, since he was hard as a rock he easily slipped right into her. As her body began to relax in this new position, her walls immediately got used to him and she let out a low moan not knowing that it could feel this good with her being on top._

_"That's just the tip of the iceberg baby." he winked at her knowing the experience that she was going through was very satisfying. Not only was it enjoyable for her but it definitely wasn't making him uncomfortable._

_She smirked at his words, still a little dazed out from feeling his full length filling up her wet center. "I never knew it could feel sooooo goo- good." she moaned out._

_"I want you to slowly take off your bra." his hands were still on her sides as he enjoyed watching her from this new angle. She always took on everything, not letting anyone else take care of her. She was more of a giver than a taker and he thought it was about time that he took the load off for her. She seemed so shy but once she really got into it this spitfire of a siren came out of her shell._

_She did as she was told, her hand reached for the strap of her bra then she took it off her shoulder at a very slow pace. She did the same for the other strap and reached for the back of her bra to snap it open. When her breasts came free of the lacy piece of undergarment she sensually took it off with a fire in her eyes and let it drop to the floor._

_He got a full view of her bosom and smiled at the beautiful view. No other women he had been with was perfectly portioned like she was. She had a tiny waist with curves in all the right places and her rear end was spectacular. Not many can have the ass that she did and maintain such a flat stomach._

_When Elena was born, he swore god had given a blessing to the world._

_His right hand traveled up to one of her breast and firmly grabbed onto it. He began to massage her bust making her moan once again. Her breasts were her most sensitive area, right next to her wet center. So the slightest touch would send her into a high, especially the way his hand played around with it._

_It was like he was making love to her breast and only her breast. "Now, I want you to put your hand on the other one." her eyes immediately snapped open at his words. He wanted her to touch herself?_

_It's not like she hadn't done it before, it was just a little bit out of her comfort zone. She had never touched herself in front of anyone else before, it made her feel really self conscious. "Are you sure that's what I need to do?" she hoped her words would maybe; help her back out of it._

_"Yes, there's nothing for you to be ashamed of. Just place your hand on your left boob." he calmly told her, holding onto his patience as if it was his life line._

_This was torturing him, he was inside of her but he couldn't move or ravish her body like he wished._

_He had to remember that this was her time to feel what he got from sex. Not that she hadn't gotten any before this thought popped into his head, he just wanted to make it all about her and put his needs aside._

_Despite what his hormones were screaming at him to do, he was going to lay there until she was comfortable with this._

_"Alright." she said sounding unsure of herself. Elena brought her hand to her uncovered breast and started to move her hand around it like she thought he did._

_"That's it baby, do it a little slower-" she did as she was told and as soon as she followed his instructions she started to feel a whole new fire take over her body. "Right there, you got it." he wanted to stare into her eyes as she did this, except her doe eyes were closed and he knew it was better for her to close them and let the moment take over._

_"I'm going to start moving you, but once I stop I want you to keep doing what my hands made you do... Okay?" he said knowing this was probably the hardest part. Since she was new at this he wanted her to be able to do it later on without his help._

_Both of his hands found her waist and he thrust his hips up whilst moving her body to the rhythm of his thrusts. When one of his hands went missing she covered the breast that was feeling lonely with her other hand and did the same thing she was doing to her other breast._

_His hands stopped moving her body once he felt like she got the hang of it and stayed still on her waist. She finally brought her eyes to his, placing her hands on his chest as she moved up and down on his thick length, not missing one beat of their thrusts. She was handling it as if she were a pro. If he hadn't figured out that she didn't know how to do this in the beginning of it all, then he would've been surprised to hear she had never done this position before._

_"Oh, Damon. Harder, harder!" she screamed at the top of her lungs feeling as if she was on cloud nine. The harder he went, the deeper she felt him go inside her. She felt their bodies fuse into one as they continued on. It was like they were made for one another, not only did he fit her perfectly with his big size but she could mold her body against his and feel completely comfortable. He was a perfect match, in every way._

_Now, that was something you couldn't find everyday._

_They kept at it for some time before her walls tighten around his shaft and she came. Only a few seconds later did Damon follow behind her. She got out of him, her body all sticky and wet from their sexual festivities. He took off the condom throwing the piece of useless spandex into a small trash can._

_Who would've thought that doing it in that pose would feel so good?_

_"You... were amazing." he had a blissful look on his face as he stared at her._

_She smiled whilst biting her bottom lip "You weren't too bad yourself." she teased, bringing her hand to his forehead to wipe away the sweat that made his hair stick to his face._

_He chuckled at her words wrapping his arms around her slim waist and tangling their legs together._

_"I love you." she spoke up for the first time in their relationship. They have been together for the past two years and she felt like it was time to tell him._

_He looked down at her then gave her a kiss on the lips distracting her thoughts from what had been said a few moments ago. After a heavy make out session they both fell asleep, her last words completely forgotten._

_The next day she woke up to the sound of his soft snoring and smiled against his chest knowing she could stay this way forever. She snuggled against him leaving a few minutes to pass by before she unwrapped his arms around her and got out of their bed. Elena walked to the closet that kept all their stuff for the time being then grabbed a silk purple robe to wrap around her bare form._

_The kitchen finally came to her view after a few seconds of walking down the stairs and by the living room. It only took a few steps for her to reach the fridge so she could start working on breakfast. She was awake and in a very good mood this morning._

_This called for her famous strawberry waffles that Damon loved so much._

_She walked to the cabinets getting all dry ingredients that she needed from it. She took a bowl from the cabinet next to that one, going right to work when she had the all the tools she needed._

_As she was making breakfast Damon woke up, stretching his long arms expecting Elena to be by his side. When he felt the side next to him was empty and cold his eyes snapped open and he became fully alert. With the thought that something had happened to her he placed on his dark blue boxers and ran out of the room._

_He stopped freaking out once the smell of food cooking hit his senses. He followed the delicious scent, stopping only when he saw his angel cooking up something that smelled very mouth watering._

_"Watcha cooking?" he asked whilst wrapping his strong arms around her slim waist._

_"Your favorites. Bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, and strawberry waffles." she explained with a bright smile on her lips._

_He didn't need to see her face to know that she was smiling that beautiful smile of hers._

_"Mhm, it smells great." he kissed her cheek watching his woman cook up a storm in the kitchen. The house might've be under his mother's name but he considered this place as his own. It wasn't like anyone came up here anymore. He was the only that had the guts to visit this place because he loved it way too much to destroy it's image with the thoughts of his father._

_She unwillingly got out of his arms to grab a plate and filling it up with bacon, eggs, three pieces of toasts, two waffles and some leftover strawberries._

_"Enjoy." she smiled handing the plate to him._

_"Don't mind if I do." he gave her a quick kiss and a tap on her bottom before walking to one of the stools so he could sit down._

_She got a few strips of bacon, some eggs, one piece of toast and two waffles with strawberries for herself. She wasn't the type that didn't eat to keep her figure, with her metabolism she could eat junk food for the rest of her life and never get fat. After all she was a lot smarter when picking the foods she should eat, she wasn't going to be that type of girl. The one that would eat like a pig then ten, twenty years later get fat like a balloon for neglecting her body from the nutritious foods she should eat._

_"Why don't we go out back and eat by the lake?" she gave him one of her sweet smiles. Elena always enjoyed eating at the back of the house, it had an amazing view of the lake and everything was just so calm. This cabin was very special and she hoped that it would be a part of her life, even after she launches for her career._

_He couldn't resist that adorable smile of hers "Alright, to the back it is then." he smiled taking the plate that contained a few more waffles from her hands. "I'll take that." he walked past her to the back of the house._

_She followed behind him and found him standing there with two plates in his hands, trying to get the doors to open. She quietly giggled at him, then did what any normal person would do. She walked to the wooden doors and opened them for him._

_"Thanks." he gave her a smile, walking straight to the table and placing the plates on it._

_Elena walked to the table as well then was about to go back inside to get the tray with a jar full of orange juice, syrup and two empty glasses but Damon stopped her from going back._

_"I'll get it."_

_She nodded her head giving him another one of her brilliant smiles then sat down on her chair waiting for him to return._

_In a matter of a few seconds he came back with the tray in his hands, he put the wooden tray on the table sitting down on the chair next to hers._

_They ate in silence, savoring the taste of the food that Elena had made. It was delicious as always. Even though her food was perfect before she joined culinary school._

_"I wanted to talk to you about something." the brunette spoke up, breaking their comfortable silence._

_"Alright go ahead." he smiled, giving her his full attention._

_"So yesterday, this guy that was one of the judges for the food tasting for my last exam came up to me and told me if I ever considered being a model. He told me that he had a friend that was looking for a fresh face in his modeling agency. He also said I had the looks and the body for it. All I have to do is call him in three days and I'll be in the next plane to New York." she squeaked not wanting to see a sad or angry look on his face._

_He stayed quiet for a few moments before snapping out of his thoughts "He was checking you out?"_

_"That's all you got from what I just said?" she couldn't believe an important talk about her future was turning into an argument._

_"No, I just don't like when other guys are looking at you." he took her hand in his and pressed a soft kiss on her skin. "That's all."_

_She smiled at him and shook her head at his charms. "I don't know if I even want to take it. It's all the way in New York and everyone that I care about is here." she explained with a slight pout on her lips._

_"Well, I wasn't going to tell you this until later but I got bunch of letters back from a few colleges which included a football scholarship and most of them accepted me. Two from New York." he gave her a sly smile, hoping she wasn't going to be angry about him doing it without her knowing._

_Her eyes widen in excitement and she smiled brightly at him "That's great babe, I'm so happy for you." at any normal day she would've been pissed off because he had done it without her knowing. Then again she had basically done the same thing to him._

_"So if I were to pick one of them, would you consider the modeling opportunity?" his thumb was now caressing the bare skin of her hand while waiting for her response._

_"Maybe... But are those colleges the best choices out of all of them?"_

_"They're not the best of the best, but if you want to take the chance at modeling then I'll be right beside you."_

_She thought about it for a while, could she really be so selfish as to make him give up other colleges that could make his big break, just because she had gotten a good opportunity?_

_"I know that look; I'll be okay with whatever college. I might even have more chance to make it big in New York than any other places."_

_She took in his words knowing that whatever decision she made, Damon would be right by her side. "Okay, I'm going to take the modeling job." She smiled then wrapped her arms around him._

_He smiled against her skin; finally Elena was choosing something for her own. He planted his lips on hers before they went back to their food. Once they were done eating she took the dirty plates to the kitchen, placing them in the sink and went upstairs. "Where are you going?" he questioned slightly curious on why she just left the dirty dishes there, usually she would immediately cleaned up after herself._

_"To take a shower, wanna join me?" she smirked hiding her body behind the wall so her face was the only thing he saw._

_He said no words as he picked her up in his arms and carried them to the bathroom upstairs._

_"So I was thinking, we should get something that represents our relationship before going to New York." Damon brought as they laid on the king sized mattress whilst staring at their intertwined hands._

_"Really?" she quickly turned her head around to face him, her eyes had a certain kind of light in them since she was beginning to feel very excited at his proportion._

_"Yes, I think it's time people know that you're mine, always and forever." He kissed the back of her hand never once breaking eye contact as he said the words that pulled at her heart strings._

_"Are you sure we're ready for that?" her excitement died down a little, she wasn't sure that they were going out long enough for them to make that kind of commitment._

_"Yes I'm sure, we've known each other our whole lives and I think this is long over due."_

_She smiled at him and nodded her head "Let's get matching rings then." They stared into each other's eyes for a little while with bright smiles on their lips._

That was probably one of the best memories he had of himself and Elena, they were just what any other couples were. They were happy, in love and trusted each other.

Damon was fully clothed in dark jeans, dark blue shirt, his signature black jacket and shoes. He was ready for the date that could very well determine on how well he would be capable of moving on or would he be forever stuck in the past with thoughts of her clouding his mind.

**AN:** This chapter is long over due, every time I try to finish it something else catches my attention. So for the weekend I forced myself to finish it and made sure it was super long and full of Delena fluff. I love writing chapters where you get to see their past; it's just so much fun out of the gloom you guys usually get from the regular way I write them.

Anyway I've been very focused on a lot of things mostly after school activities, so my updates will probably take a week or less. And Beautiful insanity will be placed on hold till this story is finished and LYJMKM will be on hold until I get to the twentieth chapter of this series. Hopefully by mid November this series will be closed to being finished.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thank you for your amazing reviews from the last one. The more reviews I get, the more faster I will try to update.

**PS:** Next chapter you guys will see how the date went and what has been going on Elena.


	17. Chapter 17

_I feel like this is the most crappiest chapter I've ever written, I was so tired for the last few weeks so every time I write the little bits and pieces to this chapter I didn't give it my all. But, since I haven't updated for a while I had to give you guys this. Again sorry for the crappy chapter._

**Disclaimer:** The Vampire Diaries belong to L.J. Smith, the producers of the show and all the other people involved in the CW. I'm just borrowing these characters from the show for fun purposes, even though I wished I owned Damon Salvatore ;)

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

This was probably the worst date Damon had ever been in, it was even worst than the awkward date he had with this very shy girl in the eighth grade. He never used to judge people from the way they looked when he was at that age, he only cared about their personalities and what they were like on the inside. He never cared for what was on the outside, his mother had raised him to never judge a book by it's cover and that mantra became harder to follow once he hit High School. The girls became more gorgeous and their bodies were ones of goddesses.

He was a boy with raging hormones after all and what he always thought about was sex. Even though he was slightly a geek and a big football fan, it still didn't stop him from having a few mess around from time to time. Those were the good times, he missed the simple days where all he had to worry about was his grades, who was going to be his next girlfriend and graduating High School. Now he was stuck in this terrible date with a girl that had nothing of interest about her except for her Exotic looks.

From the last few minutes he had learned a lot about this woman. Her name was Rose, she hated people who weren't straight forward, loved cats, obsessed with certain types of movies- which certainly weren't suitable for children. After that was said he completely zoned out on her, thinking of a way out of this situation without being rude or seem like a jerk. When he did pay a little bit of attention to her ongoing chatter, she was still talking about her life and how great she was at modeling even though she only started a few months ago.

He had not even gotten a chance to say anything about himself, except for his name. Which she already knew of, since his sister had set this whole thing to begin with. He couldn't believe his twin, his own fresh and blood considered this person a friend. She was such a bore, the only thing he could see them having in common was shopping. Other than that he would have to go to his sister and ask what in the world had she been smoking when she became friends with this girl.

Finally deciding he should put an end to this miserable brunch, Damon smiled at the waiter that asked if they wanted anything else. He politely shook his head and asked for the check, it was his only ticket out of this train wreck of a date.

Once the blonde waiter had left to retrieve their check, Rose began to speak once again. "Wow, I've talked all about myself but I feel like I know nothing about you."

Not wanting to be- in the lack of better words a jerk, he thought he would give being an actual part of this conversation a try. "What do you wanna know?"

"You were going out with Elena Gilbert right?" the brunette questioned.

"Yeah.. I was." awkward silence quickly filled the air after he answered her question. There were millions of questions she could've asked. Why did she have to bring her up? On their first date no less. And if he was lucky enough it would most likely be their last.

"Oh, well.. How do you and Rebekah get along? She talks about you all the time, you seem pretty great from what I hear." The smirk that spread on her thin red lips were supposed to be seductive and to some men it would be. But, to Damon it was a big turn off.

His eyes quickly scanned the room waiting for the waiter to return, how long did it take to bring back a check anyway? "U'm we get along fine, like any brother and sister we have our moments but we mostly just fool around. Cracking jokes on each other and whatnot."

She nodded her head, seemingly satisfied with his answer. "You guys don't have that creepy twin thing?" Rose had heard about how twins can feel what the others are feeling, almost as if they had a telepathic link. And she wondered if it was the same thing with her friend and current date.

"Not really, we do sometimes finish each others sentences and we can tell when we're hurting even if we don't show it to one another... Just normal sibling stuff." he said with a shrug. He found nothing wrong with being close to his sister. Most sibling wouldn't be as close as they are, it was just another thing that made them who they were.

"Do you have any siblings?" he wanted to know if there were anyone else that were like her. And if she did, hopefully they didn't have her personality. She was too into herself, even if he did consider having a relationship with her it would probably have a very unpleasant ending.

They would be all about sex with no real communication. And what he needed more than anything else at the moment was a real relationship, having some wild sex was all well and good until there was nothing more to it and he would soon realize he was wasting his time.

"Nope, I'm an only child." she smiled brightly, it seemed as if she was proud of that.

He was thankful when the waiter finally showed up. His escape was finally here. "Thanks." he smiled at the man then placed a good amount of money for their brunch and tip for the waiter.

When they were out of the restaurant he gave Rose a kiss on the cheek. "We'll see each other some other time?" she questioned with hope and some kind of emotion he couldn't quite identify in her eyes.

"Sure." his irises widen a bit as he spoke. This was the usual sign that said he had no plans on ever seeing her again.

They went their separate ways, one of them thinking everything had gone great while the other was glad to be out of the horrible date.

* * *

><p><strong>In the morning<strong>

The morning had been filled with nothing but complete silence, the baby was sleeping as well as her niece. Katherine left to go to work and Elijah went out to get breakfast.

Elena missed this, she missed the days where she felt at home with no worries dragging her down. This would be her day away from the hell that her life had turned into. She closed her eyes whilst her arms and legs stretched on the queen sized bed. With a sigh, the brunette got out of bed ready to face the day. Hopefully with no talk about Damon or the fact she cheated on Mason with the elder Salvatore.

She walked to the kitchen with her borrowed pajamas disheveled, her hair a mess and her eyes still groggy from sleep. "Morning." a male voice snapped her out of her foggy state.

She gasped not expecting Elijah on being back so soon "Gah, you scared me..." her hand was placed right over her heart as she spoke and tried to catch her breath. "Morning, honey buns." she teased.

He groaned at that nickname "After 10 years you're still going to call me that?"

"Heck yeah." she looked inside the paper bag taking out the plastic boxes that was full of delicious smelling food.

He sighed showing signs of defeat; he knew there was no way of changing her mind. The only times she never called him that was when she was either upset or just not in the mood to tease him. "Do you mind waking up Danielle for me ? and if Jason is up can you bring him down too?"

She smiled at him nodding her head at his request "I'll go get em' for you." she grabbed an apple taking a bite out of the fruity goodness before going back upstairs.

The technique of creeping inside someone's room was to be as quiet as possible; she had mastered the art of sneaking in and out of rooms a long time ago. So going inside a young child's room was a piece of cake. Elena wanted to surprise her niece since she hadn't seen or heard from her for a long time. She loved that little girl so much, so much that sometimes she wished she didn't have such a popular life.

If she hadn't, she would most likely be married by now and have at most two kids. Kind of like the life her eldest sibling had, someday she would get there though. She would have her own happy ending, but for now she would stick with what she had.

Her feet lightly tapped the wooden floor, even though she didn't need to take such precautions she did it anyway. Once she got to the bed her arms reached to the length of her tiny stomach, her hands slowly traveled under the sheets before her fingers began to tickle Danielle's belly.

The child erupted in laughter as she tried to squirm out of her aunt's hands. "Auntie Lena -stop!" the girl couldn't stop giggling; she tried to find a way out of the elder woman's arms but found no escape.

Elena chuckled at her and stopped torturing her; she hated it when her brother did it to her when she was younger so she decided to put the young girl out of her misery. "How have you been sweetie?" she wrapped her arms around Danielle giving her a warm, snugly hug.

After her giggles stopped, the young girl straighten herself up, fixing her hair as well as her dark purple pj's "I am very good, I learned how to paint from dad and mom is trying to dress me up in girly dresses again... Yuck." she shook her head at the thought with disgust clearly apparent on her face.

Elena lightly chuckled at her words, even when her niece was an infant she would cry when her mother to put frilly dresses on her. At least that's one thing that never changed about her favorite little girl "I'll try to talk to her about that but I make no promises."

A smile spread on her lips at her aunt's words "Okie dokie, is dad or mom home?"

"Your dad's home. He has breakfast downstairs... so if I were you I would run down to meet him in the kitchen and give him a big hug." she whispered, hoping her genius niece would do as she said.

Danielle nodded her head finding her aunt's instructions an easy thing to follow. She jumped off her bed running through the hallway and down the stairs.

After she had jumped from her bed to the floor a cry came from the room down the hall, by the piercing noise Elena knew who had awaken from his long night's sleep. The brunette got up from the bed not paying any attention to how messy it became from her interaction with Danielle, she walked to the room with her nephew's name on it and opened the door.

With a small smile, she walked to the crib that held the tiniest human being she had ever seen. Her hands reached out for his small form and brought him to her face. "Hi there, Remember me? You probably don't but when you were inside your mommy's belly I was there. Sang to you for a few days, you always calmed down when I did that." she reminisced, as she smiled at the baby, he stared at her in silence completely puzzled to what she was saying. He then let out a piercing wail causing her to sigh. Knowing she would have to sing in order for him to quiet down, she started to think of what lullaby she should sing to the baby. As quickly as the thought came to her head, Elena made up her mind on what song she would sing to the baby."The itsy-bitsy spider climbed up the water spout, down came the rain and washed the spider out." whilst she sang she moved the baby around, intimating facial expressions with the lines of the lullaby.

"Out came the sun and dried up all the rain, and itsy-bitsy spider climbed the spout again..." at the end of the lullaby Jason started to simmer down, silence filled the room and she smiled at the adorable baby in her arms. "You like that song too huh?" the baby gazed at her with a spaced out look on his little round face. His doe eyes was so unique, she has never seen a pair of eyes like his.

"Are you okay up there?" yelled Elijah from downstairs.

She turned around, facing the clock that was in the baby's room. Realizing that she took a few more minutes than needed upstairs, she quickly took his blanket with one hand securely holding him in her other arm.

Elena carefully walked down the wooden steps finding the kitchen in a matter of a few seconds before speaking her presence in the room "Yeah, I'm fine. This little slugger over here woke up after Dani went downstairs. I was just calming him down." she smiled placing the baby in his high chair.

"Oh, wow. You took a quarter of the time I do to calm him down." Elijah said clearly surprised.

"My mom used to sing me the same lullaby, I guess most babies just like hearing it." she answered with a shrug.

"Either way thanks. You Gilbert women sure have a way with babies." he gave Elena a plate of her own breakfast, the boxes of food was laid out on the counter so she could pick whatever she wanted.

She started to eat once her plate had waffles, scrambled eggs and a small bowl of fruits next to it. "I guess we do, but you Mikaelson men are definitely lacking our gift." she smirked after popping a piece of kiwi in her mouth.

A light chuckle filled the air after her comment had been said. For once she was finally enjoying herself, she didn't feel guilty about anything at that moment nor did she worry about Damon. For once it would be all about her family, even though this wasn't all of them she felt right at home being with her sister's family.

A call from his job came for him, he thought he had the day of today but his boss said he had to come in today. Supposedly it was very urgent. After asking Elena to look after his children, he changed into his work clothes, kissed the top of his kids heads goodbye and left them in the hands of their aunt.

They hung out for a few hours, watching Disney movies of all kinds. From princesses to race cars, to classics and kid movies. Elena changed Jason's diaper from time to time, she fed him and Danielle when it was lunch time and made sure to give them both their baths before five o'clock. All in all today was a real fun day, she got a taste of what it felt like when it came to being a parent. It was tough since children in their different ages were hard to deal with, but she enjoyed every moment of it.

Elena knew she couldn't have this at the moment. Having a family was one of the things she wanted most, it was also the one thing she couldn't have. To have a good and healthy family, she needed to have a steady man in her life. Not just any man, she needed one that could take care of herself and their children as well.

Hopefully someday she would fulfill that dream, she had to believe she could do it or she would be like all those other models that had nothing going for them but their looks. And even that doesn't last for too long. Once you start to age to a certain point in your life, you start to lose the gorgeous body and face you had a few years before the aging.

When the front door opened, clicking of high heels against the floor could be heard from the end of the long hallway. "Is anybody home?" Katherine asked finding the house in complete silence. The only sound she could here was the TV playing in the living room.

"In here!" Elena yelled from inside the gigantic room.

"Wow, you got them to sleep already?" she smiled placing down the bags she had in her hands on the floor.

"Yup, as Elijah said we Gilbert women have a special gift with kids." a smirk cascaded on her pink lips.

"Mhm, speaking of Elijah where's that husband of mine? I thought he had the day off." she took Danielle in her arms and started walking up the stairs with Elena following her and a car seat in her hand.

"His boss called him in, something about an emergency at work, so I guess he had to go in today." she replied as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Mhm.." Katherine mumbled, carefully tucking in her daughter.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine." she smiled taking Jason out of the car seat and into her arms, she then walked to his room gently tucking him in as well.

When they reached the living room Elena asked the question, she been itching to ask. " You sure?" her sister didn't seem all that happy when she mentioned Elijah going into work when he was supposed to have the day off.

Katherine sighed, she didn't want to seem like a worried and jealous wife but ever since Elijah had told her about his boss, she didn't know how to deal with this new piece of information. "Elijah's boss... Carrie has been hitting on him, you know casual flirting and all that other stuff, I didn't believe him at first and convinced him that he was just imagining it. I'm not stupid or anything, I know he's the complete package, he has the looks, the brains, a very good looking body to match..." she paused for a second not wanting to get lost from the problem she was trying to explain.

"I didn't really believe a married woman would actually hit on a married man before I saw it with my own eyes on this barbecue his firm was having, she was flirting with him right in front of me. I'm just worried maybe one day he's going to give into it." a sigh escaped her lips as she combed her fingers through her wavy hair.

"I don't think Elijah would ever do that to you, even if he's tempted... He loves you Kat." Elena whispered knowing exactly how Katherine was feeling.

"I know, I'm just.. I'm scared that maybe this life isn't what he truly wants. What if one day he decides he doesn't want a wife and kids? Did you know that he gave up his dreams of opening up his own company with his family just to take care of me and Danielle? He gave up so much at such a young age..." she stared down at her fumbling fingers unable to look into the eyes of the woman who sat right next to her.

"That should prove to you that he would never do this to you, he's not like the other guys Katherine. Elijah is one of a kind and definitely a rare man to find, so I suggest for you to not worry about it. Spend some quality time with him, show him just how much you love and care for him... Your worries will most likely go away after that." she advised, even though she was the worst person to come to for advice on keeping a good and healthy relationship.

After she listened to Elena's wise words, Katherine wiped the tears that were spilling out of her eyes away from her face. "I'm being crazy for thinking that he could cheat on me aren't I?"

"No, you're not being crazy. You're just worried and that's understandable." she smiled before wrapping her arms around Katherine's tall frame.

"Thanks, Lena."

"No problem big sis." she softly smiled at her sister, glad to see the warm glow coming back to her round face.

"How are things going with the Damon issue?" Katherine asked wanting to know if her sister was handling the situation as good as Elijah had told her she was last night.

Elena was caught off guard at that question, she didn't really know how she felt since throughout the day the Damon situation hadn't once crossed her mind. "U'm...well... I'm going to take Elijah's advice. After the wedding I'm going to end things with Mason and focus on myself a little more and if Damon keeps trying to work things out I might rethink taking him back but I'm not all that sure right now." she shrugged her shoulders hoping that speaking her thoughts out loud would help her make a good decision.

"I think that's a good idea, at least Mason will not be a part of this anymore. Even though he would make a good companion if there wasn't an issue between you and Damon." Katherine winked at her sister.

The younger brunette chuckled at her sister's words "Yeah, I know. But right now I just need some time to figure out what I want; I think going out with Mason was just a silly High School way of me trying to move on."

"Well, there are always other ways on moving on that doesn't involve a guy." she suggested.

Elena raised a brow at her words "Mhm, and what would that entail?"

"We can just have some girl time, just like we used to when we were younger." she smiled whilst staring at her watch. "And it looks like we have bunch of time for shopping"

Elena bit her bottom lip, it did sound fun and she needed to spend more time with her sister. They haven't seen each other for so long, so she thought why not? "Sure, but don't you need someone to watch Danielle and Jason?"

As she spoke her thoughts, they heard keys jingle from the front door and footsteps could be heard from the hallway.

"Back so soon?" Katherine smiled as bright as she could, she didn't want her husband to think that she had any problems with him. After all Elena was right, she was worrying herself over nothing.

"Yeah, it was just a false alarm on the emergency. Carrie didn't really need me there." he gave his wife a soft kiss on the lips as his eyes tried to tell her what was really going on.

As she stared into his brown eyes she saw that there was something wrong with him but couldn't really make out what it was. "Oh, well I'm glad you're home. We girls need to have a girl's night out so you my lovable husband of mine are going to watch the kids while me and Elena go out." she pleaded with her batting eyes and slightly pouty lips.

He smirked at her famous pleading look; whenever Katherine wanted something from him she would give him this exact look. "You guys can go have your fun while I watch the kids." he agreed.

She smiled happily engulfing him in a warm embrace "And don't worry I'll pick out something that you'll really enjoy." she whispered in a naughty tone before gently biting his earlobe and pulling away from him with a smile still on her lips.

Elena watched their interaction wishing that she could have something as pure as they had. Once upon of time she did have that for a few years, except everything fell apart and now she wished she could go back in time and make sure that she kept Damon interested enough to stay with her and only her. All of this time she had blamed him for cheating when she never once thought maybe he got bored with her, they were together for six years. Any man, especially one that had the looks of Damon would get bored, maybe if she had made their sex life more exciting then maybe he wouldn't have- no she would not think of that.

She would have fun and forget the mess that her life had turned into "Let's get changed." Katherine said excitedly as she grabbed her sister's hand and went upstairs with the young brunette following behind her.

Elena went to her room and changed into a red long sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans and black ballet flats whilst Katherine changed into a brown pencil skirt, light pink top with a brown cardigan and light pink ballet flats.

Once both sisters came out of their rooms with bags in hand, they strolled down the stairs and made an exit out of the house.

Katherine first entered her car with her sister already sitting on the passenger seat right next to the driver's seat. "You're going to have so much fun that you won't even remember his name." she smirked.

"Hope you're right." Elena grinned with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

"Oh, honey I know I'm right." after that was said she drove out of her driveway to her next destination. Katherine was tired of hearing how sad her sister was over the whole Damon fiasco, it was time for Elena to get over him or at least be happy without needing a man in her life and Katherine knew after today her sister would definitely feel much better than she had been feeling for these past few months.

* * *

><p><strong>After brunch<strong>

Damon walked around Mystic Falls with no destination; he didn't want to go back to the Boarding house since he would have to deal with his sister and her pestering questions on how the date went. And he didn't want to have to deal with that today. So, when he came in front of Elena's old home, he walked up their front steps and knocked on the door. He didn't know if Elena was there and he hoped that she wasn't.

Bonnie opened the door not knowing who was behind it until she saw Damon with a slight grin on his lips. "If you're looking for Elena then she's not here. We haven't seen her ever since the Masquerade... So if you're here to gloat or torture her with your begging then you better go somewhere else." she was about to close the door on his face but was unable to get the front door to budge with his hand in the way.

"I'm not here for her, I'm actually looking for Alaric." after hearing that Elena never came home Damon begin to worry about her well-being but he didn't want Bonnie to see that so he didn't even bring her up into the small conversation.

"He's in the kitchen." the caramel colored woman grumbled as she opened the door a little more.

Once he was inside the Gilbert house he walked through the long hallway finally landing in the kitchen that he had cooked many meals in throughout his early and teenage years.

"Awwhh, how adorable my favorite goddaughter and my drinking buddy sharing lunch." he smirked as he made his way to sit next to Alaric.

"She's your only goddaughter." the brown haired man retorted.

"And she's my favorite, that kid of yours is something special. Not many girls can get on my favorites list you know." he gave his friend his signature smirk then smiled at the baby whilst she tried to reach to him with her tiny hands.

"You wanna go to your uncle don't yah?" Alaric questioned.

The infant giggled as she clapped her hands together with a giddy smile on her round face. Damon chuckled at his niece, even though they weren't related by blood he believed people he loved and cared for including Alaric was his family.

"Here we are." he grunted as she finally was wrapped in his arms. "You're mom definitely gots some good genes."

"Dude!"

"What? You gotta admit your wife is hot."

Alaric's face seemed as if he was pondering his friend's comment before his head nodded in agreement "I sure got lucky."

"He sure did, didn't he?" he said while making goofy faces to her.

She giggled at the multiple faces he made and now her tiny hands were invading his face. He chuckled at her experimenting, every time her palms found his lips he would blow on it and the little girl would let out a cute giggle.

Alaric observed this with a small smirk on his face, for a guy who didn't want to have kids Damon was dealing very well with his daughter. It was like whenever he was her, she would laugh or get very excited.

"You're gonna be a troublemaker, you little rascal." he joked as she started to play with his raven black hair. "Just a warning, when she gets older make sure you have a gun."

"And my husband should have a gun because?" Jenna announced herself whilst taking her daughter away from Damon.

"Well, this cutie over here is gonna be a guy magnet once she reaches puberty. And as his father Alaric needs a little something to keep the horny boys away from her." he smirked.

"Damon that is not a language you should use around Aria!" the redhead shushed him as she covered her daughter's ears.

He chuckled at her while shaking his head "It's not like she can even understand what I'm saying." he took a grape from the fruit bowl and popped it inside his mouth.

"I swear if she picks up any swear words from you I will hunt you down Salvatore." she pointed a finger at him with a Serious look on her face but the teasing glint in her eyes told him that it was just a friendly warning.

"Okay Saltzman, you're the boss."

Aria yawned in her arms which meant it was finally nap time. Jenna smiled at her friend and gave Alaric a quick kiss before going upstairs to put her daughter down for a midday nap.

"You're wife still a spitfire huh?"

"Yup, Jenna has become way more feisty ever since she gave birth to Aria."

Damon smirked at his words whilst he shook his head "I don't doubt that." he got up from his seat and walked around the cabinet to look for something to drink.

"But, how did the date go?"

"It was terrible man, the girl was pretty, had a pretty good looking body too. But, she talked way too much for my liking." once his glass was full with his favorite scotch he took a sip from his drink.

"Damn, good luck telling that to Rebekah." Alaric knew Damon's twin just as much as he knew his friend. And that girl had a big temper when she was rubbed the wrong way.

"I'm so screwed, I don't even know why I even went to that date to begin with."

"At least you're trying to move on. Maybe the girl was nervous, some people tend to talk more than they should when they are."

"You think so? She seemed really confident to me." with his friend's advice he was starting to reconsider his opinion of Rose.

"Yeah, some chicks get like that. Just give her another chance before telling Rebekah anything." he thought Damon deserved to move on from Elena. Alaric loved that girl like his own daughter but he was tired of seeing this defeated look on his friend's face every time they hanged out.

"Mhm, I'll think about it." he replied not really much into the idea of giving it another go, then again he would never get a chance to move on from Elena. He was tired of groveling over her and getting the same response every time he apologized. It was time for him to be a man and stop acting like he has been for the past few months.

"What happened at the Masquerade ball anyway? I heard that Elena never came home after it."

He felt a small ping at his broken heart "Well, we had sex... I seduced her, told her I loved her, she told me she loved me too, we showed how much we loved each other and the next day I woke up and she was gone."

"You guys had sex?" Alaric asked wide eyed.

"Yup." he popped the "_p_" before he took a sip from his scotch.

"Wow, no wonder she stayed at Elijah's." he murmured under his breath.

"That's where she's been this whole time?"

"Yeah, Elijah called us earlier this morning telling Jenna that Elena would stay there for a while."

He humphed at the man's name, he knew Elijah was married to Elena's older sister but he had always envied their relationship. There were things Elena would share with him when they were together, then there was some things she would tell Elijah but never speak a word of it to him.

"You're jealous of him?" Alaric teased.

"Why the hell would I be jealous of a Mikaelson? he doesn't have anything that I couldn't get.."

"Getting a little defensive there buddy."

He rolled his eyes as Alaric smirked at him "Whatever." Damon wasn't about to argue with him like a five year old, he came for some advice and he got what he came for.

He shook his head at his friend "Wanna play some black ops?"

Damon shrugged placing his empty glass on the cupboard stool "Sure why not." he followed him to the living room and sat down waiting for the game to turn on "Get ready to get your ass kicked my friend."

"You're in for some competition Salvatore, I've gotten pretty damn good."

"Bring it on Saltzman." he smirked.

* * *

><p>The girls were on their out of town, Mystic Falls did not have the things Katherine was looking for. She wanted to take her sister to the spa, get her hair done, nails done and all those other types of stuff needed for a makeover.<p>

"We're going out of town because?" Elena questioned with a look of suspicion.

"We are going to give you a makeover. Since this whole drama with Damon happened, you've been really down so I thought why not give you a little something to make you feel better about yourself." as she spoke not once did her eyes ever leave the road.

"I don't need for you to do this Kat." the brunette sighed wanting to go back and curl up in bed with a nice book in her hands. Just because she was a model didn't mean she was not into reading, Elena was not your typical model and she made sure to let the world know that she wasn't like the other girls she worked with.

"I know Lena, but this makeover is long overdue. A soon to be single Elena should have a completely different look than the Elena that is sitting in this passenger seat."

"I don't-" she was cut off by her sister's optimistic voice.

"Relax honey, this might even help you with the whole moving on with your life thing." Katherine suggested.

Elena took in a deep breath to prepare for this little trip with Katherine, maybe she did need this. After all going on a little shopping spree wouldn't hurt her, she did it all the time back in L.A. so what made this one so different from the others?

Since she was finally relaxed and ready for whatever her sister had planned for her, she stared out the window silently staring at the little houses and woods that passed by her sight. Katherine and Elena were in front of a beautiful spa, she had never seen this place before and it seemed so glamorous compared to the other shops that surrounded it. After she had gotten a pedicure and manicure, she let the woman dye her as well. It was cut off by a few inches but overall her hair looked completely beautiful compared to the dull brown it had been before.

Once her little makeover was done with, she and Katherine went to a few shops and picked out new outfits to complete the whole new and improved Elena Gilbert. This was exactly what she needed to get through the wedding that would happen in just a few days.

**AN:** I hope you guys haven't gotten tired of this story or just not so into it as you used to be, the reviews and other alerts have been a lot less than usual. This doesn't mean I don't appreciate those of you who do review, I really am thankful for you guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, bachelor and bachelorette parties coming next chapter :)

**Either you like it, dislike it or love it to smithereens please review I love to hear your thoughts.**


End file.
